First Love
by Tiny Wolverine
Summary: Yunoki Ariya is a pureblood orphan who was taken in by Ichio as a baby. Her new life in Cross Academy shows that she is not just one person, but two... to be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! My name is Dawn . Fire . Angel and I'll be your author for this story. Today we have… Takuma Ichijo for your disclaimer declaration!**

**_Ichijo_: ****This never struck me as necessary… (sees death glare from Author) but I'll do it anyways! .Angel doesn't own anything in this story except for the OC (Yunoki Ariya) who thinks I'm hot. (smiles)**

**Okay…**

**If you'll fasten your seatbelts, we'll fly through the first destination of today…**

**Prologue:**** _A Seer_**

_-Yunoki Ariya-_

"When will you be back?" I asked, my childish voice filled with sadness and concern for him.

The blond haired green-eyed teen clasped my hands together and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back when Kaname-sama doesn't need me anymore, Ariya-sama," he told me, smiling in his usual way, but something was missing in his eyes. He didn't want to leave me, either. I clung onto the front of his shirt, tears running down my face.

"Takuma-sama, why do you have to go? Why can't someone else go?"

"Because I'm the highest noble amongst the vampires their age. Maybe when you're old enough Ichio would let you join us in Cross Academy. But I'll be back to visit at every chance," he promised me, stroking my wet cheeks. Ichio grunted, but said nothing.

I lowered my voice, "Otou-sama says I cannot join you. I must stay in safety." Ichio wasn't exactly my father, but I just called him that, because he's the closest thing I had for a father when my own left me forever. I had no obaa-sama.

He smiled. "But when you're old enough, you can order them about," he teased. "As a pureblood, I mean, and then no one can attack you because you are a pureblood." He smiled again, and this time the spark in his eyes popped up. I smiled back, in an embarrassingly childish way, the way that only children seven or less could.

Takuma embraced me quickly, and let me go. I could sense that he was crying, or going to cry. He stood, and dug around in his pockets. He pulled out a pure white flat, oval crystal hanging on a golden chain that had tiny rubies and sapphires stuck in a loop every two loops or so. He handed it to me, and I clasped it in my tiny hands.

"Whenever you look at it, remember me," he told me. I nodded, and stared at his green eyes with my light gray, almost silver, ones.

"I love you, Takuma-sama."

A choked, broken noise erupted from him, and a guard pulled me away and told me to go to my room. I nodded and as I moved away, I saw Ichio wrap his arms around his grandson, (1) the most fatherly gesture I've seen him do to anyone.

0.o.0

Back in my room, I stood at my window watching as Ichijo was driven away, where I cannot see him everyday and hear his laughter when he played with me. In my hands was the crystal, too big for me to hold in just one hand.

When I could no longer see him, the tears started to fall, and one struck the crystal, making it glow with pure white light. With a gasp, I flinched when an image entered my mind, and almost cried when I saw him and his friends, laughing and chatting in the way only friends could. I swallowed, and shut my eyes, making the image go away.

"Yunoki-sama? Would you like to wear the crystal?"

I nodded, and the maid took it from my hands – I wondered if she could see what I saw but dare not say a word about it – and she clasped it securely around my neck.

"There you go," she said with satisfaction, stepping back and admiring the heavy crystal that hung from my neck. "You look beautiful. He chose well, Ichijo-sama did."

I picked up the crystal and watched it with my eyes, but nothing else entered my mind.

"Arigato, Mio-chan."

As long as he was happy, I would be.

0.o.0.o.0

_Christmastime, two years later_

"Otou-sama? When is Takuma-sama coming?" I called to Ichio as I bounded down the stairs.

He grunted from the living room.

I sighed and looked around. Well, I was pretty much alone. I picked up the crystal and peered into it, my eyes widening. Then, a wind gusted from the open window to my right and blew my raven colored hair into my face. With an annoyed sigh, – annoyed because I had fixed it up (2) and also because I was trying to concentrate, which makes it easier to see the future – I tucked it behind my ear and peered into the crystal. This was what I saw:

"Kaname-sama, my family is waiting for me," I saw Takuma insist to the other pureblood. My heart fluttered when I saw Takuma's face, but when I studied the other man, my heart almost stopped. Kuran Kaname.

"It's that girl, isn't it?" Kaname murmured. I saw Takuma stiffen, and I gritted my teeth. No matter what, he has no right to say things like that! If I saw him next time, I was going to scream at him and kick him. Hard.

"She's a pureblood, Ichijo." I blinked. I'd hardly ever heard anyone call him that.

"She's like my sister."

"A sister… or a future wife?"

Scratch the old plan. I was going to murder him and feed his body to the stray dogs I sometimes saw.

"Sister," Takuma insisted. I saw the undying truth behind his words and felt the first strange sense of dread creep up my spine. "We are nothing more than half-siblings. I know that we can't be with each other, that it's bad for her. I know there are more eligible men out there, all of whom are purebloods. Maybe even you, Kaname-sama."

Kaname smiled. A strange smile that I disliked immediately.

"Then I suppose you have no need to go back," he spoke with finality, and turned away. I dropped the crystal and closed my eyes. It was too much. This was too much.

How on earth did I ever believe that Takuma – no, he could only be Ichijo now – loved me? How did I think that, when I saw the looks in his eyes, that he loved me as much as I loved him? Or maybe even more? That when I see him smile at me, a wide, bright smile that flipped my stomach over, I thought that he was thinking how beautiful I am becoming? How did I ever believe any of those things?

With a heavy heart and a body filled with sadness, I dragged myself up to my room and fell asleep with tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**(1) Is Ichio his grandfather or uncle? I can't remember.**

**(2) Looks like Kunarei Maria's hair**

**And you may not unbuckle your seat belts, because we're coming in for a crash landing! Quick, everyone, stop, drop and roll! **

_**Zero:**_** That only works for fire.**

**Oh. Right.  
**

**Till the next chapter, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So… we're back on board! Don't worry, Kaname had me retake my flying test because he was afraid I'll hurt his **_**precious**_** Yuuki. (smiles wickedly at Kaname) **

_**Kaname:**_** (cough, cough) **

_**Yuuki: **_**(laughs) Overprotective fool.**

**I can't disagree with that! And now we have Zero Kiryuu for the disclaimer because my dear Ichijo has quit…**

_**Zero: **_**Can I quit, too? **

**You haven't even started…**

_**Zero:**_** All right, all right. .Angel owns nothing in this stupid story… (sees the hilt of the knife protruding out of Author's boot) that I really love! Um… I see… uh… Seiren calling! Yeah, it's her! I'd better go! Bye! (rushes off plane)**

**He's way too lucky for his own good. Anyways, today we're flying through…**

**Chapter I: **_**Gifted with a Secret**_

_-No POV-_

"Yunoki-sama! Yunoki-sama!"

Ariya turned to look at the guard, who burst into her room without any warning. "Jeez, Hiro. Don't you know that it's rude to burst into people's bedrooms without any warning? Especially the bedroom of someone who plans to take a nap."

Hiro stared at her dumbly.

Ariya sighed. _These people have no sense of humor_. "What is it?"

"Ichijo-sama is returning for the holidays, Yunoki-sama," he said respectfully.

"Cut it out. You know I hate that."

"Gomen, Yuno… ah, Ariya-sama."

The now seventeen-year-old girl narrowed her eyes on the dark haired guard wearing a tux. Hiro fidgeted.

"You say Ichijo is returning?"

He nodded, looking uncomfortable.

Sarcasm dripped into her tone, "I wonder what made him think of gracing our humble presences here now, since he's been gone for so long. I mean, it's not like _any_ of us here are anyone special."

"You're special, Ariya-sama."

"And you're pissing me off. Leave me alone."

"Yes, Ariya-sama." He bowed and departed while she sighed and opened her drawer. From there, she pulled out a gold jewelry box adorned with small crystals. She opened it and rifled through it until she found the crystal, still clean and dust free even though the last time she'd used it was when she was nine. Time to see if he's _really_ telling the truth and is returning now.

"_Ichijo."_

"_Yes, Kaname-sama?" _Her heart thumped painfully at the sound of his voice.

"_You may return this holiday. I have nothing for you to do. Go and see your family, and then come back by the end of the month."_ She disliked the way Kaname spoke to him, like he was a servant and Kaname was a king. Hate for the older pureblood pulsed through her, and her hands tightened on the crystal.

"_Thank you, Kaname-sama."_

"_Remember what we have talked about the girl."_

"_Hai, Kaname-sama," _Ichijo said with a beautiful smile on his face. _"Although I doubt that she remembers me. Ja."_

Ariya's eyes began to water, but she immediately blinked them away. Crying shows weakness, and she cannot be weak.

But his words punched a hole right through her chest. _Never doubt that I forget you, Takuma_, she thought, stroking the crystal as the image faded away. _Never_.

She put the crystal away and curled herself into a ball, feeling tired. Her throat ached. She barely drank any blood – or used any blood tablets – since the last vision she saw of Ichijo. After that, she was too hurt to even look at it, but even without it, she could sometimes dream the future. Once, with the help of the crystal, she'd saved a little boy who'd been hanging from the cliff edge when she was only thirteen. Another time she stopped her otou-sama from drinking a poisoned drink at the age of fifteen.

_It's like the crystal's been attuned to me_, she thought to herself as she rocked back and forth. Then she remembered that she'd told no one about this gift, not even Ichijo. _It's probably weird enough that I'm a pureblood orphan in the care of vampire nobles. It'll make it worse when they find out about my gift._

Then she sensed his presence, downstairs. Like a magnet and a lodestone, she flew down the stairs and threw herself into his arms.

* * *

**Time to land! See, Kaname, told you I could do it.**

_**Kaname: **_**(grumbles) here, take it. (Tosses five bucks into Author's hand. Author smirks)**

_**Yuuki: **_**Told you not to bet like that. **

_**Ichijo: **_**(laughs)**

**Hey, where'd you spring from?**

_**Ichijo:**_** Er… I'm on… er… vacation! Yeah, vacation! And hey, there's Aido! Gotta run! (runs away while Author shakes head)**

**Please review and tell me if I'm a good writer and pilot. =) I need to know these things!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ready for the next trip? **

_**All Characters: **_**NO!**

**Too bad. Buckle yourself up and we'll be off! But wait! Before we start, may I have Hanabusa Aido up here for the disclaimer? And yes, Aido, you can flirt with my air stewardess. Jeez.**

_**Aido: **_**I'm here forever. Gimme a kiss, babe!**

**Aido! Not now. **

_**Aido:**_** All righty! Dawn. Fire. Angel owns nothing in this story except the OC so now can I kiss her??**

**Go ahead. No noises though. (Author grimaces as Aido drags the stewardess into a room) And we're off! Our next destination…**

**Chapter II:**_** Push Me Away**_

Ichijo wrapped his arms around Ariya and felt tears running down his cheeks. It had been so long since he last saw her. Almost ten years, and now she was all grown up! Holding her felt so right, too.

She had grown well. Her long black hair was now as long as her waist and her childish roundness has became perfectly angled and curved. She was paler, and her face thinner. She was now as tall as his shoulders. Her beauty was astounding, even for a pureblood.

Then he was aware of the soft sobs that erupted from the girl. Her whole body trembled like she had been frightened, and her arms were tight around his neck. He liked the feeling. "Ariya-sama?"

She didn't answer. Her arms tightened around him, and he started to have difficulty breathing.

"I can't breathe," he muttered. She pulled away, but only fractionally. He could see that she was trying to calm herself, to hide her tear streaked face from him, but he gently pushed her away from him so he could see her better. "You're all grown up, now!" he exclaimed cheerily. He noticed that she said nothing. The wide, now silvery-gold eyes that were set on high cheekbones narrowed fractionally, and accused him of the all the times he never came back to see them. He sighed inwardly. It seems that he wasn't going to be forgiven so easily.

"Are you on diet?" he teased. She glared at him before picking up his dropped case – from the shock of her rushing into him – and bounded up the stairs easily, heading towards his old room, he assumed. He felt funny inside, like it actually hurt to be glared at. He'd been glared at enough times by Kiryuu-kun and Ruka… and that never hurt him this way. Maybe because they were close? Or used to be.

Ichio appeared silently and gazed after her before switching his terrifying eyes to Ichijo, who swallowed. "You're back." His voice was almost expressionless.

"Hai, Ichio-sama," he said with an easy smile. "I am."

"You should've called us. Then maybe she wouldn't have broken down like that," Ichio said in his deep rumble.

"I wanted to, but I also wanted to be back with you as soon as possible, and I thought that I could surprise you all for the holidays…"

Ichio grunted. "Go to your room."

With a shrug, Ichijo picked up his coat – another dropped victim from the shock – and headed up the stairs towards his old room. When he passed her room, he heard the soft sounds of her crying, and someone soothing her. He hesitated in front of the door, wondering if he should go in, but then decided not to. It would be a bad time.

His room was exactly the way he left it. Bed made, –for the first time since he made this place his home – drawers and wardrobe almost empty, mirror shining bright and clean, dust-free tables, (someone probably wiped them for him. How nice) desk filled with old books, and the curtains drawn.

As he sat down on his bed with a sigh, someone opened the door, and in entered Mio, one of the maids there. He vaguely remembered that Mio was the one who took great care of Ariya, and realized that she must be the one who was comforting her.

"Welcome back," she said calmly.

"How's Ariya?" he asked, his voice low and concerned.

"She's fine. Just… shocked, you know." She took his suitcase and started to open it, but he stopped her.

"No, I can do it myself. Just tell me about her."

Mio hesitated. "She's hardly ever fed," she said at last. "Since the Christmas when she was nine and you couldn't come back. She only feeds when she's close to losing control. It's dangerous, and terrifying, the way she is. She's so thin that it's like I can snap off her wrists…"

"What else?"

"She… Well, I don't think she'll ever admit this to anyone, but she really misses you." _I miss her, too, _he thought, and his green eyes showed the bliss he felt at hearing those words."She's infatuated with you. In her sleep sometimes, she mumbles your name, over and over again. I think she's pretty hurt that you barely saw her, but she won't say a thing. She's rejected seven advancing vampire's courting attempts in the past year, probably because of you. She's almost seventeen now, and still isn't betrothed." His heart fluttered, and then fell down to the soles of his feet. She was still for grabs, but he could never have her.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I have no idea."

Ichijo paused for a moment, and then said: "Carry on. I want to know everything."

"Well, she's saved the life of two people now. Your grandfather and a little boy."

Ichijo felt a start of surprise. "How…?"

Then a voice floated through the half-open door, "Glad to hear that you're telling everyone my life's story, Mio. It's not like it's private or anything, right?"

Ichijo stood as she entered, her expression guarded and her eyes carefully blank. She met his gaze for a moment before breaking away and turning to Mio. "Leave us. I wish to speak to him privately. Close the door as you exit." Mio bowed and departed, shutting the door behind her. Ariya turned to Ichijo, her expression going from guarded to exhausted. He jumped forward to catch her as she swayed, but she batted away his hand with no apparent effort. He stepped back and instead watched as the beautiful girl drifted forward and seated herself on his bed next to him, if you can call putting at least four feet between them 'next to each other'.

"You should get a drink," he said, to break the awkward silence between them.

"No one asked you." Her voice was not haughty as he thought it would now be. He missed the days when she was a child and said everything with innocence. Now she was almost an adult and her voice was laced with bitter pain, and hid her feelings well. How could he ever tell that she loved him or not?

"But I'm telling you."

She turned to look at him with her silvery-gold eyes. For one moment, he thought he saw a hint of _something_ behind her carefully guarded eyes and feelings. Then she turned away from him, and studied her hands.

"So," she said finally.

"So," he repeated.

"You've finally decided to grace us with your presence." Her voice became bitter and mocking.

He looked at her. "I had no choice." His eyes begged her to understand.

She exploded. "No _choice?_ You could've ran from that idiot, Ichijo!" He noticed, somewhat painfully, that she called him as a friend would. "I would! All those years, and he kept you back… don't you know how much we missed you? How much _I_ missed you? And I had no way of telling if Otou-sama would marry me off to some freaking pureblood who would forbid me to see you ever again!"

"If I'd left, everything would've gone wrong. They need me there, Ariya-sama."

She looked like she was biting her tongue to stop herself from saying anything more. Her eyes blinked madly as though trying to stop the tears. However, one tear slipped down her cheek before she managed to push it back. Concerned, he scooted closer to her until they were knee to knee and took a cold, thin hand. She shifted slightly so that their knees weren't touching anymore. He sighed, and pressed the hand to his cheek, breathing in her wonderful smell.

Then, she shuddered, and brought her knees up to her chin, gritting her teeth in obvious pain. He dropped her hand and caught her shoulder. "Ariya-sama? Ariya-sama, are you all right?"

She managed to unlock her teeth enough to say, "Yes, just… nothing."

He frowned, then unbuttoned his light blue shirt far down enough so that he could expose his neck. Ariya stiffened, but said nothing as he pulled her closer to him and pulled the shirt down far enough so she may drink without any interference. He could hear her locking her teeth together as he pushed her face closer to his neck.

"Drink," he said softly. His stomach curled in anticipation.

She growled, and pulled away from him, fighting. He didn't let her go; he just followed her. He felt her pressed underneath him, and used gravity to his advantage.

"Drink."

"No," she snarled, trying to shove him off of her. He pressed down on her harder, aware of the guard outside, waiting for her to come out. "Never."

"It won't do you any good if you pass out because of your stubbornness."

"I won't hurt–" she began, but broke off, and shoved him away, harder this time. He rolled off her, and watched as she bolted to the door, and heard her running footsteps and her dark-haired burly guard's voice calling after her as he ran.

For the first time in his life, he felt helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again! This time I'm alone, because they're all busy celebrating Aido's birthday. (sob) I'm not invited.**

**Forgive me for the long wait... I've been extremely busy. It's amazing I actually have time to eat and sleep. Lol! Anyways, one of my practices were canceled due to unknown reasons, so I'm taking the time to update. Please enjoy, because I don't know when I'll have the time to update! Oh, and wish me luck, because I'll be putting the practices into this Saturday. Thanks!  
**

**I'm sure y'all know the disclaimer now, right? Good!**

**Reviews are more welcome than anything, second only to readers and constructive criticism. In short, please review.  
**

**Enjoy the flight!**

**Chapter III: **_**Bride-to-be… or not?**_

Her hair damp from the rain and her dress mud-streaked from running through the wet, Ariya tried to slip inside when she thought it was safe.

As she passed the living room, she heard a low murmur, and then her name. There was a pause before Ichio continued, "Yes, Ariya as in Azuma Ariya from the Azuma pureblood line. I believe you know her late parents? Yes, I'm looking for someone… I see. Yes. Goodbye."

Horror and disgust filled her. _Am I being sold like a pig in the market? Or am I supposed to go along with my new master and expect to love whoever it would be?_

She flew up the stairs, and into her bathroom, where a nice hot shower awaited her. _I'll ask at dinner._

0.o.0

Dressed in her favorite dress, an ivory sleeveless, she slipped downstairs, barefoot, and went into the dining room, where Ichio and Ichijo were waiting for her. She sensed three other vampires waiting for her as well: two males and one female.

As it turned out, they were the people Ichio was on the phone with earlier. _How did they get here so fast? _She wondered as she slipped into the chair next to Ichijo and the obviously younger dark haired male. Ichijo shot her a smile, which she ignored. She studied the other purebloods with interest.

The older male was silver haired and strikingly handsome, but the frown on his face destroyed almost every feature of his. The female was dark haired and beautiful, smiling gently at everyone. Ariya felt that she might actually like this woman. Then she studied the younger vampire, who had a serious look on his face. He, too, was handsome, but he had a gentler look than his father. His eyes were dark brown and contrasted powerfully when compared to Ichijo, who had light, friendly green eyes.

_What am I doing? I shouldn't be comparing him to Ichijo!_

The woman reached past her son to shake Ariya's hand. "Good evening, Ariya-sama. My name is Tsukimaru Adelle. This is my son, Tsukimaru Ren the Second, and my husband, Tsukimaru Ren the First."

"Nice to meet you, Tsukimaru-sama," she said respectfully as she shook her hand. "I'm sure you already know who I am, as my Otou-sama has been speaking to you about me on the phone."

Adelle laughed. "Hai! You heard?"

Ariya shot Ichio a look. "It's hard not to hear around here. The walls have ears, and they blab almost anything that come into their minds." It's safer not to admit about eavesdropping on him.

Adelle laughed again. "Such a charming girl! Just like your mother."

The 'Charming Girl' felt like gritting her teeth, but instead smiled. Ichijo passed a hand lightly over hers – because if they thought that she and Ichijo were in a relationship, they would reject her. Not that she minded – in a soothing way, and Ariya immediately felt soothed. It was as though he knew her every thought.

Ren the Second looked at Ariya as though the first time, just then. His eyes widened, and then he swallowed. His father bobbed his head slightly, and Adelle smiled.

Ichio cleared his throat. "Ariya, Ichijo, Ren-sama, do the three of you mind going… out and chatting for a while? We have things to discuss."

Ichijo stayed put, so Ariya did as well.

"Ichijo."

"Kaname-sama would like to know these things as well," he said boldly. "I wouldn't want to disappoint him." Her teeth locked at the sound of the pureblood's name, and at the last sentence.

"And I wish to stay here, too," she said firmly. "As a pureblood, I have the right to do as I wish."

"Feisty," she heard Adelle murmur. She clenched my teeth together as she waited for Ichio's reply.

He stared at the two of them for a moment before shrugging. "If you wish. Ren-sama?"

"I would like to explore your house, if I may," he replied in his low voice.

"You may."

Ren stood and walked out the door. Ariya dropped her eyes and Ichijo touched her shoulder lightly, not in the close, sexual way, but a friendly way. She looked up at him, and he murmured, "Go after him. I'll tell you later."

With a sigh, she stood and strode after him, and received approving looks all around. As she exited the door, she felt Ichijo's eyes on her retreating back.

_-Yunoki Ariya-_

"Ren-sama," I called.

"Outside." His voice was muffled. I followed the sound out the back door and saw him gazing at the sky, his hand next to the huge pine tree that was probably older than even Ichio. Or at least, I thought it was when I was younger.

"Why do you come?" he asked in a low murmur. I gave him a look of surprise and he turned to smile at me gently. "Why do you keep me company?"

"If we're to be married, then I want to know my husband better."

"Good answer," he said, chuckling. He took my hand. "But I think that you don't really like me."

"Well, to be frank…" I hesitated. "No, I don't like you in the lovey-dovey, oh-my-God-I'm-going-to-be-married way. But I think we'll be pretty good friends." _That's right. Just friends. Because I cannot give him my heart when it no longer belongs to me._

He nodded as though he heard my thoughts. "I like you too, but not in that way also," he said with a smile and a wink. "You're beautiful, though. And I like your character. I think that my mother wants to bring some laughter into my family's house."

"Is that what it all comes down to? Beauty and humor?" I tried to tease, but the words seem to stick into my throat. We were going to be married either way.

"No." He stroked my hand and sighed. "If it were, then she'll be already chosen," he added wistfully. I suddenly realized that he loved another, too.

"A noble?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes. The most beautiful person I've ever seen. I love her so much. I want to marry her, but my parents wouldn't even think about it. So here I am, with you."

"Stuck with me, you mean," I sighed. _If only…_

"You like another vampire, too, right?"

I gave him a half-smile. "Been reading up about me?"

"Not really. You just look like how Shoko looks like… sometimes… when I think she's thinking about me." He grinned. "So tell me who it is."

I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"Is it the guy in the kitchen? Ichio's grandson? Takuma Ichijo? The one currently working for Kuran Kaname-sama?" he asked. I blinked, and gritted my teeth. I hated the last sentence.

I tried my best to relax, and looked at him, smiling. "What makes you think that?"

"When you look at him…"

"I look like a love-struck fool, right? Don't need to say it, I know I do. It's a wonder why neither Ichio nor Ichijo has guessed yet. Maybe they all need glasses." My hands clenched into fists.

He lowered his voice and looked at me sadly. "It's him, isn't it?"

Feeling tongue-tied, I nodded my head wordlessly. He smiled at me, as if trying to reassure. "It must be hard for you, being so close to him all the time but without him knowing what you feel for him…"

"I told him once," I said in a whisper, cutting him off. "When I was seven… when he was leaving for the Academy… and then after that, I'd never saw him again until now. Always, each holiday, I'll wait for him eagerly… but he'll never return. I don't think he likes me much," I concluded, and then covered my face as tears blurred my vision. When I thought about it later, I felt extremely embarrassed at that reaction.

"Are you crying?" he asked in amazement. His cold hand caught mine and pulled it away from my face. He blinked, then said: "Don't cry."

"I'm not crying," I said hoarsely, but when I reached up to touch my face, I saw traitor tears sparkling on my hand when I pulled back. Hastily, I wiped my eyes, then sensed him coming towards us.

"Hey, Ren-sama, Ariya-sama!" Ichijo greeted. Ren turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?" Then he caught sight of me, and his mouth fell open before he snapped it shut. "What's wrong?" he asked me, reached forwards to wipe away my tears. "Why are you crying?"

I pulled away from him, muttering something about needing space and flew away as tears slipped down my face.

* * *

**(1)Well… I really wanted to show it from her POV, how she felt and everything… I hope it wasn't confusing. **

**We're coming in for a land! Please review! =) Pilots like to know about their flying, and authors like to know about their writing… Thank you for flying with First Love airlines. =] Our next destination:**

**Chapter IV: _The Truth Will Set You Free_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I finally have time to update! **

_**Shiki: **_**Oh, joy.**

_**Seiren: **_**Why are Ichijo and Zero all trussed up?**

_**Ichijo and Zero: **_**(moan in drugged sleep)**

**Because they tried to run away from me. (sniff, sniff) I don't like people running away from me, so I caught them and got Kaname to knock them out. I think he really loved hitting Zero, eh, Kaname?**

**(Silence, then a pointed cough from Kaname)**

**Yeah, yeah. Okay, well, we have Kaname for the disclaimer, since Aido is drunk. What did you guys give him in the party? He's really out of it.**

**(uncomfortable silence)**

**Okay… Kaname?**

**_Kaname: _She owns nothing besides the OC.**

**See, guys? It can be simple! (Receives glares from everyone except Chairman Cross, who happens to be sleeping, and Kaname. Author pretends to not notice) We're off!**

**Chapter IV: _The Truth Will Set You Free_**

For that one horrible moment, when she passed him, he thought he saw more tears pouring from her eyes, and they sparkled as they caught the light. He automatically stepped forward to stop her, but then stopped, remembering that he was supposed to leave this sort of thing to Ren. But Ren didn't move. His eyes didn't wander away from her back, but he stayed where he was.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Ichijo asked.

He shook his head, then caught Ichijo's arm when he started to follow.

"Leave her be. She's upset."

"I know! And I –I mean, we should go comfort her." Pointedly, he looked down at his hand, but Ren didn't seem to notice.

Ren's eyes sparkled with some amusement he didn't understand. "No. I want to talk to you."

Ichijo stopped. "What's wrong, Ren-sama?"

"Well… it concerns your relationship with Ariya-sama."

He froze. "I assure you, there's nothing between us."

"That's what I'm worried about."

Ichijo paused, and his brow furrowed. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

Ren sighed. "As you see, she and I… well, we're not exactly clicking in the way we should… because we both love people who are not either of us. Ariya and I, I mean. Not… you and me."

Ichijo said nothing in his surprise.

"I love another girl, the daughter of a noble. We are pledged in love, but my parents refuse to let us marry, so I am to marry Ariya… who, of course, loves another person, and not me. Can you guess who it is?"

Ichijo frowned. "Well, she hardly ever sees anyone, according to Ichio… and I haven't seen her for at least ten years…"

"It's you, Ichijo-kun." Ren's eyes glowed warmly. Ichijo tensed. "It has always been you. I assume she has told you when she was a mere child of seven? That's what she says, anyways."

A memory triggered in his mind. The small girl, clutching the crystal he gave her in her hands, the warm silvery eyes that he missed so much now… _"I love you, Takuma-sama."_ Her childish voice…

"Yes," he said, his voice cracking. "Yes, I remember. But I'd never thought that she'll keep this feeling up until now. And… well, she has other people to marry… better people."

"But to her, you are the best of the best, and no one can ever take your place. Can you see? If she were to marry a pureblood, especially one she might dislike, she would live in agony, because she feels that you are ignorant of her feelings towards you. She is right. And she is also wrong, because I see now in your eyes the same look that appears in hers when she talks about you. Pained and loving, but in her eyes there's a look of complete betrayal."

"Because I never saw her," Ichijo murmured, and clenched his fists.

"Yes. And she dislikes the person you work for. Your friend, Kuran Kaname."

Ichijo's eyebrows shot up. "Why would she hate Kaname-sama? How do you know?"

Ren chuckled. "I have a gift of seeing things that most people are blind to. And she hates him because she believes that he is your 'master' and she only wants you to be free. She wants him to leave you alone and let you do what you want…

"And she has a secret, one she guards with her life. Even I cannot take that from her… you must ask, and find out."

Ichijo sucked in a breath.

Then his eyes flickered to the house. "I must be going now. There are some things I need to tell my parents on the way home…" A smile graced his handsome face and he turned back to the house, calling, "Goodbye, Ichijo-kun," over his shoulder. Seconds later, he disappeared.

Ichijo took a deep breath, and slipped inside the house as well, heading to her room. There are things that must be said.

* * *

**Whoa! That was close. (plane screeches to halt) Seiren, please take off the damned blindfold. I can't see to save all your lives. Although you might be able to just walk away… Hey, Yuuki, are you a vampire yet?**

**_Yuuki: _Not yet. But my onii-sama says I will be, soon.**

**Hey, why is she talking all childish-like? It's freaky. Is she already changing? Slow down, Yuuki-san, because I need you human and sixteen to write my story.**

**(Yuuki nods)**

**Until the next flight people!**

**Next destination:**

**Chapter V: _Runaway_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm getting tired of flying the plane. Just sit down here and 'watch' the next flight.**

_**Aido: **_**But I liked the air stewardess! She liked me too! We were going to coughsleepcoughtogethercough today. **

**Aido, you sick idiot!**

_**Zero: **_**Can I shoot him?**

**No! I need the disclaimer. After that, then yes. Quick, Aido. Zero's patience is running out.**

_**Aido: **_**She owns nothing but the OC!! Don't shoot me!!! (runs away and Zero follows, shooting haphazardly after Aido. Author shakes her head in amusement)**

**Sorry people! It was supposed to be Runaway(Ari was going to run away from them) but I decided that this little twist won't hurt...  
**

**On with the show! Or story, in this case.**

**Chapter V: **_**Shadows in the Darkness**_

"Come in, Ichijo." Obviously, she would know who it was. Ichijo opened the door a fraction and entered the place. Her silvery eyes appraised him.

He went over to sit next to her, and took her hand, playing with her slender fingers. She sighed, and leaned against his shoulder; her fringe tickled his neck, but he liked it.

She finally broke the silence. "You said… you said that I am only your sister. To Kaname."

Ichijo looked at her in surprise. He remembered saying something of the sort, but she had been nowhere near him.

"How?"

"Later. Am I only your sister? You said it with such truthfulness… but I must know." She sighed. _The truth… sometimes, the truth will hurt. But not this time_, he thought, and his hand tightened around hers.

"No. I had to lie well. It was hard, seeing as he could almost read my mind… but somehow, I managed it." Silence yet again, but he could sense her approval.

"What do you want to ask?" she murmured to him. He stroked her cold hand.

"You're freezing."

"That wasn't a question." She smiled up at him, and he saw what Ren meant about her eyes. He had a terrifying urge to make her his own, and make the look in her eyes go away, but somehow he managed to control himself.

"You're right," he admitted finally, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He breathed in her intoxicating scent.

After a while, she asked, "So?"

"So what?"

"What's your question?"

He smiled and rested his head lightly on hers. She shivered under him and went still. "Do you really love me?"

Her eyes closed. "It depends on how you define love."

"No riddles. I want a straight answer," he told her.

Ariya looked shifted away from him –he immediately moved away, too –and stared at her hands with an expression he didn't understand. She took a deep breath and said in a small voice, "I'm afraid you'll get angry with me."

Suddenly, it was as if she were a small child again. She used to say that when she did something wrong and he wanted to know what it was. He never usually was, because sometimes the jokes were funny, but once she swapped the blue cheese with a block of play dough and left the cheese in the toilet. That wasn't very funny –the toilet stank for days–and he scolded her for that, but when she burst into tears, he gave up and swept her up into a hug. He could never really be angry with her. _Because… because… Admit it, Takuma. You love her too. It's more than sibling love… you've been denying too many times now. It's time for the truth. _

"I'm never angry with you."

She took another deep breath.

"Please, Ari, can you answer?"

Ariya's eyes rose up to meet his, and her lips trembled with words that refused to leave her mouth. Then, without warning, she tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ichijo started with surprise, and then his heart flipped. Slowly, his arms wrapped around her neck and he kissed her back, pushing away the thoughts of dread in his mind. He loved the feel of her soft, silky hair; the hard, supple back that was protected by a thin layer of cloth that he found rather annoying, but he reined in his other desires and instead focused on her.

He was on cloud nine with her, and they could never be separated now that they knew each other's feelings… All his worries and fears and all the negative feelings were replaced by love and happiness. He barely noticed when her hands moved up, twisting into his hair. It was almost impossible that she was an amateur in this area. She seemed so sure of herself…

And the door banged open, and they flew apart from each other, panting slightly. Ichijo felt rather annoyed with the person who barged in; he tore his eyes from her and his heart almost stopped when he saw his grandfather at the doorway.

"Ichio… it's not –I mean, we're not–" Ichijo was cut off by his grandfather, who stepped aside and revealed three more shadowy figures. Ichijo sensed who they were, and his heart filled with dread. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ariya tense, and saw her fist clench together with true anger.

Kaname, Aido and Seiren stepped into view.

**Lol! Cliffie? From now on I'm going to treat this like a real story and not a flying plane thingie… because Zero threatened to scream in my ear if I don't stop. (sigh) **

**Review please! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**And now we have…**

**Chapter VI: **_**Joy and Fury**_

Kaname's eyes were cold when he looked at Ichijo. Ariya's anger towards the older pureblood made her hands shake. She clenched them to stop shaking so much and glared at Kaname.

"Ichijo."

"I can explain!" he burst out. His face was pale in the light.

Ariya's eyes flashed blood red when she heard that. This thing… this worship Kaname thing was really getting out of control. Slowly, gracefully, she stood and fastened her eyes on Kaname. Her throat burned, reminding her that she would be weaker as she hasn't fed in a while, but what she lacked in strength she'll make up with anger.

She sank into a crouch briefly, then threw herself forward so fast that only Kaname could see her blurring forward to get him.

He caught her easily and stopped her. She kicked forward, her eyes blazing and her foot connected with his shin.

Kaname's eyes flashed the same color as hers, and he threw her backwards. As she lay on the ground, panting, he stepped forward and murmured in a low voice, "I see that you haven't gained control over the powers that you have been granted. Well, all except one." His eyes flickered to the chest of drawers next to her bed before flickering back to her. She bared her teeth in a soundless snarl as she clutched at her wrist. "And always remember to feed if you want to take an older and more experienced vampire on," he continued. His dark red eyes flashed blood red for an instant before he let her go.

Hate filled her eyes and she lunged forward again, and this time, her fist connected with his stomach, sending him back a few steps, but that was all.

An eerie silence filled the room as Kaname glared at her and said in a deep, commanding voice, "Enough."

Ariya slipped into a crouch again, and a feral snarl ripped from her chest. Ichijo stared at her, as if surprised that she, like Zero, could so easily push away the fact that he was the son of the Royal Kuran family.

Ichio growled at her. "Ariya, manners."

"But Otou-sama!"

"He's Kaname Kuran from the Royal pureblood line. Don't you recognize him?"

A growl slipped through her teeth, and was followed my a low hiss. "Yes."

"Then why do you attack?" This question came from Aido.

"Because I hate him," she replied, her voice so low that it was almost impossible to hear her.

"Ariya," Ichijo cautioned her, but Kaname just smiled.

The color of her eyes dimmed and changed back to normal at his voice. She straightened and stepped back. Ariya bowed, as though mocking Kaname, and then raised her eyes to glare at him. "My apologies, Kaname-_sama_." Her tone mocked him, as well. Then, she swept past him and disappeared down the hallway.

Kaname stared after her, an amused smile twitching his lips. "Hm."

Ichio turned to him. "I'm sorry about her behavior. She's never acted like that before."

"Understandable," he replied, leaving everyone else confused. Everyone except Ichijo. "I would like to speak to Ichijo. Alone."

Everyone filed out the door and Seiren, the last person, shut it behind her. Kaname waited a while before saying, "Ichijo."

"I'm really sorry, Kaname," he muttered. "I couldn't…"

"I know." His tone didn't make it clear if he was unhappy with him. Ichijo waited uncomfortably as Kaname studied him with dark red eyes.

At last, he said, "You broke your promise, Ichijo. And more than that, you defied my order and went ahead with her. How long has this been going on?"

Ichijo fiddled with the bed sheets. "Not long. Just today."

"And were you going to mention this to me?"

Ichijo swallowed. "No."

If looks could kill, he would've been terminated by the glare Kaname gave him. "You weren't going to tell me about your relationship, so I expect you were going to keep this a secret from your grandfather and therefore the Vampire Council, too. Can you explain yourself?"

Ichijo looked up at him. "No. I can't stop my feelings, Kaname-sama. And neither can she."

"But you remember she is a pureblood. I doubt such a pairing can end happily." Kaname strode over to the black couch and sat on it, his eyes trained on Ichijo.

Ichijo bit his lip. He didn't know what to say to that. He dropped his eyes and studied the back of his hands. His nails might need to be trimmed…

"What are you going to do to us?" Ichijo asked suddenly, for that was the question that nagged him the most. He looked up at Kaname. The handsome dark haired vampire watched him for a while before answering.

"Nothing."

Ichijo's eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

"I said nothing."

"What do you mean?"

Kaname sighed and stood. "If I stood in the way of true love, what would everyone think of me? And moreover, for you to leave her alone would be like for me to leave Yuuki alone, and I know that I would almost be destroyed by that. I'd hate to see my good friend and vice president destroyed because of me." A small smile graced his face. "I can't say I'm exactly happy with this… but I suppose I'll manage."

Ichijo stared at the dorm leader dumbly. Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you have ten years to catch up on?"

"Thank you, Kaname-sama!" he gasped, and then rushed out the room. Kaname watched his retreating back with a look of complete amusement before slipping out the door himself.

* * *

**The next chapter is...  
**

**Chapter VII: **_**Nightmare**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't throw rotten tomatoes at me, cuz they stink like mad. =) Now, everyone, I'm sad to say that I won't be updating my story for the rest of the week... (rotten tomato splats face) Gah! I was kidding, I was kidding!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love you!  
**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter VII: **_**Nightmare Part I**_

_-Yunoki Ariya-_

Voices chimed in my head as I dreamed; some gentle, some angry, some purely terrifying.

My mother's voice was the only voice I remembered as she conversed with my father.

"_We cannot leave her alone," she insisted. _

"_We must," my father's voice was urgent and pleading. "We will leave her with our good friend, Ichio. He can take care of her."_

"_He has his own grandson to take care of."_

"_Ichijo-kun is old enough to care for himself."_

_There was a pause. Then, my mother said in a weary, defeated voice, "So be it."_

_Then there was a shattering, and someone screamed. I heard manic laughter, but could not see a thing. Blindly, I tried to move forward, but was trapped… I was trapped…It was so dark. I couldn't see. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I must help, I have to help them…_

"Ariya! Ariya-sama, awaken!"

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Ichijo looking down at me, Seiren and Aido on either side of him. I was tangled in my bed sheets – the reason why I couldn't move.

"What's wrong, Ichijo?" I asked.

He paused, and looked at Aido for help. "You were screaming," Aido said. "You were screaming, 'let me go! Let me go!' and then it was as if you were being gagged. Everything was muffled…"

"And then you woke up," Seiren summarized quickly, shooting looks at Aido, who shrugged.

I looked at the other girl. "What are you not telling me?"

Seiren hesitated. "We are… ordered not to tell you," she said finally. My eyes flashed.

"By Kuran?" My voice was low and menacing. Ichijo raised an eyebrow to me as he sat next to my bed and held me in a swift hug. I held him and sighed.

"How did you even hear me, anyways? My room's supposed to be soundproof."

"Kaname heard you, and we heard it through him," Ichijo explained, pulling away slightly. "What did you dream about?"

"Well… I don't exactly remember what I dreamt," I said. It was almost true. "But it was scary… that's all I know."

Ichijo rubbed my back soothingly. Ichio wasn't happy with the both of us, but he can't do anything about it while Kaname says it's okay. I suppose I owe the other pureblood now. "You want me to stay with you?" He looked at Aido. "You don't think Kaname would mind, right?"

He shook his head with an impish smile. I sighed and muttered, "Why are you here?" under my breath in a voice so low that they had no chance of hearing me.

Ichijo lay me down on the bed and said to them, "You can go back now."

They departed. Seiren shot me a smile before leaving. I thought about smiling back, but when I finally thought that it would be rude if I didn't, she had gone. I pressed my hands against Ichijo's chest, and sighed. He smiled into my hair and kissed my head. "You sighed a lot tonight," he observed.

"Only because you're here. I feel depressed when you're around," I teased sleepily, and hid a yawn.

"Why, do you want me to leave, then?" he asked, alarmed.

"No! It's a joke, Ichijo."

He paused. "When you were a child you never called me that. Not once."

"Well, I'm a teenager now, so deal with it," I said to hide another yawn.

"I liked it when you called me by my first name," he mumbled. I felt heat radiating from him and grinned. Was he _blushing_? I asked that, and the heat became stronger. "No, I'm not," he protested when I giggled involuntarily.

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising my head to look at him. Sure enough, his cheeks were tinged with pink. I ran a finger down the length of from his temple to his chin and smiled. "It feels pretty warm," I added. He growled and covered my eyes.

"Sleep."

"Now you're making me feel wide awake. You should know by now that I don't respond to those things."

"Fine, go and jump around like a mad rabid bunny."

I grinned. "Now that's an idea." I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down.

"I didn't mean that!"

"I know." I pressed the side of my head into his warm chest and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I felt a pang of thirst, and struggled to control my grimace of pain and disgust at the thought of sucking his blood… or any other blood from any other vampire or human. I could make an exception for Kuran Kaname, though.

"Are you thirsty?"

"No," I lied, and flushed. I was a terrible liar, and he knew it when I did lie.

He reached between us to unbutton his shirt and expose his neck. "Here," he said, pulling aside the collar. "Drink."

I locked my teeth together and struggled to control my grimace again. "No," I said through clenched teeth. He sighed and put a gentle hand on my back, pressing me closer to him. I fought with the last dregs of my strength. "Let me go, Ichijo," I snarled softly.

He sighed, and came even closer. For one moment, I saw myself draining his body… it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Go _away_, Ichijo," I snarled at him. "If you want to stay and offer yourself to me, you'd better wait for the day the clouds turn green." He ignored me, and pressed my head to his neck.

"Go ahead," he said softly, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

Almost as though something else was controlling me, I spotted his jugular vein and my tongue ran over the place. Then my mouth opened wide and my fangs gleamed in the dim light. I felt them run over his skin lightly, and then a shudder ran down the length of my whole body and I pulled away, gasping.

"Please, no," I begged him as he tried to pull me closer again. "I can't."

He sighed and pulled away from me. "You'll have to get used to it, one day. What if you were hurt? How would you heal if you don't drink regularly?" I refused to meet his gaze and instead studied his perfectly muscled body. Then, I realized what I was doing and looked at the ceiling, blushing.

"Look who's blushing now?" he teased me. I closed my eyes and ignored him. He sighed, and hugged me close to him as I drifted off into dreamland.

0.o.0.o.0

_-No POV-_

"Kaname-sama, it is not good for her to leave right now," Ichio insisted to the dark haired handsome vampire. "She's being hunted. You heard her as well as I did last night. She's terrified."

"But she doesn't remember anything," Kaname returned. "And it will be much better for her to come to Cross Academy. We can take care of her as well as or much better than you are now. I am there, and she will never be alone. Aido, Kain, Seiren, your grandson… They'll be with her at all times. Maybe even Ruka and Rima–" he broke off and looked towards the doorway. Ariya drifted inside, her eyes dull as she moved to get some blood tablets. She didn't acknowledge their presence at all.

"Ariya-sama," Ichio began.

"Otou-sama?"

"We decided to… hire more guards for you. To look after once Ichijo and the others have returned to Cross Academy." The old vampire didn't take the glare from Kaname to heart.

She stopped and bowed to him. "Hai, Otou-sama." She took the glass of red liquid and drank it down. Her eyes started to sparkle again after the drink, and she looked more beautiful than before. "Ja, Kuran-sama, Otou-sama." She waved and departed.

Kaname watched her. "Is that all she drinks? One glass… twice a month? That's it?"

Ichio bobbed his head. "Yes."

"Amazing that she can survive for so long on so little," he muttered, and left as well. "Please think about it. I only want the best for all the vampires here, and I believe that the best can be given to her in Cross Academy. Like I said, she'll never be alone."

"But she is going to be married."

Kaname paused, and raised an eyebrow. "To whom?"

"Tsukimaru Ren-sama. They are perfect together."

"Does she like him?"

"To the best of my knowledge, yes, she does, in a friendly way. The first time she's ever connected with another person since… since… you know, and the little boy she'd saved. And," Ichio added, "the feelings of friendliness just might grow into something more."

"What if it doesn't?"

Kaname's voice was quiet, but was laced with the weight of a future that might be.

"Pardon?" Ichio asked, surprised.

"What if it doesn't grow into more? What if she would love Ichijo forever? What if she suffers because of this choice?" Kaname looked at the older vampire. "I've seen it happen. I feel it myself. Even if this feeling grows, I believe Tsukimaru-sama has a lover of his own, and is fighting for the sake of their own happiness at this very moment, as we are fighting over her future." Kaname paused, and ran a finger over the shining white tiles of the wall. "What," he continued in an ominous voice, "if they never fall in love the way she loves your grandson?"

Ichio's mouth fell open, and he snapped it shut with a growl. "This is puppy love. She'll get over it."

"How can you believe that?" Kaname asked, slightly incredulous. "If she can hold her love for him for almost ten years when they never see each other, how can you believe that they would get over each other?"

There was silence, and then Kaname sighed.

"I'm taking them – all of them – back to Cross Academy tomorrow, whether you like it or not. If you object…" Kaname let the threat hang in midair before he strode out the door. The door shut behind him.

Ariya shrank from his presence as he passed her. A few steps away from her, he paused, as if waiting for her to say something.

"Am I really going to Cross Academy?" she asked in a whisper.

Kaname heaved a sigh. "Yes."

Her eyes sparkled. "Thank you, for letting me join you, and for saving me from a marriage that I'd dislike. I've been a bitch to you lately, and I'm really sorry. I just didn't like it when you order people around. It's… not… natural, the way they obey you. And they're free vampires, too." The girl smiled at him, and drifted away as Kaname watched her with a sad look in his eyes.

_Yunoki Ariya, if only you knew what would happen to you if you stay here… Trouble comes fast to you, and your story is only beginning. Keep safe your heart, and Ichijo's, because there's a long, arduous journey ahead of you. My darling, if only you knew how… _

Kaname reached up to touch the necklace he wore around his neck. Were there tears in his dark red eyes?

_If only you knew how much I'd missed you when you were gone from me…and if only you knew… that we loved each other once…_

_One hundred years ago._

_

* * *

_**What does he mean by that? Wow, I love cliffies! And this will be a l-o-n-g one. =) (sees a catapult full of rotten tomatoes) Kidding! I was kidding...  
**

**Review! **

**By the way, who prefers a KanameOC pairing to a TakumaOC pairing?  
**

**Until then, folks!**

**PS: I divided the chapter Nightmare, because I didn't want it to be too long… and also because I love cliffies.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back!  
**

**_Kaname: _That's just great.**

**Did you say something, Kaname? (Stares hard at Kaname)**

**_Kaname:_ 'Course not. **

**(Author eyes Kaname suspiciously) Since I need Kaname for the story, I won't hurt him... so stop staring at me worriedly, Yuuki. I don't have a knife anywhere near me... (hides a Bloody AK-47 behind back)**

**Hehe... don't you guys feel lucky that I'm updating twice in two days?  
**

**Please enjoy the next chapter…**

**Chapter VIII: _Nightmare Part II_**

_Someone was stroking my face. It was irrational, the way I felt as the cool skin brushed my cheek over and over again. But I liked it. I opened my eyes, and smiled._

_Takuma. His lovely face broke into a stunning smile that flipped my heart over… twice._

_I must really love him for him to appear in my dreams._

_As delicate as a thistledown on the wind, his lips brushed mine for the tiniest moment… _

_And then his eyes and hair darkened, and his features changed. I watched in horror as Kaname came into view… no, it wasn't him. Not completely._

_Instead of calm and peace, in his eyes were a terrifying look that made me cry out. A silver dagger glinted in his hands, and he struck my heart. Desperately, I tried to wriggle out his grasp, but the pain was too much… It hurt… everything hurt… I couldn't move. I was trapped… I couldn't breathe…_

"Ariya. Ariya-sama! Wake up!" someone said urgently.

My eyes flew open, and I stared into the worried faces of Seiren, Takuma, and Mio. Takuma – it was easy to say this name of his now – stroked my face, seemingly relieved. But my throat burned dully, paining me. One hand flew up to cup it, and another slid to my heart, where I was relieved to find that the skin was smooth and unbroken. But my chest was overly warm. Too warm, maybe.

"What's wrong?" I whispered; my throat flared up, and I had to fight to keep back the grimace. But he noticed anyways.

His green eyes were filled with worry.

"How can you go on without drinking blood, or using your blood tablets?" he hissed at me. He seemed oblivious to the fact that we weren't alone. I stared up at him, letting him rant on until I felt that it was all out of his system – I knew that he was truly worried about me. "Why do you have to inflict such suffering on yourself? You…"

Seiren smiled briefly at me, and disappeared out the door with Mio, giving us some space.

When he finally ran out of steam, I reached up to kiss him. I locked my arms firmly around his neck, making sure that he couldn't pull back to do anything other than this. Namely, force me to drink his blood or let out some more steam.

When I pulled away, my thirst and the nightmare were history. My eyes sparkled.

"Shut up, Takuma. You talk too much."

He gaped wordlessly at me.

I smiled at him, and stroked his face. I tried my best not to notice the steady, mouthwatering pumping of his heart. As it was, I let my fingers trail over it. He caught my hand, and sighed.

"You should really dr–" he started to say, but the rest of the words were lost when I locked my mouth to his, effectively ending his sentence.

He pushed me away gently. "Ariya–"

"Stop," I whispered to him, putting one finger on his lips. "I am _perfectly_ fine_._ You don't need to worry about me. And don't say that you're not, because I know you are. Everything will be all right. I'm fine," I repeated when his eyes narrowed.

"You need to–"

"You can't tell a pureblood what she needs to do," I reminded him.

"You _have_ to–"

"Nope."

His temper snapped, then.

"Ariya, you're going to drink my blood, or I swear I'll tear the whole place apart. If you value my sanity, _please_ just drink some. At least, that would help to stop me from worrying for you. For a while. Please, Ari, just drink." The last part came out as a plea.

I sucked in a blazing breath through my teeth, and shook my head. It wasn't so much that I was stubborn, but that I was afraid to. I'd never drank from anyone's neck since… well, never. And for Takuma to be my first victim… what if I couldn't stop myself? What if I bit the wrong place, and he died? What if that once I started drinking blood, I'd never want to stop? I didn't want to inflict damage on anyone.

Least of all him.

"Please, Takuma, don't make me do this," I pleaded to him now. "I don't want… I can't… I really can't."

He stroked my face. "It will be all right." He reached up to reveal his neck to me. I gripped my bed sheets tightly; I wasn't aware until the sheets tore in my hands.

"Takuma, please… I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you afraid?" he whispered.

The shock I felt was indescribable. How did he _know?_

My head dropped to my hands. "Yes," I whispered, as if declaring a great weakness. Maybe it was a weakness. Takuma wrapped his arms around me, and held me close to his body. "Don't be," he murmured. "It's all right. Instinctual, you know." He sounded like he was smiling.

"I'm not afraid that I wouldn't know how to do it. I'm afraid that… I won't stop when I start. That I'll kill you. I won't be able to live with that, Takuma. I'll just die if anything happens to you." I was close to tears now. "_Don't_ make me do this. I really, really, _can't_!"

He smiled again. "It'll be fine."

I growled. He wasn't taking me seriously.

"Ari, it's really… easy. And stopping… you'll know exactly when to stop. Wouldn't it be better if you drink out of an aristocrat vampire than a human, or a Level D or Level E? At least you won't change the humans, or tempt the Level D and Level E vampires. It's safer for you to do it _now _than later. Just try. I'll make you a deal," he promised. "If you really find this repulsive after trying, then I won't ask you ever again."

I swallowed, and then slowly pushed him until he was flat on his back. He smiled, and angled his head to a side to make it easier for me to drink. "Anesthetize the place first, so it won't hurt too much," he breathed. I paused. What did he mean?

"With your tongue," he whispered, as though he'd heard it.

I nodded, and bent my head lower, and my tongue passed over the jugular vein that I saw easily. It tempted me so badly…

He shivered under my touch.

"Sorry," I whispered, already drawing away. His hands caught me and held me there.

"It felt nice," he assured me in a murmur. A sigh escaped his lips as my own brushed across his vein lightly, and, as though something else controlled me, I bared my fangs, and he rubbed my back gently when I paused, encouraging me.

Panic shuddered and broke into my chest; I tried to back away from him, but he held me there. "Ari, it's fine. It's fine."

My hands clenched themselves into fists as I shook my head wildly. Thirst warred against love and the hate of hurting others. I felt myself weakening… it would only be a matter of time before…

As thirst won over, I bit into his neck and his body jerked unconsciously in pain. I hesitated, but his hands stroked my back again, assuring me. Fresh blood welled from the wound, and the beautiful scent of his blood stayed in my nostrils, tempting me further. Slowly, I placed my lips over the wounds and drank.

The drops of his blood that I didn't catch ran down to the back of his neck, and stained my white sheets. At that moment, however, I didn't care. His ivory colored shirt, too, got stained by my inexperience. His hands twisted themselves into my hair, and held me there.

Or was he trying to pull me away?

I pulled back, and, seeing his bloodied shirt and neck, and the red stains on my sheets, my throat clogged up with the horror of what I've done. Something warm dripped down my chin, and I reached up to catch the drop.

A crimson tear sparkled back at me, and reminded me that I was a monster.

Horrified, I wiped my cheek with the back of my hand, and, when I pulled it away from my face, I saw the red stain on my arm. I couldn't stop my gasp of shock.

Takuma sat up, covering his neck wounds with one hand. I could see the red leaking through his loosely connected fingers. He didn't say anything; he just looked right at me. I couldn't fathom his eyes. Was he angry? Sad? Happy?

With one quivering finger, I touched my lips. Warm.

My tongue passed over my bottom lip, and I tasted blood. Tears filled my eyes, and I hopped off the bed, and backed away to the door.

Takuma stared at me, confused.

"Ari, what's wrong?"

My mouth worked, but no sound escaped my bloodstained lips.

"Ari?"

"I'm… I'm so sorry!" I blurted, then I whipped around and flew out the door, and the main door as well. I could barely see through the tears in my eyes, and almost crashed into several things. Weak hands tried to pull me back, but I broke through their defenses and managed to escape. As I ran, I thought, _This is a worse nightmare than anything else I've dreamed, or yet to dream. I'm a monster. Who likes a monster?_

_No one._

_

* * *

_**_Yuuki and Zero: _Where are we? We haven't even appeared once.**

**Neither did Shiki or Rima or Ichiru or… well, the bottom line is, they're not complaining.**

**(silence)**

**Hah! I got you!  
**

**What's big and cuddly with words that are greenish, and right below this smiley? =)**

**_Ichijo: _Me!**

**You have words?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**All characters: **_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_You were born in the zoo!_

_You look like a monkey_

_You smell like one too._

_Happy birthday!!!_

**(Author –sweat)**

**_Yuuki: _The least you could do is be grateful… We could've easily not done it at all. Right, Nii-sama? (nudges Kaname, who's now too busy drinking his Slurpie to notice)**

**No, actually, it's because my birthday's in six days, not today. **

**_All Characters: _… oh… **

**Thanks for the thought though. You guys are the best characters to write about ever! (hugs all of them, and hears sniffing sounds) Wait, Zero, are you actually crying?**

**_Zero: _No. I've got (sniff) something (sniff) in my… (bawl)**

…

**Without further ado, I present to you…**

**Chapter VIIII:_ Torn  
_**

Mio tugged and twisted on a lock of my hair, and I tried not to pull a face when she finally turned me to face the mirror.

"Well?" she asked, breathless; certain vampires enjoy torturing other vampires with tools in the form of makeup.

"I look like a poodle," I told her, tugging on a curl. "To be honest, not my favorite dog. And now I _look_ like one!" I feigned mock horror as she scowled.

"Would you rather your hair to be wavy, then?" she asked.

I sighed. "No, leave it. I can't stand this tor– excuse me, _makeover_ –anymore. Just… pin it up or something." Mio sighed, but did as I asked while I studied the intricate patterns on the dawn purple gown I wore.

Tonight we were celebrating some weird party I didn't even know about. Until now, that is.

When Mio was finally done with my hair, I stood and faced the body length mirror that was recently added in my room. Not on my request, of course, but Mio's. How she got Ichio to do something like that mystified me.

My hair, now curly, cascaded down my left cheek, and there was a smallish rosebud stuck behind one ear, also on the left. Mio put in a pair of clip on, dangly and small diamond earrings on either ear, and matched the necklace and bracelet I wore. Both were made of silver, but the bracelet was woven into intricate patterns around my wrist. I wore very little makeup – a hint of blusher, just a little silver eye shadow, and pink lipstick that made my lips look like I've been eating candyfloss, but Mio took no notice when I said that.

My gown had a straight neckline, and the puffy, thin silk sleeves fell past my shoulders, leaving them bare. The bodice of the dress had tiny roses sewn in it. The gown fitted me snugly, as though it were made just for me. Which, of course, it had been, but I never recalled going to the tailors or whatever to make this.

Mio slipped ivory, high-heeled shoes onto my feet, and I wrinkled my nose. How was I supposed to walk around in perfect coordination in _those_? Never mind dancing!

"You'll be fine," she told me when I voiced my complaints.

I sighed.

My guard, in a tuxedo now, knocked on my door, and Seiren stepped in. She flashed me a brief smile and beckoned. I eyed her simple, electric blue gown. Now why can't _I _wear that? It would save wasted time, and save both Mio's and my breath.

Seiren wore a spaghetti strapped dress, and an ivory silk scarf was thrown artfully across each shoulder. She wore no jewelry except for a simple, sapphire studded silver bracelet upon her wrist. Her shoes were simple high-heeled ones (again. I made a mental note to ask Seiren how to balance while dancing in those when Mio was gone) that were also blue, only they were a much deeper blue, like the blue of the bottom of the sea.

"You look great," I told her dully.

Seiren raised an eyebrow and Mio just sighed, and walked out the door.

"Why the long face, Ariya-sama?"

I shrugged. "I hate parties."

"Why?" She must be a regular party girl.

"Parties mean makeovers. Makeovers mean torture tools, disguised as what people call 'makeup'. And torture tools mean a very bad evening."

She laughed. "Never mind that. You look fantastic. Let's go. We're all waiting for you."

I wondered on seeing Takuma again; I'd never seen him except on brief passes in the hallway, and I tried to avoid those as much as possible. I was, no doubt, afraid of seeing him. Heck, I'd rather spend my time with Aido! (And Aido is really annoyingly childish, and that really makes me mad. I get back at him by hiding his Pocky) And I had made a promise to myself, too…

"I'm ready," I confirmed, and took Seiren's hand when I realized that she was waiting for my answer now. "Let's go get drunk," I added solemnly, and she laughed.

--

I kept close to Seiren all night, not wanting to mingle much with the other vampires, pureblood or not. Not far away, I saw Ren-sama standing with a striking vampire with fiery red hair wearing all black. Her back was facing me, but I immediately knew who she was.

Shoko-san.

Ren saw me, and waved, and started to move towards me, and I turned to take Seiren to 'the toilet' with me, but she had left me.

Damn it.

Shoko stayed chatting with whoever it was as Ren stood in front of me, and smiled. "That's Shoko." Yeah, like I didn't know. "I was hoping I would run into you today…" He stepped closer to me and raised his eyebrows. "How's it going… you know… for you?"

I hesitated. "It was fine."

"Was?" He picked out the word with surprise.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, was. Nothing is forever, you know, Ren-sama."

"The both of you didn't click…?"

"No."

He said nothing, but his eyes demanded, "Then what?"

"I… drank from him," I admitted in a low underside. He raised his eyebrows as I covered my face and groaned quietly. "I was a monster."

He smiled. "Can't be that bad." I didn't answer, and there was silence between us. Then, he coughed, and said softly, "Don't look now, but here he comes."

I glanced up and saw Ichijo making his way towards me. I clenched my fists. "Get me out of here…" but he had already gone.

Swearing under my breath, I turned around and stepped out of the ballroom that belonged to Aido-sama. The hallway was deserted to the naked eye, but I sensed several vampire children running about and playing hide and seek.

With a sigh, I leaned against the wall and stared at the beautifully painted paintings that surrounded me. They suggested mystery and tranquility, and I felt anything but tranquil.

Then I sensed him coming near me, and I swore in my head, and moved to the opposite direction. As I passed the vampire children, they bowed and curtsied respectfully to me, murmuring, "Yunoki-sama."

I nodded my head at each child, and breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the garden. _What don't the Aidos have? I won't be surprised to see a shopping mall here somewhere._

"Why are you avoiding me?"

I hadn't noticed that he had sneaked up on me. What happened to the vampire-sensing thingie?

"I'm not," I lied through my teeth.

"Sure," he said sarcastically, stepping closer to me. I stepped back reflexively, and he sighed. "I'm not mad at you, Ari."

"I know."

"Then stop running!"

Now I sighed. "I know you're not mad at me, but have you ever considered how I felt when I found out that I'd just sucked the blood of the person I love?" He frowned, and I went on. "I was a monster, and I still am. Until… until I find a way to block out my vampire side of life… I will not… stay near you. Even if it kills me."

I didn't know what possessed me to speak my plans to him, but it was forgotten when he gasped, and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me like a rattle. "You can't, Ari! You can't!"

So he knew what I was talking about.

I shoved him away and glared. "I can and I will!" I snapped. "It's better for all of us. When I found your blood on my lips, even I can't describe the hatred I felt towards myself then, and the broken sadness. I want… I only want to be with you, and to never hurt you. Nothing you say now will change my mind, Takuma-sama. Even if you weep for a thousand years." I held my head high, and turned away from him to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

He didn't answer, and I'd thought that he'd fallen asleep, until he said in a broken tone, "Kaname was right. We weren't meant for each other." I could hear his footsteps as he turned back to the ballroom, and I whirled around.

"He was not right."

Ichijo raised his head to look at me. "You're willing to give up your whole life… just for me. It's not right. I will never allow it." He stared at me, and his eyes bore holes into me, and burned my heart. Something trickled down my cheek, and I caught it in my palm. A tiny drop glinted in the dim moonlight. "From this day on, we are nothing but step-siblings, unless you should come to your senses and see that we are _not_ monsters for what we do. It is who we are. A part of us that makes us special. Different from anyone else. And you are giving it up. All of it." I tried my hardest not to let my will be broken. He waited a minute, before a strange emotion – for him – entered his eyes and he sighed.

"Goodbye, Yunoki-sama." He bowed deeply, and disappeared.

More tears joined the first, and, as I stared dumbly at his disappearing back, I wondered what I have done.

_He has left me with but two choices… do I want him and a life filled with blood and murder, or a life where I can be free from murder? I want one thing from either side, and he won't let me join them together… oh, what can I do now?_

_

* * *

_**So... hehe... will she turn to Kaname? Will she choose between a life filled with blood but with the one she loves? Or a normal life spent alone with a heart filled with sorrow? Find out!  
**

**please don't kill me.**

**Dawn**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have nothing to say, so we'll just start.**

_**Ichiru:**_** That's the first.**

**Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Bali.**

_**Ichiru**_**: I was. **

… **Well, never mind. Everyone, I present to you…**

**Chapter X: _Remember_**

_It had been a dream before, but now it was real. It was coming, and I could feel it. I wanted to run, but couldn't. My limbs were heavy anchors to my crib, and all I could do was cry._

_I could hear my mother trying to sooth me with little songs, but there was a strange quaver in her tone. I couldn't see her face. Why can't I see her? Why don't my eyes clear so I can look straight into her eyes and see who she was? Why can't I make sure that she truly was my mother? Why do I feel like she's not?_

_Another strange tenor tone entered, but I couldn't understand what that person said. My ears rang loudly, but a scream broke through the pressure and filled my eardrums with the sound of pure terror and pain. _

_My fear built up to the point of madness, and everything was silent._

_I was alone._

--

I sat up with a gasp.

It took me a full minute to realize where I was, but once I remembered, I curled myself into a ball and took several deep breaths to calm me down.

My pillow was wet where I had cried into it, and my sheets were all tangled around my legs. I must have been trashing like crazy.

I checked my nightstand; a little digital clock blinked the time at me: six thirty-five. Last I'd checked it, it was two eighteen.

I knew I would never be able to sleep again, so I slipped out of bed and out my window. I landed on soft grass with an almost inaudible _thud_.

The sun had yet to rise, so I sat by a tree and waited. As I waited, I wondered.

Who are my parents? My true parents, not those who had borne me…I know now that they are not my parents. And why can't I remember what had happened, properly? Who killed them? Was the killer related to me in any way? I know it's a male from his voice. What if he was my real father, but my 'parents' didn't want to give me up? But what had happened to him?

And more than that, what does Kuran Kaname have to do with anything with my past? Was he the person who killed my parents? Was he my father? Why don't I remember anything at all? I need to know!

"Those things will be revealed in time, Ariya-chan."

And how the heck did Kuran Kaname sneak up behind me?

He chuckled, but didn't answer me as he looked me over. "Had another nightmare?" he asked sympathetically. I wondered why it concerned him so much. "Don't worry, it's not real."

"It was, once," I said bitterly, and my hand dug into the trunk next to me.

Kaname chuckled again.

"Do you know who killed my parents?"

The question surprised him as much as it did me. But he quickly recovered, saying, "No."

I bit my lip. He was hiding something, and I knew it.

"Who am I?" I whispered. "I know that the Yunokis weren't my real parents… and that I am more than they are. I am a pureblood of another line, but I don't know which line. It hurts to not know… the only thing I know is that you have the answers for my questions. I need your help. I'll give anything… anything at all if it helps get me answers. Who are my real parents? Why don't I remember any of the things that may have happened to them? _Who am I?_"

It was painful to not remember anything. I hated that. I knew that I should remember at least something about my life... but I remember nothing. It hurt. Why? Is this a punishment? I can't live on like this any longer!

My head throbbed painfully.

Then, Kaname took a deep breath. "Since… since you're stronger than Yuuki is… then I can give you a clue on who you are." Wordlessly, he reached into a pocket and drew out a small leather diary, and he handed it to me.

"Read it, and you will remember some things, if not all. I hope… you will remember soon."

He turned, and left me alone. It was as though he had read my mind. Which he might have done.

I studied the old, black diary. The leather was worn, but sturdy and soft still, while the pages are yellow with age. Curious, I flipped open to the first page, and four words in an elegant script greeted me on the very front page.

_Property of Kuran Ariya._

_

* * *

_**I'm so happy! 38 reviews... so fast! =3 Thanks everyone!**

**Please review...**

**=3  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hehe!! They're all on vacation, so I'm alone.**

**Chapter XI: **_**Hidden**_

Back in my room, I locked the door, shut the curtains and sat on my bed, caressing the small diary before flipping it open to the first entry…

--

_Wednesday_

_17__th__ March_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was my birthday today! I'm finally fifteen. Otou-sama gave me this diary to write in everyday, so when I'm three thousand years old, I would be able to look back and remember everything from this day onwards. Onii-sama gave me a bracelet, and Onee-chan had planned a surprise party. She invited all Nii-sama's friends, because I don't have any. It was the first time they'd seen me. Although they try not to think about it when I'm around, I know that Otou-sama and Okaa-sama only did it because it was 'unseemly' for vampires to have more than two children. _

_Everyone had called Nii-sama 'Kaname-sama' and Nee-chan 'Miyabi-sama'. They called me 'Ariya-sama', and I scolded one of them because of that, and got scolded by Nee-chan, who also scolded Nii for laughing. That's why I like Nii better than Nee-chan, because he actually has a sense of humor._

_One of Nii-sama's friends was a really nice vampire called Ichijo-san. He has blond hair and green eyes (1), but he was stern. He acted nice to me, but I don't know if he was forced to or he did it on his own free will. _

_I still have visions sometimes in my sleep. Most of them are scary, because I saw Nii-sama as a small boy fighting something really big and scary. I tried to tell him, but he just laughed and said that he wasn't a small boy, and that he was eighteen. But I'm still worried. _

_  
Nee-chan told me not to pester her brother. I dislike the way she says _her_ brother, because Nii-sama is _our_ brother. He doesn't belong to her. _

_I can't see Nee-chan's future, and I don't know why. Maybe because she's so mean to me. _

_I can't see my own future either. _

_Otou and Okaa-sama's futures are steady, so I don't worry about them. I'm just afraid for Onii-sama._

_I also saw Nii-sama with another girl that looks just like him – brown hair and reddish eyes. I don't know if I should tell anyone about that one or not. I'm afraid of their reaction this time. _

_Now, I'm in the carriage, huddling into the corner so no one can see what I'm writing. It's so quiet. I don't know where we're going, but I know that it's far away. Nee-chan's stroking her cat, and she's also giving me strange looks. Nii-sama's fast asleep just opposite me. Okaa and Otou-sama are speaking in low murmurs to each other using another language. I don't understand what they're saying, but Nee-chan and Nii-sama probably do._

"_What are you talking about?" I ask Okaa-sama. She stiffens._

"_They're talking about you," Nee-chan says under her breath. I ignore her, and switch my gaze to my father._

"_Otou-sama? What's wrong?"_

_He pretends not to hear me, although that I knew well enough that he could hear me as well as I can hear the thuds of all our hearts._

"_Is there something wrong with anyone? Is it Onii-sama?" I demand. "Onee-chan? Is it… is it me?"_

_My brother woke up at that moment and is now blinking at me owlishly. _

_My mother leans over to pat me on the knee. "Nothing is wrong, Ariya. We're happy that you're fifteen now. We're just… discussing some things."_

_My Onii-sama stares at my parents, and understanding blooms in his face. He hesitates, and then mouths at me, "later." _

_I can always trust Nii-sama._

_--_

So many memories… Was I truly the daughter of a Kuran? Why didn't I remember? And was Kaname my brother? My real brother? What happened to Miyabi-chan, who was Kuran Ariya's elder sister, and born to marry Kaname? There weren't many memories, but they were there. I could feel them, just out of my grasp…

This Ariya was a seer, too. That was the only thing we have in common… at least, that's what I think.

I turned to the next page, but the words were too blurry. So was the next page, and the next one as well. All I could read was the always-skipping dates and days. Intrigued, I flipped randomly to somewhere in the middle…

--

_Who cares what the date is anymore? I don't even know what day it is. _

_I'm alone now._

_Stuck in a tower filled with rats and other creatures that refuse to come close to me, with neither food nor water, I am here, writing and seeing things that I don't want to see. Who are the people whom I see? Am I truly dreaming, or am I a seer?_

_Why was I here? Who put me here? I don't remember. I don't know what I am. It's all gone… all gone. There is a strange burning in my throat, and no matter what I try to do to quench it, it's not helping. It hurts. _

_It's so cold. My chest hurts, and I feel strange. My vision flickers until my sight is tainted with crimson. What am I?_

_Who am I? What happened to me?_

_I can hear some people murmuring outside, and the thudding of their hearts is too tempting. Why am I feeling this way?_

_Am I a monster?_

_I can't even read through the pages in this diary before they start to blank and disappear before my eyes. _

_Why can't I read them? Is it so truly horrifying that everything about me would be lost as soon as I see them? _

_The people outside have gone away, and I'm completely alone again. I wonder that if I call, they'll come. It's worth a try…_

"_Hello?"_

_I received no answer._

"_Where am I? Who's out there?"_

_The door unlocks, and someone steps in. He has an angry face… who is he?_

_I ask that, and he smiles. "I am someone of importance, Ariya-sama." _

"_Is that who I am?" I ask in a soft voice. Was I someone of respect? He said 'Ariya-sama', after all._

"_Yes, my dear."_

"_Do I know you?"_

_He paused. "I don't think we've met in about seven thousand years. And you were but a baby then."_

_Seven thousand years? How old was he? How old am _I_?_

_I fingered my face, and felt the cold, smooth flesh. No, I was young. Maybe this is an illusion. A way to keep me confused. _

_He showed me a mirror, confirming my thoughts. I stared at the sixteen-year-old in wonder. She was beautiful. "Is that… is that really me?" I whispered, reaching out to stroke the stranger. She mirrored my movements, and my fingers met cold glass._

_He laughed. _

"_I'm thirsty," I added in a soft voice. _

_He paused, and sighed. "There's no one around besides you and me… so you might as well…" he moved forward and exposed his neck…_

--

The pages were all blurry after that. What was with this book? I flipped through the other pages in annoyance, trying to find a page that wasn't blurry.

Only the last page was clear. And only three words were on them.

_She is reborn.  
_

_

* * *

_**Um… I was just estimating… Tell me if the numbers are wrong, and it wasn't seven thousand years ago that Kaname was born.**

**Oh, and hey, Aido's back from his honeymoon! Oh wait, I don't think I want to see this… I'm out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back! Please enjoy… and I like reviews. (Smile)**

**Oh, and Aido is here to say...**

**_Aido: _I love all of you!**

**... (Author points to Aido and says, 'he's cheating on his wife.')  
**

**Did you really want to say that? ... Well, now I know why you refused to tell me. But honestly, out of so many stories in Vampire Knight, why mine? ... Okay, I don't think I want to know. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter XII: **_**True Master**_

I shut the book and closed my eyes. My head throbbed as I searched for my memories, the one which would tell me who I really am.

Surely I wasn't Kuran Ariya, daughter of some unknown Kuran, sister to Kuran Kaname. I mean, he's alive _now_, and Ichijo had told me he was only eighteen. And this diary dated back to more than seven thousand years ago!

I reached over to my drawers and pulled out the box that held my crystal. I haven't seen any visions lately, but I wanted to see if I could see the past. Also, I think the diary would be safest there.

The crystal sparkled brightly when I lifted the lid. Gently, I lifted it out and took a deep breath. _I want to see my past. Please, show me who I really am._

In my mind, color bloomed into a blurry picture that looked like someone holding a child…

And went black.

Disappointed, I waited for another picture to come up.

--

_A young man – in the form of Shiki, who I've met during the party – with different colored eyes – one blue and one red – stared back at me. His lips moved, forming two words…_

_"Kuran Ariya."_

--

I jolted back into awareness, and my eyes widened. Was he talking to me? Only one person would know.

_Kuran Kaname_.

I was out the door and dashing for his room in that single instant.

--

"Who am I?" I demanded as I threw open his room door. He had been watching the sunrise, and now turned to me with one eyebrow raised.

Kaname chuckled. "Wasn't that rather rude? Bursting in without knocking…"

"I'm not here for distractions," I snapped. I was breathing hard, and trembling violently. My head throbbed painfully, and there was an emptiness in my chest, a longing to know who I was. The answer thrummed quietly at the back of my head, like a long forgotten song.

He sighed. "Wasn't the book enough?"

"It barely showed me anything," I shot back. "Most of the pages were blurry, and only three of them weren't." The first, the middle-most, and the last page, to be exact. And they weren't of much help. "Who is Kuran Ariya? Is she your sister?"

Kaname blinked. "Yes."

"Where is she?"

He smiled. "I'm sure you know."

"What about Kuran Miyabi?"

"She has been dead for quite a while now."

"Are you the Kaname from the book?"

"You're curious, aren't you?"

"Only because I feel that you have the answers to all these questions!" I snapped. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Yes, I am," he answered me.

"How old are you?" I asked swiftly. The song was getting clearer.

His lips twitched into a small smile. "Eighteen."

"How many times have you been eighteen?"

The smile grew. "Twice now."

I sucked in a breath. So he was that Kaname. Now for the last question… for today.

"Am I… Am I Kuran Ariya?"

Kaname paused. His smile vanished, and for an instant, I detected a strange sadness in him before it vanished. I held my breath… waiting. "Do you want to be her?" he asked at last. I let my breath go.

"I want to know if I am she. She was a seer, too."

His eyebrows shot up. "Too?" He picked out the word with surprise.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Don't tell me you didn't know! I'm sure that that was the first thing you noticed."

He shrugged. "Never crossed my mind." I frowned. Wait, he must be trying to distract me. Again. Well, it's not going to work. "I want my question answered," I told him.

Kaname sighed. "If that is what you want…"

Wordlessly, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace. Gently, he tugged it, and it came off his neck. He tossed it to me, and I caught it reflexively.

Another crystal sparkled at me. This one was smaller, but I could sense that it was stronger. The crystal wasn't white this time, but a gentle, soothing ice blue. The chain around it was silver, interlocked in such a way that made it beautiful. The clasp, now broken, had been studded with a small diamond. I stared at it, hypnotized. In my head, the crystal seemed to glow with happiness… that its true master had returned to it. My lids fluttered shut, and almost immediately, the pictures came.

_--_

"_Who are you?" I breathed as I stared into the same face the other crystal had shown me. The handsome face broke into a smile._

"_I see your memories elude you, my darling seer. I am, as I said, someone of high importance, and therefore you have no right to talk to me that way. My name is of little matter to you, Kuran Ariya."_

"_You come here everyday," I replied. "And I never know what you really want. What is it, then, that you want?"_

"_Ah, it is not I, but your dear brother. He is alone… so sad for him now. I'm sending you back to him… don't worry, but it won't hurt." His smile flashed across his face as he reached into his boot for a knife._

_My breath caught._

"_No, please, don't," I whispered. It was déjà vu all over again. A dream becoming real. His face was twisted, and filled with cruelty. My hands were useless things hanging in manacles, and my legs were pinned to the floor. He stepped forward, and, with a triumphant laugh, he drew the blade over my skin. My flesh parted for it, and crimson blood ran down it. He bent his head and his tongue passed over the wound before he brought the knife down with tremendous force, and pain ripped through me…_

"_After this," the man whispered, "you will be known as Yunoki Ariya. No longer will you be the pureblood daughter of the Royal Kuran line, and no longer will you have the power of death…"_

_An agonized scream filled my ears, blotting out whatever he had said, and, as my vision flickered and with my dying breath, I knew that it was me._

--

I snapped out of the vision and stared at Kaname. Tears ran silently down my face, and he wiped them away with a thumb.

A small smile broke through his sadness, and he whispered, "Itouto-chan."

I knew what to reply him with, but the words failed me. I stared at him, and my hands tightened on the crystal.

Finally, my voice worked again, and I whispered a word that I would never have thought I would be saying to Kuran Kaname, the last son of the Kurans. Something that had never crossed my mind clicked, and everything fell into place. I knew in that instant who I was, and who I will be in the days to come. My path cleared, even as I said:

"Onii-sama."

And Kaname embraced me as the tears ran down my cheeks.

* * *

**So now you guys know who she is! I hope that's cleared… and we'll see if there will be a Kaname/OC!!! There are two ways to go now…**

**If you review, I'll give you a side story!**

**Thanks everyone!  
**

**Yuume & Ichijo/OC**

**Kaname/OC & Yuujo**

**Honestly, I'd prefer the first one… but we'll see what you guys like! Please don't hate me for adding in the second choice… There might be a poll in my profile later on, so check it out and vote!**

**Reviews please! If you do, you'll get a side story on what happened after that last line… it won't be in the next chapter, so if you really want to read it, you'll have to click that review button!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Aido: **_**She left me to post this up for her… and I'll just say that I'm no longer available! Just kidding. Call me!**

**Chapter XIII: **_**Certainty**_

As I stepped out of Kaname's room, I was aware that Ichijo was watching me. I raised my head and looked in his general direction. Now that I knew who I truly was, I could feel a little of my power seep back into me.

"Ichijo-kun."

He stepped out of the shadows, and stared at me with some unhidden worries in his eyes. "Ariya… is something wrong?"

I smiled.

"Everything is finally as it should be…" _Well, except for one thing, _I added silently. Suddenly, the longing for him was just too much.

His eyes were wary as he took in my new, upheld posture. "Did something happen?" Was it my imagination, or did his eyes flicker to Kaname's room?

"Everything is just fine, Takuma," I murmured, giving him a half smile. Finding out my true birth title only put more barriers in our relationship. I wondered if Ichio was aware of whom I really was, then dismissed the thought. If he had been aware of it, he would've drank my blood already.

"Yunoki-sama, is something the matter?" Aido asked sleepily as he dragged himself from the room. I looked at him, and he recoiled as if my gaze was a deadly weapon. I sensed all their confusion. Seiren stirred in her sleep not far away from where I stood.

No, Yunoki is no longer my name. I am Kuran Ariya, and nothing can change that. I have been resurrected by the same person who killed me…

_And I don't even know who it is._ I sighed inwardly.

Ichijo stepped towards me, then paused. I sensed that Kaname was behind me, and turned around to face my brother.

He smiled, then ruffled my hair before moving down the hallway and flipping on a switch. Everyone blinked as the light flickered to life, and I watched my brother walk away before turning to Ichijo with the same calm eyes Kaname always had had.

Both he and Aido were staring at me with shock.

"Yes?"

"Gomennasai, Yunoki-sama, but is there something between you and Dorm President – ow!"

Ichijo had stepped on Aido's foot. Hard.

But I still understood anyways.

"Not really." Ichijo looked straight at me, his green eyes probing. I met his gaze calmly. It was amazing how everything felt so right now. "It's truly nothing, Takuma."

He offered a small smile, then stepped forward. Aido looked at him, then me, then back again before backing into his room, saying, "I'll better clean up before Kaname-sama sees this mess…"

I realized that they were leaving today.

My yearning grew, and I rushed forward and pressed my lips to his. My arms were flung around his neck, and he tightened his hold on me, pressing our bodies together. All I could think about at that moment was he, and only he.

When we finally pulled back, his eyes were glowing a brilliant emerald green. "Have you made up your mind?" Without missing a beat, I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled. "And what is it?" he queried.

In answer, I kissed him again.

He pulled back, laughing. "I see." His eyes poured with love and happiness at my decision. I stared back into his eyes, smiling.

"Will you be joining us in Cross Academy, then?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. _Everything has changed since I came to know that I am Kuran Ariya… _"I believe not." _It won't be safe there… so many different vampires… and what will I do if I meet that girl from that vision so long ago? I don't know who she is. I don't think I want to know, either! She looks familiar, though…_

He looked shocked. "Ariya…!"

"I'm sorry, Takuma, but there are things I need to straighten out here. And there is no way I can go there. No one knows who I really am! Not even you… only Kaname knows," I said unthinkingly. "I don't think I can even… go there now. It's not safe."

All this while, he had been gaping at me. "We all know who you are. You are Yunoki Ariya."

"Not really," I told him, smiling again. My fingers traced his face gently.

"Then who are you?"

"It's safer if you don't know… I can only tell you if Kaname allows that."

He frowned. "I thought you didn't like him."

I shrugged. "Things change, you know. People change. He's not as bad as I thought he'd be." Even as I spoke, I sensed him coming nearer.

"I'm glad you think that," Kaname said as he walked to us. He smiled at me before turning to Ichijo. "Get packed. We'll be going soon."

He hesitated, then looked at me. I pushed him gently. "Go. I'll come visit if you're too busy."

He nodded, then moved away. As soon as he was safely out of earshot, I threw my arms around Kaname and said, "I'll miss you, Nii-sama."

Kaname laughed quietly. "Just a few days ago you'd gladly rip my throat out…"

I growled softly. "Don't push it." Soon after, I let him go, and smiled at him. Radiant joy suffused through me; I was extremely relieved to know who I really was now. "Like I said, I'll visit," I said casually. "You'd better go finish your packing…"

He chuckled, but walked into his room obediently. "Yes, little sister."

"Oh, and get me a plane ticket to Cuba!" I called after him. As the door clicked shut, I heard his gentle laughter on the other side. I grinned, then went into my room, and took out the first and second crystal, measuring them. _I don't know which one I should wear…_

The ice blue crystal sparkled almost desperately, while the other crystal remained inanimate.

Laughing, I took the smaller crystal and did the clasp around my neck. _No need to be so pushy!_

The crystal was warm against my skin; it pulsed with gentle heat in perfect synchronization with my heartbeat. I shut my eyes, where I knew that there'll be an image waiting for me.

--

Thunder cracked as two wooden doors flew open at the same time, and the light illuminated the whole place. A dark, strong shape that I recognized as Ichio stood at the entrance, his face filled with the greed for power. I could sense what he wanted…

"_Grandfather," Takuma said, stepping forward with his usual friendly smile…_

_The scene changed, and I saw Ichio kneeling before Kaname, and saw his fangs baring… so close to my brother… so dangerously close…_

_--_

I jolted back into awareness.

For a single moment, I thought that what I saw was happening now, but I could sense Kaname in his room, far away from where Ichio was currently standing. I breathed a small sigh of relief, glad that there wasn't anything wrong going on. Not yet.

Although I didn't recognize the place, but I did recognize the uniforms they wore. It would happen in Cross Academy, on a dark and rainy night. I wondered what outcome would take place. Will Ichio bite Kaname and drink his blood, or would someone intervene? I wouldn't be there, because I wouldn't be able to see it if I were. But I could try to intervene when the time comes… I would follow Ichio there every time he decides to go to Cross Academy, saying that I want to see his grandson. That would work.

That vision also told me not to tell Ichio who I really am; for fear that he would bite me as well. I would keep my mouth shut and tell no one.

When I blinked, a flash of color appeared for a moment behind my lids and disappeared when I opened them. Curious, I shut them again and another vision presented itself to me…

--

A hand appeared in my vision, and there was blood everywhere. It was as if I could see the insides of someone's body; I saw the hand gripping a beating heart. The hand was bloodstained, as was the cuff of the sleeve of someone from the Night Class. The heart beat erratically, and I thought on how much it would hurt and tickle at the same time…

--

"That was disgusting," I murmured to myself, wrinkling my nose. Yuck. Gripping someone's heart is just vile.

I swallowed the bile in my throat and heard someone calling my name. A second later, Takuma stuck his head around my door and gave me a beaming smile. "We're leaving now… are you sure you want to stay?"

I nodded. Dusky light shone through my window, and hurt my eyes just a little. "I'm sure."

He sighed, and stepped towards me. Gentle as the thistledown on the wind, his hands cupped my face and his lips brushed mine once. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," I murmured, putting one hand over his steadily beating heart. The vision flashed in my mind once more and I shuddered delicately.

Takuma knitted his eyebrows together. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Oh, nothing," I said lightly, giving him a smile. "Just… worried about you."

He laughed, and teased, "If you're really worried, you would come with me to Cross Academy…"

I slapped his arm playfully. "Go!" I exclaimed. "They're waiting for you." Indeed, I could sense them milling about downstairs. It worried me that Ichio was with them, but I ignored it and took his hand. "I'll come down with you."

His eyes sparkled mischievously.

"You know, in vampire years, you would only be about… twelve?" he said to me. (1)

I wrinkled my nose. "What brought that up? And besides, I like counting with human years. It makes me feel older."

He laughed again. "Nothing. Just the fact that you're too young to actually think about love and dating and whatnot."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Anyhow, I look like a seventeen year old, don't I?" I shot back. "Although you don't look like an old man to me…"

He groaned.

I grinned, and bounded down the stairs. Kaname looked up as I bounded off the last step and smiled. Seiren offered me a small smile, while Aido looked extremely sleepy. Ichio grunted when he saw that Takuma and my hands were connected, but said nothing. Perhaps only because I decided to stay and not go.

"I'll see you when Ichio decides to come over, maybe even sooner," I said softly to Takuma. I gave Seiren a hug – she was probably my first ever girlfriend – and slapped a high five with both Aido and Kaname.

I helped them carry their luggage out to Ichio's car, and gave Takuma a final hug before letting him go into the car and disappearing from my sight.

But I knew he would return, and the certainty gave me strength until we should meet again.

* * *

**Estimating again! I'm not too sure about ages and all those things… T.T If anyone knows, I'll be extremely glad to hear what it really is, and I'll change the number… **

**Please review!  
**

**The next chapter will be…**

**Chapter XIIII: _Unbidden_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Before we start, Aido wants to promote his fried chicken and also wants to say the disclaimer yet again.**

**_Aido: _GET HANABUSA'S FRIED CHICKEN (HFC) TODAY! It cures just about everything! And she doesn't own anything, not even my fried chicken!**

**_Terrified chicken:_ PWOCK!!!**

**!!! Someone get the chicken out of here before Kaname blows! He's allergic to feathers. Right, Yuuki? =) (Yuuki nods) Remember the time he started sneezing when there was a pillow fight between the both of you… (Catches Kaname's death glare) was I not supposed to see that? I guess not…**

**Anyways, here's your next chapter!**

**Chapter XIIII: _Unbidden_**

_The night was washed with red blood. The images were fuzzy and I couldn't see anything but the blood; it was everywhere. I could hear two heartbeats; one was steadily failing, while the other was thumping as if panicking. What was happening? _

_A voice. My voice? Is it really?_

"_Release me."_

_Another voice. Such a beautiful, melodic voice… why cannot I place it? Why is everything so unclear? _

"_No."_

_The desperation in that voice startled me. It was like… that person was trying to keep whoever it was alive. Like he or she would die without the first person. Such a strong bond…_

"_Please… let me go." The first voice was getting fainter and fainter. Whoever it was is dying. And from the agony lanced in the voice… he or she must be in pain. Agonizing pain._

"_You can't leave me," the second voice growled. "I won't let you."_

"_Release me, my love," the first voice repeated faintly. Then, the voice grew dimmer, and the first heartbeat faltered, and slowed to the point where the person was on the brink of death. "Do not mourn me." _

_There was a sigh, and the first heart went silent. Two heartbeats later, there was a tortured howl of pain and anger, and then everything was cloaked in darkness._

_--_

I awoke with tears streaming down my cheeks, and slowly drifted back into sleep, the tears still coming.

--

_I don't know what that was,_ I thought to myself the next morning as I came out the shower. _It could be a vision, or maybe just a dream. But why was everything so fuzzy? It was like… seeing into a future that I'm not supposed to see. Who were those two? I can't recognize their voices… it hurts my head now to think what they said again… but there was something about releasing somebody… and not letting him or her go or something like that. _

With a sigh, I slipped into a pair of jeans and an ivory, long-sleeved shirt with the words 'Dawn of a New Day' on the front in silvery, cursive letters. I looked out my window. Ironically, it was evening now.

_I guess it's a good thing that I'm going to see Takuma later… maybe he can help. He was always better than me in the game of riddles, no matter how many chances he gave me. _Smiling wryly to myself, I clipped on a bracelet; tiny dolphins marched around my wrist, and bells jangled whenever I moved my arm.

Grabbing my hairbrush, I ran it through my hair quickly a few times, and clipped my long fringe out of my face. Then, I bounded downstairs to grab a glass of water and a blood tablet. I drank it down quickly as Ichio came down the stairs.

"You're in a good mood tonight," he commented in his growling tones.

I smiled as I raided the cupboard for a packet of Pocky; I was going to make peace with Aido today.

He grunted. "Be back by one."

"Hai, Otou-sama," I replied as I skipped out the kitchen and out the door, where a driver waited for me. The young common vampire was brown haired and brown eyed, and wore a classy, spotless white uniform with dark blue buttons and dark blue hems and cuffs. Dark blue also dominated the edge of his collar. The driver bowed.

"Yunoki-sama."

"Konichiwa, Akido-kun," I replied. "Shall we move on?"

He nodded once, and then opened the door for me to enter. I slipped in, and we were soon on our way to Cross Academy.

--

I practically bounced in my seat as we entered the school. I could see Takuma waiting at the entrance for me, with Aido and his cousin, Kain, flanking him. He was beaming at us, while Aido yawned and Kain jabbed his cousin in the ribs.

I couldn't wait for the car to slow to a stop before throwing open the door and dashing over to him. "Takuma-sama!" He chuckled, embracing me; he literally lifted me from my feet. Pulling back slightly, I leaned forward again and kissed him lightly, sneakily listening to the sound of his heart to tell if he was ill or well. "I've missed you," I breathed as he kissed my forehead.

"Then come here to stay," he murmured back.

"Now, it's not like Akatsuki and I don't enjoy a good 'welcome back' conversation by two lovebirds…" Aido began.

I tossed him the somewhat crushed Pocky box into his hands while Takuma let me down. "Here. Shut up and eat those."

He crowed with happiness and dug in happily, walking back to his class. Kain shook his head, completely mystified with what his cousin saw in those 'fat in the form of a stick' sticks, and followed him.

Takuma proffered his arm to me. "Shall we?"

I grinned, and took it. "We shall." Together, we walked into the school, both happier than the Cheshire cat that got at the cream.

--

"Where are we going?" I asked when we turned away from the trail that clearly told me 'Aido and Kain went this way'. Having a good sense of smell was better than having neon signs.

He smiled at me. "Kaname-sama gave me permission to spend my time with you. It's not like I haven't studied any of this before, anyways… It gets boring after a while. You can pass so easily… well, there's no fun in that."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a nerd," I teased him. "Who thinks studying is fun?" I, for one, had ordered Ichio to disallow the tutor to come anymore. I wasn't interested in the past or the levels (which I already know) of vampires or what other crap they might offer. I was only interested in the future and the present. Who wants to study history when they can be out running free?

Out on the fringe of the trees, he stopped so suddenly that I took three more steps before turning around to face him. Once I did, however, he was already seated with a charismatic smile on his face. He patted the grass next to him. I eyed his white pants. "Won't those get dirty?" I asked, gesturing to his immaculate white trousers.

He grinned. "I've got some more if I need them."

I sighed. "Typical." It was. He would usually be ready for anything. Just in case, he says. Huh.

Takuma patted the floor next to him again before leaning backwards and gazing at me from the bug's-eye-view. Gingerly, I knelt next to him, folding my legs under me. He took my hand, and matched his long fingers to mine. "Hey, my hand's still bigger than yours."

"It's obvious, isn't it? You _are _older."

He grinned.

"I know."

I sighed, and he reached up to brush aside a lock of hair; he tucked it behind my ear. I trembled at the touch, so gentle, so tender. It was amazing, seeing as it came from this wondrous creature that was so strong and fast that it would take more than a hundred men to defeat him.

Unconsciously, I leaned forward, and my eyes fluttered half-closed. His right hand tangled in my hair, and pulled me closer.

There was a slight rustling in the trees, and a small mouse skittered towards us, only to squeak in terror and run away. Inwardly, I sighed. What was it about vampires that animals hate so much? Well, at least they have a better sense than humans, who only wished to be close to us, not knowing who or what we are. We were designed that way.

I heard the thudding of a vampire heart before I saw or smelled the vampire. I raised my head and faced the direction of where it was coming from. Takuma sat up and looked, too; I tried not to laugh when I saw the bits of leaf and dried twigs stuck to his back and hair.

A young vampire, maybe around my age in human years, gazed at us with evident hate in his violet eyes. His red necktie fluttered in the windand his black jacket emphasized his good looks and pale skin perfectly. A gentle breeze played with his silvery hair, almost exactly the same color as my eyes, which seem to be darkening with every passing day. A Bloody Rose was in his hands, and he was pointing it right at me. But I felt no fear.

Takuma hissed under his breath, but I didn't look at him. My eyes were fastened on the vampire, who showed no surprise that we were here. There was a slight stab of pain in my heart, but I didn't know what for. A name rose unbidden to my lips, and in a voice that was as a feather on the wind, I breathed, "_Kazuki_?"

* * *

**Hehe… Who's Kazuki? It might not be revealed in the next chapter… but we'll have to see, right?**

**Please review, and I'll give you an extract from the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And I'm alone yet again.**

**Chapter XV: **_**Voices of the Dead**_

The boy vampire frowned, and his gun lowered fractionally, but not enough for Takuma to relax. But, fortunately, Takuma was distracted by the name I had just whispered.

My eyes studied the boy as I tried to recall the person whose name I've just said aloud, unbidden. Something rang dimly in the back of my head, but it was more like background music, not a clear memory. Was this Kazuki a person from my old life? Did he look like this boy?

"Who's Kazuki?" the boy asked in a surprisingly clear voice, considering the fact that it was also lanced with anger and hatred.

I shook my head, mystified myself. "I have no idea."

"Smart move, vampire. You just said the name, and you don't even know who it is. Were you guessing? You purebloods are losing your purity, now, are you?" he snarled, and raised the gun to aim it straight to my heart.

My eyes widened. If he were in front of someone more brutal than I, he would already be dead. As it was, I let out a small snarl, and Takuma raised his eyebrows at me before turning to the boy. "Do not goad her."

"It's all right, Takuma," I murmured, then faced the boy. My eyes flashed red briefly, but he didn't seem to take notice. "Kiryuu Zero-kun… do not think that for an instant, you can defeat a pureblood with only a gun in your hands. We are far stronger than you can ever dream to be… vampire."

I said the last word with the knowledge that he would hate it, but what had possessed me to say it… well, not even I would know.

Kiryuu's eyes flashed with fury, and his finger tightened on the trigger. As fast as I was to step aside, I wasn't fast enough to escape the bullet completely. A small, shocked gasp escaped my lips as the bullet skimmed past my flesh.

Hot, red blood trickled out the wound.

"Ariya!" Takuma gasped, catching my shoulders as I swayed on the spot.

Tiredly, as though the bullet took my strength as well, I looked up at him and smiled. "Don't worry," Takuma," I whispered, using the fingers of my left hand, which was uninjured, to brush the side of his cheek. "It didn't hurt me… much."

Upon saying that, I straightened and glared at Kiryuu full in the eye. He glared back unflinchingly; I wondered if I should admire him for his brashness or hate him for it. I raised my left hand, palm up, and blew into the talon-shaped fingers. (1) A small ball of air rested there, as white as a sheet. The mist in the ball swirled around, moving like a laughing child.

Whispering an inaudible word, I tossed the ball into the air and it disappeared in the night sky. Kiryuu and Takuma stared after it, looking confused and, in Kiryuu's case, slightly scornful. I waited, a small smile playing on the edges of my lips. But waited for what, I had no idea.

I didn't need to wait long. Soon, a swirling mass of dark clouds, clearly visible against the night sky, was gathering above our heads. Lightning crackled and struck the ground angrily between Takuma and me, and Zero, but it wasn't scorching, like the sun. No, it bathed our faces in cool light, and, for that single instant, frozen fingers reached out to my face, begging for me to release them. I heard both Takuma and Kiryuu's gasps of shock, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Takuma skitter back, startled.

I didn't seem to notice.

Because, in my head, thousands of voices whispered, freezing my heart and sending icy shivers down the length of my body. I could feel their presences, all the people whom had been killed… by me.

As the light faded away and the clouds dispersed, my eyes only saw darkness.

* * *

**(1) I really didn't know how else to describe that… it's sort of like… when you relax your fingers…**

**Sorry for the shortness… I wanted to describe more, but then I thought that it would be really Mary Sue-ish if my OC's power was so powerful… more to be told in the next chapter!  
**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, and are going to review!**

**By the way, Aido's chicken really isn't bad. And this story will probably go on until Rido's dead. I think. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow, I'm so glad my writer's block is officially over! I can finally write properly again… without having to stop or hesitate to think what will happen to the lovers in this story next!**

**_Zero:_**** Why was I a bad guy in the last chapter? I'm not that bad… not even to vampires.**

**_Ichijo: _****Have you looked in the mirror whenever you see a vampire?**

_**Zero:**_** (Glares furiously at Ichijo. Ichijo takes out a mirror and Zero smiles at his face) Ah… nothing like a good face to block out an ugly mug.**

_**Ichijo:**_** hey!**

**Okay, you two! No fighting! It's my story… go fight backstage if you need to. (Author sighs as the two vampires walk off backstage, armed with guns, knives, and makeup)**

**Oh, yes, before we start, I'll like to inform you guys that I'm currently writing another story with one of my reviewers, Littlebells! The story is called 'Creatures of the Night', and I'd appreciate it if you give me feedback on that one too... thanks y'all! =3  
**

**So… here we go!**

**By the way, sorry everyone, because I can't remember the Romanian numbers after fifteen… I don't even know if fifteen is right (if someone can tell me, I'll appreciate it) and because the first part of this chapter will be told from no one's point of view… After the vision, though, it's back to Ariya's POV!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: **_**I'm in**_

Takuma stroked her forehead, concern in his eyes. Kaname stood nearby, looking out the window in his uniform. Outside, Seiren was waiting for the chance to go in and worry about her newfound friend. Ruka had taken control of the rest of the Night Class, who had been thrown into frenzy since the sudden storm, then the presence of a Pureblood fading into darkness.

Kaname finally turned around to see the Vice President, grandson of the man who was of the Vampire High Council and wanted to be his guardian, resting his fingers lightly over her wrist to check her pulse, as if he couldn't trust his ears anymore. Kaname sighed.

"She'll come round, Ichijo-kun. Don't look so worried."

"Kaname-sama," Takuma replied in a low murmur. "What if she doesn't?" Once again, he pressed his lips to her cool forehead. Her eyes flickered madly under her lids, and her breathing was choppy.

His mouth twitched upwards. "Believe me, she will come round. She's… just experiencing some things now. Once they're done… she'll be as good as new.

Takuma's eyes were frowning for the first time in his life, but he sighed, and dipped his head to his Dorm Leader. "As you say it, Kaname-sama."

Those 'things' Kaname talked about were the voices of the dead and the visions of the future. Ariya could hear them all: the screaming of the people whom had been tortured, the begging of someone to kill that person… the pleading whispers of the dead for her to bring them back… The visions of the people who will die… It got to the point where she didn't know in which tense she was in: the past, the present, or the future.

When she woke, she would only remember but one vision… or is it the past?

--

"… _Let me handle this, Kaname-sama."_

_Takuma stepped into a room, his eyes fixed on something… what is it? What happened to him? He looked like… like he had seen someone slaughtered by a monster. Empty, with fury clear in his beautiful green orbs. The very same orbs that happiness and joy once danced._

_Kaname smiled. "As you wish, Ichijo-kun." _

_Silently, he moved away, but Takuma said, "Wait." Kaname paused, and Takuma went on. "Despite what you may think… I have not joined the council's side."_

_Kaname turned his head slightly so Takuma could see his smile. "I know." With that, he moved on, until darkness swallowed him. Takuma turned to face whatever it was. _

_The view of the place changed, and Ariya saw Ichio, standing to a side, not completely looking at his grandson. Takuma raised a hand wordlessly, and, as the wind caressed his hair gently, a peaceful look crept across his dead face. His mouth moved, but Ariya could only catch the last few words._

"_Come, Grandfather. Let us together put an end to the Ichijo line."_

_Everything faded into darkness._

--

_-Kuran Ariya-_

I bolted upright, panting.

Harsh sunlight streamed through the big windows, and hurt my eyes. Wincing, I raised an arm to block my eyes as I looked around me, trying to calm myself with my familiar room. Panic rose once more when I didn't recognize the place.

A light snore came from somewhere to my right, away from the sunshine. With my arm still raised, I turned to see who it was. Takuma slept like a baby in the sofa next to my bed. I smiled, reaching out to stroke his cheek, when I saw his peaceful face…

Gasping as the burning memory of the vision hurt my head, I snatched away my hand as though it had been burned. Takuma opened his tired eyes to meet mine, and he yawned. "I'm still dreaming," he murmured to himself, snuggling deeper into the sofa. His arms tightened around the pillow in his arms. He yawned again. "What a nice dream," he added sleepily, then he fell back into the land of dreams. I smiled, then took note of another presence in the room. Kuran Kaname. My Onii-sama.

"Nii-sama," I whispered in greeting. Kaname smiled, a little sadly.

"Ariya-sama," he responded in the same hushed tone, so as not to wake Takuma. Kaname looked at me. "Are you feeling all right?"

I nodded.

"You've been out for longer than usual… three days. Usually, you wake up in twelve hours," he whispered.

"Usually?" I wrinkled my nose. Well, that's something I never knew I had. "What happened after I passed out?"

"You tried using your power before your body had the time to awaken the Royal Blood in you," he whispered back. "It would be easier if a vampire of the Kuran line would just drink out of you… Anyways, you couldn't cope with the immensely wild part of you that is usually dormant, and you couldn't handle the voices of the dead like you usually do, so you took a longer time to recover. Everyone was worried. Especially Seiren, Ichijo, and me." He smiled.

I shuddered. Every detail from that night was so clear to me, even in my unnatural slumber. "Shall I wake Takuma?"

"You can try, but I doubt anything can wake him now, even if you had a whole band of Level Es playing some really loud instruments."

I smiled as I stepped out of bed and went to kneel by my lover. "I've found a way to wake him up; after all, I'd been the one he'd played with. Sometimes, he'll fall asleep whilst I think on how to checkmate him in chess, so I'll use this method."

"Please teach us, because sometimes, we are in great need of him while he sleeps."

I grinned. "You'll need his permission." Without waiting for a reply, I placed my right hand – I winced at the pain that suddenly shot up my arm – on his neck and slid my other hand under his shirt to his side. Gently, I pressed on the side, squeezing his neck at the same time with ice-cold fingers.

Takuma bolted upright, his eyes wide like someone who'd been a victim of drenching. Kaname took one look at him and burst out laughing. I stared at my brother, amazed that even he could produce a sound like that. He'd always seemed like the sort who was devoid of happy emotions such as this.

Takuma blinked at me sleepily. Sensing that he was going to fall back into the land of dreams, I rubbed his neck with my cold fingers, and he flinched. "I'm awake, I'm awake!"

"I know," I smiled, and kissed his lips gently. He sighed, and I sat next to him. Kaname tactfully left us alone to talk, still somewhat chuckling. It was as if he knew that we both had questions for each other.

I snuggled closer to his side, and he wrapped a warm arm around me, hiding a yawn. I grinned, and poked his side. He jumped.

"Hey!"he protested. I just grinned and did it again, making him jump once more.

Laughing, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them together with one hand. Although I knew that I could easily break free, I let him have his fun. He shoved me so I was lying flat on my back and he sat atop me. "Hah!" he triumphed.

I grinned and good-naturedly said, "Okay, you've won. Now can I get up?"

He leaned closer to me, and I blushed. Why can I kiss him, but can't stand him being so close? It was weird.

"I don't know," he mused; his sweet breath fanned across my face and I blushed harder. "I kind of like this," he added with a grin as he leaned closer, just a hair's breath away from me. Blushes blended together in my cheeks.

"Please, Takuma," I pleaded as his nose ran up and down my too warm neck. "Let me up."

"I don't think I want to."

"For me."

"Even if you break up with me right now, I won't let you go."

I groaned again and he laughed, pressing a kiss to my lips before getting off me at last. I sat up and glared at him playfully. He grinned mischievously. "You could at least thank me," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

His expression became serious all of a sudden, and he took both my shoulders, sitting casually next to me. I stared into his beautiful green orbs and almost missed what he asked me. "What happened that night?"

I shrugged. I didn't even know myself. Something else took over… something deeper. Maybe Kuran Ariya was awakening in me. But I can't tell him that.

"Ariya," he sighed. "It wasn't… well, it was very interesting… but it was also terrifying. All those voices… they tried to grab your soul when you fainted, and it took Zero's Bloody Rose to stop them. Even after that, they spread out and it we had to chase them away so they won't enter the Academy. I know that there is something you are not telling me… but I just don't know what."

I swallowed. "I don't…" I started, only to stop when he stared hard at me. I lowered my gaze. "I don't remember."

"You do."

I swallowed again.

"No."

"I know you remember, Ariya… please, just tell me what's wrong. Tell me how I can help," he pleaded. "What you did… it's only something that a powerful pureblood can do. You called back the spirits of old, Ariya. The dead vampires who had taken their last breaths. Not even Kaname can do that. No one. It's supposed to be virtually impossible. But you did it."

I breathed in deeply and shook my head. "I can't tell you," I whispered. "I don't even know what happened myself. It was… like someone else took over my mind and…" I trailed off, gesturing helplessly.

He sighed. "Ari…" he paused, then smiled. "Well, the good news is that the Chairman is enthusiastic that there's another vampire on campus, and he wants to know if you are going to join us. Are you?"

I looked around and pretended to think. "Well, since I'm already here, why not?" I said, smiling. "Do you think Ichio would mind?"

Takuma laughed. "I doubt it. He can't do anything about it, anyways."

I grinned. "Then I'm in."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! (Author looks up from kicking Ichijo awake. Around the Author, all the vampires are fast asleep)**

_**Ichijo: **_**(Yawn) Go 'way.**

**Get up! I need you for the show!**

**(Ichijo snuggles deeper underneath blanket and grumbles something inaudible. Author sighs)**

**Since my 'actors' are feeling lazy today… well, I'll show you a 'video' of the next chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: **_**The First Night**_

Takuma looked slightly overwhelmed as we stepped out of the Chairman's office. My brother was smirking slightly, but there was an apologetic look in his eyes when he saw my expression.

I, for one, felted shocked and completely overwhelmed by the Chairman. He was… very _enthusiastic_ about my enrollment. I'd taken the test yesterday… and, according to Kaname, I'd passed with flying colors. Aido paid up rather reluctantly… He'd taken a bet that I'd fail the test, but I'd proved him wrong.

Today the Chairman asked me here so we can take an interview. Kaname was asked along, but I'd ordered Takuma to follow me, and there was nothing anyone can do when they saw my expression of pleading.

My Night Class uniform was slung over my arm. I'd downright refused to wear it now. I had been going to start class the next night… but Kaname is forcing me to go tonight. I guess he wants to see how I'd survive the screams that I could hear each evening in my room in person.

"Are you feeling okay?" Takuma asked me. I nodded.

"Just… wow, he's really… something," I managed, thinking of the Chairman and his paternal side. He'd wanted me to call him 'daddy', but as I gaped at him in shock, both Kaname and Takuma burst out laughing, and he told me that it was joke.

Takuma placed an arm around me, and I leaned into his side. Kaname's eyes frowned slightly at us, but I ignored him. He didn't need to take his role as Onii-sama so seriously.

Once we were back in the Moon Dorm, I shrugged off his arm and bounded to my room to change. The other students were already waiting for us to return and now they were sitting downstairs, waiting for me to change.

With hurried movements, I tugged, zipped, and buttoned on my clothes. Then, I tied the crystal around my neck; it nestled directly at the base of my throat. I slipped into the hard new shoes just as Seiren put her head around my door.

"Ariya-sama, are you finished?"

I pulled a face at the suffix before answering. "Yes. I'm not missing anything, right?" She shook her head.

"We need to get moving now…" she hinted.

I sighed, and gave myself another once over before turning to her. "Let's go."

She led the way downstairs and Takuma immediately came to stand at my side as soon as my foot came off the last step of the stairs. I saw Kaname scrutinizing my outfit, and a half-smile tugged at his lips.

"You look beautiful," Takuma murmured, and kissed my brow. I saw Sara glaring at me, but I ignored her. She had been like this since the day I came here… I wondered what was wrong.

Kaname turned suddenly and walked out the door. Takuma tugged at my hand and the two of us followed him out. Behind us, the other vampires followed, talking together in steady tones. Seiren and Ruka came to stand next to Takuma and I. Kain and Aido stood next to Ruka.

We came to a halt behind the door where I could hear the eerie silence of anticipation.

The doors creaked and pushed outwards.

The torrent of screams that followed made me flinch and cringe. Takuma stroked my back soothingly as Aido stepped forward and flashed a cocky grin at the girls.

"Good morning, beautiful ladies!" he cried. "I see you are all as lively and cute as ever." The screams grew louder. I grimaced. If I made it out of here unscathed, it would be a miracle.

One of the girls suddenly turned to me, and her eyes fell on the interconnected hands of both Takuma and I. She gasped, and whispered something to the next girl.

Takuma shot me a worried look that clearly said, _This is bad. Very bad._

"OH MY GOD!!" she shrieked.

That, of course, caught the attention of the other girls. Hastily, I tugged my hand out of Takuma's and stared blindly at the floor.

Someone touched my right shoulder comfortingly. I raised my eyes to see my brother staring down at me with a soothing look in his eyes."Do not worry," he murmured before moving forward to talk to the Disciplinary Committee, both his and my little sister, Kurosu/Kuran Yuuki. I remembered her from a vision when I was a little younger.

It was easy to see that he was helplessly in love with the girl. The hard look in his eyes softened, and he moved with more ease, as if he had been in pain and just the sight of her had healed him. A tender look blossomed in his face, and he had a small, if sad, smile on his face.

Takuma urged me after Seiren, who was already walking ahead. I moved forward, smiling at my little sister as I passed, and earning a terrifying look from the Level D Vampire, Kiryuu zero. I practically cringed, but Takuma caught my arm and shot the guy a warning look. I was grateful for that. Kiryuu gazed at me with pure hatred in his eyes as someone reached out and caught my elbow. Startled, I whirled to the person, one of the Day Class boys. "What's your name?" he asked. Takuma stayed behind me, both hands on my shoulders to support me.

"Ariya," I replied in a small voice.

The boy smiled brightly, and Takuma steered me away. "Are you all right?" he queried.

I nodded, and said in my best 'normal' voice, "Just give me a minute to get back my hearing." I cringed as someone screamed, and resisted the urge to cover my ears to relieve some of the suffering. My poor eardrums were taking a real beating. I wonder how the others handled it.

Aido winked at a nearby girl, causing her to swoon. I have to admit, he was pretty good with girls. Too bad it was only with the human girls.

Then, I heard my Onii-sama say, "It's all in the past now, Yuuki. You don't have to be like this." There was a flash of heat, and I grinned. Yuuki was blushing.

I turned as Kiryuu grabbed my brother's hand. I lurched half a step forward before Takuma caught my shoulder and Seiren grabbed my hand. I knew that Rima was nearby, her wary eyes on me, in case I should snap. Somehow, the news that I was somewhat stronger than Kuran Kaname went round. Like I even knew how I did that!

"Kuran-senpai," Kiryuu said, pronouncing my brother's name as though it were something disgusting. "The Night Class lessons are about to start."

Kaname slipped his hand out of Kiryuu's, and smiled in a friendly way, but I caught the menacing edge under the mask. I was surprised, actually, at Kiryuu's reaction. Was he in love with Yuuki?

"Scary…" my brother said with a smile, "Student councilor." He walked away with a wave, and brushed his hand against my shoulder as he passed. He had caught my moment of anger. Of course. Nothing passed the great Kuran Kaname.

Takuma touched the back of his hand to my cheek as I stared after my brother. "Shall we go?" he whispered.

I raised my eyes to meet his green ones, and nodded.

--

"Kaname, I would like to talk to you alone."

It was after a particularly boring lesson that I finally ventured to speak out loud. As the teacher droned on and on, I was busy wrestling with my thoughts, wondering about things about my real family, and who I really was, and what the hell was that thing with that night?

It all started when the teacher mentioned that the word 'Kuran'. Then, he started to speak about vampire history, something I had already studied about a million times, trying to see if I could remember the names of my real parents if I came across them. But I'd soon given up and thrown the book out the window.

Kaname gazed at me with calm eyes. I was sure he could see into my very soul, and shuddered slightly from the thought.

"Of course, itouto-chan," he said in a very low voice; so low that even I had to struggle to hear him, even though I was about a foot away from him. "We'll go outside." He raised his voice so that all could hear, "Ichijo, take my place and make sure they behave."

He led the way outside, and Takuma shot me a confused look. I assured him with a small smile as I disappeared after Kaname.

Once we were out of earshot, he turned to me. I almost ran right into him.

He looked at me calmly.

I opened my mouth to begin, "Onii-sama…"

"I already know what you want to ask. You have been thinking about it for the whole lesson. It was rather distracting, but at least it amused me a little," he said with a smile. "I'm afraid I can only answer your third question. You already know the second, and the first… even I can barely remember.

"What happened that night would have been a disaster if Kuran Ariya part of you hadn't taken over your power. However, your physical body wasn't strong enough to withstand such strong magic, so you were almost pulled into the realm of the dead with those spirits you summoned, if Ichijo and Kiryuu hadn't thought to pull you away. You were quite lucky."

"Is it possible for me to truly become the risen daughter of the Kuran clan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can I…" I hesitated, "Can I return to my original body? Is it possible?"

Kaname looked surprised at the question, but he answered quickly, "It may be, but we do not know for sure. This body of mine," he gestured to himself, "was the body I was borne in. My body is preserved somewhere… I am not sure of yours."

I bowed my head and pondered over it for a while before raising my head again.

"If… If I am back in my real body… would I regain control over my powers?" I whispered. That was all I wanted: control over myself before I hurt anyone else.

Kaname sighed. "Since you really want to know… yes."

My eyes lit up, and Kaname shot me a look.

"Even if you can find your body anywhere, I still do not wish you to try. It is too dangerous. I'd rather not lose another member of my family just yet."

I nodded once, but my thoughts had taken me elsewhere.

Kaname frowned at me, and he sighed before grabbing my shoulder and shaking me slightly. "I mean it."

I blinked. "And I get it." I tried to keep my thoughts to myself, but he glared at me. I'm definitely taking yoga to clear my mind.

My brother ruffled my hair lightly, and said, "There's another new student coming tomorrow. I… want you to keep your distance from her. Please."

I frowned. "But…"

"Please, itouto-chan. For my sake… and Ichijo's."

I bit my lip, and sighed. "All right. But why?"

He smiled at me wryly. "You will see."

* * *

**As you can see, I started it right before the 'new student' comes. Otherwise, it will be too long… I took the part where Kaname went, "Scary… student councilor,' from the first manga, because I didn't know how else to portray Zero's hate for him, and vice versa. I mean, there _are_ a lot of ways, but, unfortunately for the two of them, I need them both alive. Of course, you will know, but just in case some random comes here and reads this… argh, I confuse even myself. Sorry. Ciaoz!**

**Oh, and there's another reason why I started it so late… you'll find out later… when I write that part.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, everyone! Sorry for the reposting of this chapter, but thanks to (who tipped me off about the faulty chapter... thank you!:=D) I am now reposting it in hopes that all of you can now read it...**

* * *

**Akatsuki bought my plane in the auction… I hope he doesn't crash. I love that plane.**

**So… when we last left off, Kaname warned Ariya about Kunarei Maria… Hmmm… what will Ariya do?**

**By the way, I'm making up some of the conversations, because I can't remember them. So please forgive me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: _I Love You_**

I swung my legs playfully as I sat on my table. I was aiming for Aido's butt. He was pretty down about something… so I'm trying to cheer him up.

Takuma was watching me with his wide green orbs. He seemed to be frowning about something; not in the bad way, the way that people frown when they were trying to figure something out. I flashed him a small grin, and kicked out with a little more force than just now.

"Ow!" Aido yelled, jumping up and rubbing his butt with both hands.

I nudged one of his hands with a foot. "Go emo again, and I'll kick harder." I paused, then added, "You know what? I think I prefer you when you were playing tricks on me this morning."

Takuma grinned, and Kaname coughed to hide a laugh. Everyone chuckled; even Ruka allowed herself a small smile. Oh, sorry. Everyone but Shirabuki Sara; she glared at me like I was a roach in her path.

Ignoring her, I hopped off the table and went to stand with Takuma. He brushed my cheek once with the back of my hand and let it stay there on my shoulder. I stared up at him, and suddenly felt very, very short.

Then I sensed a presence of another pureblood vampire outside. I stiffened, and my eyes flashed to the door. Automatically, I started to move slightly in front of Takuma.

The Madly Blooming Princess has finally come for revenge.

Takuma looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Kaname raised his head as well to gaze at the door. I sensed that he was getting ready to attack if need be. The other vampires stirred restlessly and turned to the door.

It flew open, and the body of Kunarei Maria sat on the teacher's desk, bubbly and innocent. But there was nothing bubbly or innocent about the mind that controlled this victim.

She let out a small, childish giggle. "Has class started yet?" she asked innocently, batting her long lashes as she gazed around the room. Her gaze came to a rest on me, and as I glared at her, she giggled again.

Aido stared at her, amazed. "Who… Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Maria cocked her head thoughtfully. "'Who the hell'…" she murmured, then got up gracefully before leaping – no, leaping is the wrong word. She practically flew to his table, and landed on her knees in silence on Aido's table. She cupped his right cheek with her hand and whispered, "Hey, boy. Do you think you can talk to me this way?"

I coughed.

She turned to me, her eyes studying me, as if she knew who I really was.

It was Kaname who tore her attention from me. "Maria-san… maybe you should introduce yourself first."

"Oh!" she giggled, looking at him with a beaming smile. She bounded over to him and giggled again. "Maria is so happy! She is finally meeting a pureblood."

Kaname smiled vaguely as I gritted my teeth. The lights overhead flickered, and shone at full brightness again. Many vampires cast me worried looks, but I ignored all of them. The crystal burned hot on my throat; I let out a small cry of pain, and tried to lift it from my neck, but it burned my hand as well. I stumbled back, and the last thing I felt was a pair of warm arms catching me.

--

_Da-dump. Da-dump. Da-dump._

_The heartbeat was so loud. It blocked out all other sounds._

_Da-dump. Da-dump. Da-dump._

_The scene before me was red. So red. And it moved, in time with the heartbeats. The heart was fading… The picture was hazy. So much pain… It hurt. _

_The picture changed, and I saw myself, crying, standing before Takuma. He wore a gentle look on his face, like he was trying not to break down, too. My lips moved quickly as I tried to form incoherent sentences, but he cut me off, and whispered, "It's all right. I'm fine with it." He took my hand and kissed my palm. "Just know that–" his voice broke, and he cleared his throat, "Just know that I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me. Always."_

_He turned, and the hazy picture dissolved into darkness._

_--_

Takuma stroked her face gently, wiping away the tears that suddenly slipped down from her eyes. She must be having a sad dream.

He kissed her forehead, and continued to wipe her eyes while Kaname stared at them with guarded, slightly angry, eyes.

Takuma lay beside her on her bed, watching her face. About half an hour ago, she let out a soft cry, and the waterworks started. She still hadn't stopped crying. Her lips moved suddenly, and she whispered, "It's not like that… no, please… don't… Takuma…" she sighed, and more tears slipped down from her eyes.

Kaname looked out the window.

She continued to talk, like she was pleading with someone, "I… I can't tell you. But we're not like that… Please, Takuma… Listen… Kaname… Kaname… He is… We're not…" she sighed again, and randomly said, "Seiren…"

Takuma focused his attention on her ramblings.

"Takuma… Don't go… Don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, then stopped himself. Her words were so terrified, so real, like she was experiencing something bad. It tore at his heart, that she said that. He clasped her hand, and kissed her fingers.

"_No_!" she suddenly screamed, bolting upright. She was panting heavily, and more tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"Ariya! Ariya!" Takuma hurriedly grabbed her into a hug, trying to calm her racking sobs. "Ariya, I'm here, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere," he promised her, rubbing her back. Kaname stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Takuma!" she cried, and wept harder. Her arms tightened around his neck. "Oh, Takuma. I won't let you go," she whispered. "I'll never let you leave me. I'll never let your heart be broken." She sobbed again, and her tears dampened his shirt. It was as if he could read her thoughts - he knew the ending to that sentence. _Even if it broke mine._

"I'm not going anywhere," he repeated, stroking her hair as Kaname stepped back. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you. Never."

They continued to sit that way until her racking sobs stopped. Kaname had tactfully left them alone, but Takuma knew him enough to know that he was worried about this girl. She had entered the hearts of almost every vampire in this academy. Even now, most of them were waiting for her to awaken. Kaname forbid everyone but Takuma to come in her room.

When her sobs finally died down, he whispered, "Are you okay?"

She nodded her head weakly, and tightened her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered. She drew her head back slightly and pressed her lips to his. Her hands twined into his hair, and he slipped both arms around her waist.

_I'll never leave you, Ariya. Never. _

_I love you, too._

**

* * *

**

**Hehehe… I know it looks like a TakumaOC right now, but keep reading! There might be a little twist…**

**And, as you can see, I skipped the part with Ichio coming to Cross Academy, meaning that it was a thing of the past. So… did I worry you guys?**

**Reviews are the new black. =3 Just kidding.**

**By the way, these few chapters are a whole barrage of sad ones... Then, it'll be happy!! =3**

**It's that time of the year again!  
xXMerry Christmas!Xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Author looks up from strangling Akatsuki. His face is purple. Author drops him at the sight of readers) Hey! (Author glares down at Akatsuki) Yeah, he crashed. I told you to get a license before flying! Jeez.**

_**Akatsuki: **_**I said I was sorry!**

**Not helping. Just shut up, and call Kaname here. He's gonna make you carry water buckets. **

**(Akatsuki grumbles intelligibly as he walks away)**

**So... here we are! Please enjoy everyone... And don't think that just because he said that he loved her yesterday it means that it will be a TakumaOC! Like I said, there are many twists and turns in this story... Hehehe...**

**Reviews are very much welcome. Constructive criticism is good. Flames are ignored.**

**Oh, yes, repeated apology for the previous chapter. Those who couldn't read it... PM me and I'll send it to you. **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: **_**For the Best**_

I absent-mindedly stroked my crystal with one finger. It was still warm, even as it lay on the cold dresser. It seemed to be shaking, but that could be my imagination.

I heard Aido shift outside, and made a face at the door. Kaname had decided to post a guard outside my room door. Aido wasn't supposed to let anyone in but Kaname. Just Kaname.

Kain yawned. He was standing at a dark corner in my room, looking deathly bored. He was guarding me, too. Stupid Onii-sama and his overprotective sense of 'humor'.

With a sigh, I tucked the stone into my pocket, waving Kain off as I hopped up to go to get a blood tablet from the bathroom. He settled back against the wall, his eyes on me. Like I would run anywhere.

I could sense Takuma coming closer to my room, and knew that he wanted to see me, but I felt... weird. Like he was a stranger. It was odd, but after that day exactly a week ago, I felt distant from him. Like there was a part of me who didn't know anyone here at all. Well, except for Kaname. There was something new in me... something that I used to feel for only Takuma that I now felt for Kaname.

I shivered and quickly gulped down the blood tablet. Outside, Takuma was pleading with Aido to let him see me, but Aido reminded him that only Kaname could see me.

Part of the reason why Takuma couldn't see me was because Kaname was worried about him. He was afraid that he would be brokenhearted for some unknown other part was my fault. Like I said, I distanced from him somewhat... and I didn't want him to leave me, so I'm trying to keep away from him. I didn't want to break both our hearts, like Kaname.

Takuma's presence faded, and Kaname's entered.

Ridiculously eager, I ran out of the bathroom and threw my arms around him. My brother told Kain to go outside in a low murmur. Kain obeyed without question, although he shot me a confused look. I knew that he was thinking of Takuma, but right now, I felt no remorse.

"Kaname Onii-sama!"

He chuckled, and rubbed my back. "I'm here."

I looked up at him, and smiled. "Nii-sama, Takuma-kun wanted to come in... I didn't know if it was all right, but Aido sent him away."

Kaname stared at me with calm eyes. "It should be all right now... he misses you. A lot."

I sighed. "But I feel..." I trailed off, and looked away. "I don't want to break his heart... if we end badly. He's a nice person."

"Yes."

"Nii-sama..."

"What is it, Ariya?"

I paused. "Why... why am I torn two ways? Between Takuma... and you? With every moment spent with you... my heart is drawn further to yours, but a part of me is guilty for betraying Takuma," I whispered, so none but my brother would hear. "Is it wrong of me? To feel for two people? I can't control myself... I want to feel free... but I am bound with two people."

Kaname sighed.

"Itouto-chan, you must trust your heart. What do you feel for Takuma? What do you feel for me? Is your feelings for him stronger than yours for me? Can you live without him? You have lived without me..."

I shivered, thinking back to those lonely days where my mind couldn't rest, for they were filled with agonizing pictures of Takuma, and these few but long days without him... even now, I feel torn.

"No," I whispered. "I can't live without him."

"Then listen to your heart, and I will ask him to meet with you." My brother pried my arms from around his waist and smiled. "It will be okay, Itouto-chan." He ruffled my hair, something that he was now in a habit of doing. I glared at him as I straightened the strands. It was no point to complain anymore. He just grins.

Then, I let my shoulders droop. "But... Takuma wants answers... something that I cannot give. He doesn't understand. I know what he wants, but I can't tell him. I'm afraid... of his reaction. He will think that you and I were meant for each other... to keep our family's line going. That was what I dreamt about, Kaname. He found out, somehow. He told me that it was okay, but his eyes! I could see so much pain... I just wanted to reach out and hold him close, and... I just wanted to kiss him until the look disappeared from his eyes. I couldn't stand it," I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself and going to sit on my bed. "You don't know how it feels," I continued, "To see that look in the eyes of someone you so loved. I hated it. What's more, I was helpless. He wouldn't listen, and my oath to you kept the works from saying a single word about who I really am." I shuddered.

Kaname sat beside me and soothingly ran a hand through my hair. He kissed the top of my head before standing with a small, sad smile. "I will be right back," he promised.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and bobbed my head in the tiniest movement possible. He smiled again reassuringly, and departed. Kain came in a few seconds later, and went back to 'his corner' of my room. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice him staring at me.

"You don't plan to cheat on Ichijo, do you?" he asked in his deep tone. I jumped, startled, and looked at him sharply.

"I beg your pardon?"

He frowned. "You... and Kaname-sama... I'm sorry, Yunoki-sama. I don't mean to pry, but I know you're hurting Ichijo."

I shivered. They noticed, too. The last words pierced my heart. _I don't mean to pry, but I know you're hurting Ichijo..._ "Someday, I'll get someone to explain everything to you," I promised, and shivered again.

Someone knocked on the door. Takuma was here.

"Yunoki-sama, Ichijo says that Kaname-sama sent him here. Do..." the hesitation was brief, but obvious, "Do you want to see him?"

Do I want to see him? Yes, with all of my heart, and my soul. I would do anything to see his eyes, bright and happy as always; his hair, wavy and untameable. His voice was the one I would go to the end of the earth for...

"Yunoki-sama?"

Kain was peering at me now, and Aido opened the door to see what was wrong. I hadn't noticed the tears that ran from my eyes. Broken sobs ripped from my chest, and tears ran down my cheeks in endless streams. The dim light overhead flickered dangerously.

Takuma now stood across from me, his emerald eyes passionate and slightly sad. I hated the tears that blocked out the rest of him, hated them to the fiery pits of hell. I wanted to see his face, his beautiful face, but couldn't. Helplessly, I raised my hand in the desperate attempt to grab hold of him, and his cool hand wrapped around mine, yanking me up and pressing me to his body.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-s-sorry!" I blubbered, my hands gripping his shirt like it was a life saver. I pressed my face against his chest and tightened my grip on his shirt. If I had been coherent, I would have thought that I would leave a few holes in his shirt, but I wasn't.

He wrapped his strong arms around me, making me his prisoner. I breathed in his scent, the scent that drove me crazy. He said nothing, but he just held me as tight as he could, as close as we could get to each other. I continued to cry, but my sobs calmed, and I reached up to tangle my fingers in his hair. Our lips met, and I tasted salty tears on his lips as well as mine. And, in the brief moment when our lips parted, he whispered my name.

--

_... __I saw myself, crying, standing before Takuma. He wore a gentle look on his face, like he was trying not to break down, too. My lips moved quickly as I tried to form incoherent sentences, but he cut me off, and whispered, "It's all right. I'm fine with it." He took my hand and kissed my palm. "Just know that–" his voice broke, and he cleared his throat, "Just know that I'll always be here for you._

--

My eyes flew open, and I broke our kiss, backing away. I couldn't meet his eyes. I kept my gaze carefully away from his face, staring blindly at the floor as I moved away from him. He moved forward in time to my footsteps, concerned.

"Ariya?"

I wiped at my streaming eyes, and said in an agonized, broken tone, "Please, go away." I was thinking fast, trying to get out of this, somehow.

He didn't. He sped up and caught my arms. "Ariya, what's wrong?"

I tried to look away from him, but he caught my face and forced me to stare at him. The tortured expression in my eyes made him start and move back for a second, long enough for me to twist out of his grip.

"Please," I begged, trying to keep the agonizing sorrow out of my voice. "Please, just leave me alone." He looked thoroughly confused right now.

"Ariya, is something the matter? Please, tell me. I want to help you."

I took a deep breath, and looked away from his face so I wouldn't see his expression when I delivered the next line. Here it came...

"The matter is _you_!" I screamed. "I can't take it anymore, Ichijo, I really can't. You and me... it just won't work. I'm _not_ any common vampire, and you know that. We're just not meant for each other. And you can only help me by _keeping away from me_! I just... I just don't want this. I can't stand it. We're not meant for each other, and never will be. Just... Just go!" I pushed away his hands, hanging limp and frozen in front of me, as if he was still trying to reach out to me. I saw the shocked expression on his face before I turned away, and it was that expression that made me feel guilty. Immensely guilty.

But I set my jaw and forced myself not to break down, not to throw my arms around him and tell him that no matter what I said, I still loved him with all my heart. I turned away from him and crossed my arms, closing my eyes in pain. Thank goodness Kain left.

There was no sound from behind me, just the quiet murmur of his thudding, pained heart.

_I'm so sorry,_ I thought to him, yearning for him to understand that thought. _Please forgive me, if you can find it in your heart to go past whatever emotion my words have taken hold and thrust into your heart. I'm so sorry._

Takuma took a step back suddenly, and whispered, "Ariya... why?"

The pleading tone in his voice almost broke through me. Almost.

"I... can't," I choked out, surprised by the amount of pain in my voice. I thought I was strong, that I could hold against this...

"What did I do?" he pleaded. "Tell me."

I opened my eyes and gazed out into the rainy night. "It's not..." I hesitated, then sighed. "I just can't." That was all I could say. But maybe I could just tell him something else, telling him that it wasn't his fault. Hopefully, these words would put his tortured heart at ease. "It's not you, it's me," I whispered, clenching my fists.

"Ariya..."

"Just go, Takuma," I begged, whirling around to face him. "Please, just go. I need time on my own."

Takuma's face saddened, and he stepped back again and bowed. Without another word, he turned around slowly and, with heavy footsteps, walked out the door, and possibly out of my life.

It was only when his presence and footsteps faded that I allowed myself to break down completely and cry my eyes out. Someone must have called Kaname, because he was suddenly next to me, and hugging me. "Was that necessary?" he whispered in my ear. "I heard what you said. It was pretty harsh."

I gulped. "It was... it was for the best. Now... now, he will be safe from me."

Kaname didn't reply, but his arms tightened around me as my sobs increased, and I fell asleep with my head against my brother's shoulder and tears still running down my cheeks.

* * *

**Hehehe... so... another twist. **

_**Ichijo: **_**I'm not that stupid. I know if someone's... lying.**

**Really? Oh, yea, I forgot to say... this story might end in a bad way?**

_**Ichijo: **_**Liar.**

**... I'm serious. (Author shows twin plots to Ichijo)**

_**Ichijo: **_**... **

**Hah! Anyways, review please!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

… **Zzz… Zzz… **

**(Author is kicked by Ruka)**

… ***grunt* (author turns over sleepily) Go 'way. Zzz… Zzz…**

_**Ruka: **_**Since the author is asleep, I have to take over for this chapter… The plot is right here. (waves plot in air) Although I don't know why I have to. She prefers the Yuuki/Kaname pairing.**

* * *

**Chapter XIX: **_**The Tears of a Pureblood Part I**_

It became quite obvious that Takuma was desperate to get over me when I saw him trying to laugh and talk with Aido in his normal tone, but the spark never entered his eyes. Honestly, I've never seen anyone else try so _hard._ It hurt just to watch.

Ruka was looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Of course she would know what was going on. She stayed right next to me. But she kept her mouth shut. Thank goodness.

It was hard to look at him, to see the emptiness in his once laughing green eyes. It hurt me. A lot. But I couldn't seem to tear my eyes from him. Even as I passed him and he didn't look at me, I continued to look until Kaname caught me from hitting the wall. He shook his head once, very firmly, and I sighed.

How I longed to see his laughing eyes once more, directed at me.

_Takuma... _

"Takuma-sama!"

My heart gave an extremely pained wrench, and all eyes flashed up to meet mine.

All but two.

Takuma smiled at Sara, the girl who hated me the moment I entered this school. She smiled back, a flirtatious smile that made me furious in one instant. The lights overhead flickered dangerously, but the two took no notice.

As if he wanted to hurt me as much as I hurt him, he swiftly bent to kiss her hand. She caught his cheek and kissed his lips, lightly.

A tearing sensation ripped across my chest.

Without warning, I whirled around and tore away from Kaname, who had grasped my hand in case I went berserk. I threw myself into a dead run, knowing that no one can outrun me but Kaname, and I had a head-start.

Suddenly, I stumbled, clutching at my heart, panting, straining to find myself again.

A burning sensation curled up from my toe, to my ankle, up my calf, all the way up to my chest.

In the moment, my heart broke completely in two. It was a terrible, spine-shattering feeling. I felt my consciousness slipping, and saw a bright light, bathing me in its warm radiance. I raised one hand, and felt peace move through me. The last of my consciousness wondered vaguely how I could stand the bright light.

Then, darkness.

--

"Will she be all right, Shizuka-sama?"

"Yes." Someone stroked my forehead. "She's frozen cold," the girl murmured. Her voice turned gentle, and I sighed, unconsciously.

My eyes fluttered open.

Kunarei Maria stared down at me, her eyes gentle, but filled with a weariness that I didn't understand. My brain was confused, and I blinked at the boy in a mask standing next to her. He was a human, but he smelled suspiciously like a vampire.

"Are you all right?" she asked, a small smile playing on her perfect lips.

The question rang in my head several times before I fully understood what she said. _Are you all right? Are you all right? _

"I am." _Although it depends on what you meant by that. _

Maria stroked my forehead once more, and I closed my eyes, revelling in the sensation that I was actually _loved_, once again.

"Ichiru," she murmured over her shoulder. "Take her to my room. Make her comfortable."

"Hai, Shizuka-sama."

"Ariya-sama, Ichiru will stay with you until you feel better."

I opened my eyes and sighed. "Okay. Thank you," I tacked on as an afterthought.

Maria smiled.

My hazy head began to clear, and I felt half-dead. It was like my feelings were all locked away, in a place where no one can see. Not even me.

"Maria-san?" I asked, aware that my voice was flat. There was no inflection in my tone.

"Hai, Ariya-sama?"

"Can you inform Kuran-sama that I'm ill and I can't go to class? And tell him to keep it quiet, please."

"Of course, Ariya-sama," she replied, her voice soft and understanding. "I will not tell... the other one." She walked away, leaving only Ichiru and I. I was stunned.

She knew, too.

But, something told me to thank her, so I did, whispering into the darkness, even though she couldn't hear me anymore.

Ichiru stared at me through his mask. "Let's go, Ariya-sama."

"Hai," I whispered, taking a step forward, only to stumble. His strong hands caught me, and I blushed. No colour actually reached my cheeks, however. It was like I was really a vampire. Like I was really dead.

A tear slipped down my cheek.

The last thing I felt was Ichiru's hands prying mine off his shirt.

--

**-No POV-**

Takuma was unsettled.

What he did that day was meant to be a friendly gesture, but when Sara kissed him, he knew that she would react badly. As much as she had hurt him, he knew, in some part of him, that she still loved him. He knew that she only did it for his own good. She must've seen something in that crystal of hers.

He suspected that Kaname knew what she saw, and that Kaname knew where she was now. But Kaname said naught to anyone about her. He only mentioned that she was ill, very vaguely, then changed the subject.

Takuma resolved to search for her once class was over.

She could never be away this long.

* * *

**AHAHA! I am soo happee! 97 reviews alrdy... thanks guys!**

**Please review!!**

**XD**


	22. Chapter 22

**I've got absolutely nothing to say... but...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!**

**What I want as a NEW YEARS prezzie are... **

**Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XIXI: **_**The Tears of a Pureblood Part II**_

**-Ariya's POV-**

I wandered aimlessly, endlessly, through the old dorm of the Night Class. It was amazing that Maria actually had this place all to herself – well, herself and the boy who reminded me of Kiryu Zero.

Maria came dancing through the double doors, and hugged me with a childish innocence that never seemed to wane.

Usually, she queried if I was feeling better, but today, she whispered in my ear, "I know who you are."

I didn't answer. I kept my silence, staring blankly into space.

"You are not surprised?"

"No."

"I suppose you know who I am," she added matter-of-factly.

"Of course, Shizuka. You are, after all, a pureblood like myself." I turned to smile at her before walking away. She giggled as I left. "I am feeling better today, so I am going to meet with my brother."

She didn't reply.

All eyes widened when I stepped through the doors of the Moon Dorm. Ruka looked surprised and funnily relieved, while Sara looked extremely pissed. I suppose she wanted Takuma to forget about me completely.

"Where's Kaname?" I asked Ruka in a quiet aside.

"His room," she replied, her voice low. Then, she took my shoulders and smiled at me. "You look well."

"Only on the outside," I replied, my voice muted. "Is... he around?"

She knew I wasn't talking about Takuma. Slowly, she nodded her head. "He's talking to Kaname-sama."

I swallowed, and glanced at Seiren, who was now advancing towards me. She looked confused... as did all the other vampires.

I smiled vaguely at Seiren and drifted away, in the direction of my brother's room.

_It's time to face the truth._

--

"...Kaname, please. I know you know where she is! I just want to tell her I'm sorry... that I love her no matter what," Takuma pleaded.

I paused outside my brother's room.

My brother sighed. "I don't see why you pursue her so fiercely."

"I love her. Is that such a crime?"

"No, Ichijo, it is not... but she is related to me, so I must take care of her. If you are not the one for her... then I must take action on that. You have hurt her, have you not?"

"That was Sara's doing. I didn't want to hurt her. Surely you of all people understand that!"

This is the first time I'd seen Takuma go against Kaname. I waited silently, surprised that he would go to such ends to look for me.

"I do," Kaname replied.

"Then tell me where she is!"

"Why don't you go outside and take a look once more?" He sounded like he was smiling. I heard a gasp of fury, and I felt his struggle to not strike down the pureblood.

I didn't want Takuma to hurt himself or anyone else, so I opened the door and stepped in, silently. "I'm right here." My voice trembled, betraying me.

Takuma whirled around, and his eyes widened as he saw me. "Ariya – I mean, Yunoki-sama..."

"Takuma, I like Ariya just fine."

"Ariya-chan... you–"

"I'm right here," I repeated.

His hands clenched into fists.

"Where have you been?"

"Away. For a while."

I drifted forwards, my gaze going to Kaname. "Onii-sama," I murmured. I heard Takuma's gasp of shock, and smiled, knowing that he now understood the relationship between both Kaname and I.

"Itouto-chan," he responded, understanding immediately why I said that. He reached over and embraced me. "You've been gone for a while."

"Hai. Maria-san took care of me."

He stiffened slightly, but relaxed a moment later. He let me go, and turned to Takuma. I looked at my beloved, and spoke, "You may or may not forgive me... but the best I can do is to say how sorry I am, and to prove to you that I still love you." I stepped forwards, and stumbled back when he rushed over to me and had me in a bone-crushing hug. Kaname chuckled as I gasped for breath.

"Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" he demanded fiercely. "How much I love you?"

"I thought you've moved on when you kissed Shirabuki."

"Weren't you eavesdropping?"

Before I could answer, Kaname said to me, "About that... I'll have to teach you some manners."

"Gomen, Onii-sama." Before I could say anymore, Takuma kissed me fiercely, pouring out all his feelings into that simple gesture.

Kaname chuckled. "Don't be so rough on my little sister."

Takuma ignored him as he held me tighter, lifting me off my feet in the spur of the moment. Still chuckling, Kaname strode out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind us. I was glad to have an understanding brother.

Takuma's hands wound themselves into my long hair as I locked my hands behind his neck, making him my prisoner. I'll never let him go.

I hadn't realized the wrecking sobs that were tearing out my chest, but he certainly did. His lips brushed away the tears, and he rested his forehead against mine.

"So," he whispered, breathing hard. "Kaname's little sister... would you mind telling me how it all started?"

I smiled, and my lips touched his for a moment before I told him the story of my life, of how I had been reborn and thrown into this mess by my 'parents' deaths. I told him about my dreams, and the diary, and confronting Kaname... everything, up till this moment.

"Wow," he breathed. "That's a lot to take... Kaname was reborn, too?"

"Yes. We were siblings in the past."

"What... Is your other body with you as well?" he asked.

"No." I hesitated, then whispered in a rush, "I want to look for it, but Kaname won't let me... he says that it's too dangerous."

Takuma raised his eyebrows. "But you want to look for it anyways."

"Yes. From what I can sense... it's not far from here, but it's hidden... deep underground..." I didn't know how I knew this, but it just came to me.

Takuma smiled brightly. "I can look for it."

I laughed. "If you wish."

He kissed me again, then seemed to remember something. "Oh, yes... there's a ball coming up in three days time... Would you go with me?"

I blinked in surprise, then smiled. "Of course."

* * *

**Happy ending, it looks like? Nope, it ain't over yet... for the KanaOC fans...**

**For TakuOC... start dancing! (Author dances to nightfever)**

_**Kaname:**_** I'm starting to doubt your sanity.**

**Til the next chapter people! (Ignoring Kaname)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! =D And I'm so happy! So many reviews... sniff. you guys are gonna make me cry!!**

**_Zero: _Someone call the Emo Hospital. **

**_Kaname: _I tried. There's no such thing.**

**_Yuuki: _Onii-san, Zero-kun! How can you be so mean to her? She's happy!**

**Thank you, Yuuki. (Author smirks at Kaname and Zero)**

**_Ichiru:_ Mmph, mmph muph moar neph mafmdmsfmasm? **

**Spit it out, man. I don't understand... Yeuch! I didn't mean that literally! (Ichiru had spat out the fruit cake my mother made) Ugh! (Everyone else bursts out laughing)**

**_Ichiru: _What I said was, may I have more cake?**

**Be my guest, but NEVER spit it out again. (Ichiru walks to the cake table) And you're cleaning this up! (Author points to the wet cake gunk) **

**Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter XIXII: **_**The Vision**_

_Three days later..._

Ruka took great pleasure in dressing me up like a Barbie doll while I sat there, my face set in a frown as she tugged, pinned and zipped on the cloth that was my dress.

Oh yes, did I mention that I was blindfolded?

"You look beautiful," Seiren told me in her muted tones as she pulled my hair back into a crown of intricate patterns around my head. I pulled a face at that.

"Can't I leave my hair down?" Ruka let out a small, strangled sound. My lips twitched.

"Of course," Seiren replied, letting loose my hair immediately. I felt my hair flutter over my shoulders.

"So... when are you going to change?" I asked the two of them, glancing at where I could hear their heartbeats.

Seiren smiled. "Not going."

"What?" I half-shrieked.

Ruka winced. "Ouch..."

"Sorry," I replied, calming down, but not much. "But... Sei-chan!" Oh damn. How was I going to help Aido if this girl wouldn't accept his feelings for her?

"I prefer not to... go to these _things._" She looked pretty surprised at my use of her name in that manner, and pleased, too.

Giving up on Seiren (knowing that she wouldn't budge anyways), I turned to Ruka, hopefully. "What about you, Ruka-chan? You're going right? Because I know for fact that Kaname will be there..." She flushed bright red.

Poor Kain.

It wasn't private about Ruka's feelings for my brother. Personally, I was a bit... weird about it, but Ruka was now my friend, and I can't say anything about it either... for various reasons. One of them being the fact Kaname asked me not to mention our relationship to each other to anyone else. Takuma was sworn to secrecy, too.

"Now, sit still," Ruka instructed. I still couldn't believe how friendly she had become after that day. "Seiren will put on your make-up while I go change myself. And Seiren, don't let her take off the blindfold until you really need to." There was a low laugh from Seiren as I gave a resigned sigh, waiting for the torture to end.

--

"Are you ready?"

Seiren's quiet voice broke through my thoughts, and I glanced up at her. I had been sitting silently, staring at the silver skirt of my plain dress, unsettled by the suddenly urgent call of my crystal, which was now locked away in the small jewellery box, hidden in my chest of drawers.

Wordlessly, I got up and moved to the front door, not caring to stop and look at myself in the mirror as Ruka expected me to, but Seiren caught my arm and made me face the mirror. I stared blankly back at myself until she let me go.

Takuma met me outside my door, and his cheery greeting died away when he saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" he demanded at once.

I shook my head. "Nothing." My voice was a silent whisper.

He frowned, then dug in his pocket, and drew out a small, white rose, shot through with streaks of dusky gold. He pinned it to my dress, and smiled. "Ruka chose it... I was actually surprised when she gave it to me."

I let out a reluctant chuckle, and cast a worried glance back into my room.

Seiren waved at me, and disappeared as Kaname stepped around the corner. "Itouto-chan," he murmured, and he, too, looked into my room, worriedly it seemed to me.

"Onii-sama... what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." He sounded worried, too. "Just... just don't look at it, okay?"

I nodded, but made up my mind to answer the call once the ball was over. If he didn't want me to look at it... well, it must have something to do with Kuran Ariya. Takuma led me down, and I mentally prepared myself for the screeching that Aido was sure to get from the Day Class girls.

--

With an air of amusement, I watched Takuma dancing with about six other Day Class girls and Shiki. They were all complaining about whose turn it was to stand next to Takuma and Shiki. I caught Takuma's eye and grinned widely, showing him that watching them was _extremely_ funny. Shiki, as always, looked bored to death. I smirked at him, and he sighed, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and turned to look out doors to the balcony, where both Yuuki and Kaname were dancing, swaying gently in time to their own beat. My brother seemed to be having fun...

I looked forward to teasing him later.

Yuuki was tense as they danced, and when they revolved slowly around, I caught the look of indecision on her face.

"Excuse me, Ariya-san, but would you dance with me?"

Startled, I jumped and I turned to look at the trembling Day Class boy. He was the same boy who asked my name that day.

"Of course," I responded, letting him take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I caught Takuma's scowl, and merely winked back at him as the boy slid his hands around my waist. I put both hands on his shoulders; he shivered gently under my cold touch.

As we danced, I kept a careful eye out for Yuuki and Kaname. Somehow, I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen...

On our third revolution, I saw Yuuki leap over the balcony and run away. I tensed, then glanced back at the boy. "Sorry, but I've got to go now," I told him quietly, gently disengaging myself. He looked surprised, a little hurt, but he let me go. I ran out the door and felt the call of my crystal, stronger than ever. My heart wrenched, and I knew that I just had to answer it. Originally, I was going to chase after Yuuki, but now...

I ran to my room, kicking off my shoes as I did, and went at top speed, running as if my life depended on it. I burst into the Moon Dorm, where Seiren was sitting on one of the couches, Pocky and a glass of liquid blood in front of her. She looked startled at my appearance. "Ariya, wh–"

I rushed past her, and bounded up the stairs to my room. My drawer was yanked open, and the box was broken in my haste.

The crystal pulsed with strong ice-blue light, while the bigger one remained inanimate. I took hold of it, and closed my eyes...

--

_Flash!_

_A dungeon, made of stone. _

_Flash!_

_Shadows, voices whispering in the darkness. Pale eyes stared at the figure on the floor. The imprints of departed souls gathered to see the returning of... who?_

_Flash!_

_A body – a young girl lying on the floor, her dark hair fanned out behind her. _

_Flash!_

_A figure – Ichiru – moving in from the shadows, his face covered with the mask. A hunter's sword hung by his side, and he drew it, the blade gleaming in what little light there was. The ghosts departed quickly, their faces filled with panic._

_Flash!_

_His mouth twisted into an evil smile, and he raised the sword to kill._

_Flash!_

_The young girl opened her eyes, and I knew that they were mine._

--

"Kaname! Kaname onii-sama!"

I was breathless, my eyes wild with fear and terror. I had ran all the way from the Moon Dorm, without stopping. My breath was coming fast and furious... it hurt to breathe in. "Itouto-chan? What's wrong?" he asked, his maroon eyes widening at my expression.

"Shizuka – she plans to – to kill m–my other body!" I gasped. Kaname's eyes showed a flicker of surprise, then understanding. He knew what I wanted to do – no, _had_ to do. And I knew he wouldn't let me. "Her pet boy-" I tried to explain.

"Go, then. Go re-enter yourself."

He interrupted me as I tried to explain what I wanted to do. That sentence surprised me, in fact. I thought he'd put up a fight... I couldn't do it without his permission, because right now, this body did not belong to Kuran Ariya, and had to bow down to Kaname.

"Thank you, Nii-sama," I breathed, and when I turned away, he called me back.

"Ariya!" I looked back. "Just remember that... after you re-enter yourself, it will be as if Yunoki Ariya never existed. And... May your love for Takuma last forever." He bowed his head, and turned away from me, his eyes showing sadness... for something I didn't understand.

"Thank you," I whispered, my heart thudding. What did he mean? But I had no time to figure out riddles, especially those set by Kaname-nii. My real self was at stake!

I ran into Takuma on the way out the building hall. He smiled, then frowned at me. "What's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain!" I gasped. "Just come with me." And I grabbed his arm and tugged him with me. Down into the dungeons we went, and straight along the path. I relied on my crystal to show me the way, the place where its real master lay. With every step we took, the crystal shone brighter, until it was almost blinding.

Suddenly, the crystal shone one last time, then went silent, quivering gently in my hands. The chain seemed to yearn to be around the neck of the corpse. It almost strangled me. I stopped, too, causing Takuma to accidentally bump into me.

"Oh! Gomen, Ariya. You stopped so suddenly..."

But I wasn't listening. My hand dropped thr crystal, and it fell back against my chest silently.

The pale face of Kuran Ariya looked back at me.

* * *

**Review please, and you'll get a preview of the last chapter of Part One! **

**=D**


	24. Chapter 24: End of Part One

**Sorry everyone! Was going to update yesterday, but there was a power cut, and by the time everything worked again, I was asleep... T.T Sorry! And to those who reviewed and I didn't give the preview... well, like I said, I was going to update...**

**Ooh, ooh, and lookie who I caught! (Author beams at Yagari and Shizuka, who are, amazingly, going out) They were trying to sneak away... 0.0**

**_Yagari: _We're not going out. **

**_Shizuka: _Are you that embarrassed of going out with a Pureblood vampire?**

**_Zero:_ Master, they're kidding, right? (snorts in laughter)**

**_Kaname:_ Oh, so _that's_ what you guys were doing in the closet three weeks ago!! (smirks at Yagari and Shizuka - Shizuka looks murderous while Yagari looks like the back end of the tomato) **

**_Yuuki:_ Onii-sama, are you kidding? **

**_Kaname:_ Well... yes. I was joking, but looking at the expressions on their faces... (stares at them again) ... I think I'll run off now... Yuuki, want to hide with me before they find me? (Kaname grabs Yuuki's hand and they rush off. Author shakes her head at them, then turns to readers)**

**Bye everyone! By the way, if I'm late at updating anything at all, I'm still buried under the homework. Pray that I'll make it to surface!**

* * *

**Chapter XIXIII: **_**The Changing**_

_There was nothing more for this. She is gone, but she was still here – or at least, her spirit was – but she showed nothing but friendship to those who she did not love like she loved him..._

-**Final Chapter for Part One of First Love-**

I gazed at myself, my mind going blank. This... this was awkward.

Takuma sucked in a breath. "Wow," he breathed.

No sooner did he say that did Kiryuu Ichiru step from the darkness. His lilac eyes glared at me, and I glared back. I was not going to give up without a fight, and he knew it.

"Takuma, stay out of this," I murmured, and moved forwards. He leaped into the air, drawing the sword as he did, and I caught his wrist, although unfortunately, not before he could cut me. I snarled in pain as the blade connected to my shoulder, but he didn't flinch away. He just smiled, and wrenched his wrist out of my grip, using his fist to give me a blow on my ear, but I managed to duck in time, kicking out with my right foot. It connected to his ankle, and he stumbled.

Using that to my advantage, I slapped his wrist, and disarmed him quickly. I pointed the tip of his sword at his neck and leaned in closer. "A little pussy cat, am I?" I whispered, delving into his thoughts. He grimaced, and pulled away.

Suddenly, his head snapped to one side, and he glared at the shadows from which he had appeared.

He grabbed the sword and ran off.

I stood up, slightly breathless. "Coward," I muttered under my breath, and Takuma chuckled.

"Are you ready, then?" he asked, walking forwards.

I nodded once, and my eyes filled with tears, unbidden and without warning.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, for the second time that night.

"I don't know! I just have this feeling that I will never see you again... or something like that." I sniffled.

"It's okay – I promised that I'd be here, didn't I?" he reminded me, a somewhat sad smile on his face. It confused me. "Always at your side... forever."

I sniffed. "I'm ready." I walked over to the body of Kuran Ariya and knelt beside her. Somehow, this place reminded me of somewhere... a dream, maybe.

Takuma lay a hand on my shoulder, and pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Remember that I always love you, no matter what. Even if you... ever forget about me, I still love you."

"I'll never forget you," I whispered, glancing up at him, and he smiled, sadly, again. "Never." I kissed him, and concentrated on Kuran Ariya.

I saw the bloodstained dress she wore, and tapped the place over her heart, remembering the diary. It seemed whole enough.

Gently, I laid my hands over her eyes, and shut mine. I let myself drift away, into the corpse of my old self, into darkness...

--

**-Ichijo Takuma-**

I watched her shut her eyes, and watched a gentle smile steal across her face. My heart ached, knowing that after this, she would no longer remember me... because in the mind of Kuran Ariya, I was not present.

This was what Kaname had informed me a day after I knew the truth about her. He told me that once she was back in her body, she would forget about me... I was willing to risk that, for her happiness, but it hurt to know I'll never have her as my own.

"Good luck," I breathed, as Yunoki Ariya's body stiffened and fell beside the Pureblood Princess. As Kuran Ariya's dark red eyes fluttered open, I stepped back into darkness and walked away, my heart aching with a sense of loss.

I knew that my life would never be the same again.

* * *

**The End**

_**Of Part One**_

**So... this is the end of Part One! The rest of the story will continue in the next chapter...**

**I know I ended in an EMO way, but I wanted it to be... you know... like... a sad way... to show that this is the end of Part One... sigh.**

**Oh, and sorry because it's short. T.T I wanted to elongate it, but somehow couldn't think what else she'll do before she enters her body... anyways, I didn't think she'll do much, because she WANTS to go into this body of hers... man, I wish I was a Kuran. T.T Haha, then Yuuki, Kaname and I will do the HAPPY KURAN DANCE!!! Just kidding! (Author says last part hastily, seeing the shocked look on Yuuki's face and the glare on Kaname's)**

**Anyways, the summary for Part Two!**

_**Now back in her real self, Kuran Ariya is ready for anything – vampire slaying, hunter hunting... but the one thing she isn't ready for is heartbreak. She doesn't understand the connection between Ichijo and herself... and she doesn't understand why her eyes are always drawn to the beautiful blond-haired boy... while she thinks her heart belongs to the Pureblood Prince...**_

_**As Ariya struggles with her feelings, the dead shall rise once more, and the living must do all they can to protect themselves and the ones they love.**_

**Kaname, stop rejecting her!! Haha!**

_**Kaname: **_**What did I do?**

_**Yuuki: **_**Nii, she wants you to fall in love with Ariya.**

_**Ruka:**_** (under her breath) Over my dead body.**

**Pardon me, Ruka? (Holding Hunter's Desert Eagles)**

_**Ruka: **_**Nothing. (smiles innocently at Author)**

_**Ichijo: **_**Why do I have to be the sad one? Why not Kaname?**

**You look cuter than him when you're sad. (Author earns glare from Kaname) And you smile too much. Anyways, aren't you guys supposed to be resting in Hawaii?**

_**Zero: **_**We missed our flight because Aido wanted to buy Pocky.**

**Somehow, I'm not surprised...**

**So... review, and the next chapter will come out faster! =3**


	25. Filler Chapter

**Feel lucky, because I'm updating!! Mwahahaha! By the way, this is just to fill while I whack my head to find out what's going to happen next in the story. =3 It has NOTHING to do with the story. It's just a filler.**

_**Summary: **_**Six-year-old Ariya watches Takuma train with his katana, and they have visitors...**

**Set before Juuri and Haruka died.****Filler Chapter**

* * *

"Takun-sama, where are you going?" Ariya called as her secret love walked past her open door with a Katana in hand.

Takuma turned and gave her a wide smile. "I'm practicing. Wanna watch?"

"Hai!" she said enthusiastically, bounding forwards to latch onto his free hand. He smiled and bent down to lift her up.

"Oof! What have you been eating?" he demanded playfully, tickling her nose; she squirmed in his hold. "You're getting heavy!"

She pouted at him cutely, although she didn't know it. Takuma fought back his just gr "Takun-sama's mean," she complained. "Takun-sama's the one who's feeding Ariya (*saying her own first name displays naivety) the food! Takun-sama can't complain to Ariya about her weight," she added indignantly.

Takuma stared at her in surprise. "Since when do you call me _Takun-sama_?"

She smiled vaguely, fiddling with a strand of his blond hair.

"You've been eavesdropping again, have you?" he said sternly.

Ariya didn't reply, but she kept the tiny smile playing at the edges of her lips, and her hands played with his hair.

"Ariya!" He groaned.

"Hai, Takun-sama?" she asked innocently, blinking her large silver eyes at him.

"Do you realize that if Ojii-san finds out, he'll punish you? Don't you remember what happened last time?" he reminded her, speaking of the time when Ichio found out about his little ward's habit of listening to whatever matter he calls Takuma for. He had her whipped and sent to her room, where she was grounded for a week.

"Takun-sama will never let Ariya be like that again," she replied, innocent trust in her voice as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, impishly staring up at him out of the corner of her eyes.

He sighed, knowing that she was right.

"All right, you're right," he muttered grudgingly. "But don't call me Takun-sama anymore, or Ojii-san will be suspicious of you."

"Hai, Takuma-sama," she replied, and lifted her head to continue playing with his longish hair.

"By the way," he added conversationally. "There's a party in a few days... and you're invited. You have to come, because they all want to see how you've grown." He smiled at her, and she grinned back, but nervously.

"Is not Takuma-sama invited?" she asked, worried slightly. His smile faded, and he shook his head. "Why not?" she wanted to know, her big eyes beseeching him.

"Because I'll be busy," he lied quickly. "I need to do some things..."

"Takuma-sama isn't invited, ne?" she whispered. She was old enough to see through his lies, and to see that her Otou-sama never wanted his grandson along to these parties. Her little hand touched his cheek and she said, "Ariya won't go without Takuma-sama. Ariya will tell her Otou-sama this, and make sure he comes along." Her voice sounded like she was issuing the law.

He laughed, tickled her nose, and they walked to the training centre of the house.

--

Ariya watched Takuma's every move as he flowed from one pose to the next, feeling oddly peaceful as she did. It didn't take a genius to see that she loved him... although Takuma seemed to be fairly oblivious to her attraction. Even Ichio had noticed, much to his delight.

Then, the light of another presence made itself known to her, and she turned her head to the door, letting out a squeak of fear.

Takuma jumped, and automatically, dashed over to her, dropping his katana, until he too, noticed the presence, and relaxed, although she didn't. She jumped off her stool and hid behind Takuma's legs, peeking around his knee to stare at the door with fearful eyes.

Takuma was suddenly aware that he was dripping in sweat, and quickly grabbed the towel to wipe his face and neck clean of it.

Ichio stepped in, his beady eyes fixing on the fearful little girl who was hiding behind her ward's grandson's legs. Then, his eyes travelled up to meet Takuma's, before stepping aside and revealing the Kuran family.

Kuran Kaname's dark red eyes met silver, and he smiled gently, as if trying not to scare her further. She emitted another squeak and pressed her head into the place behind Takuma's knee. He stumbled slightly, then grinned at the girl. "Hey, don't worry. They're our friends." She glared at him balefully and ducked her head again.

Kuran Juuri, however, had taken immediately to this little girl. She smiled at her and her husband sighed as she asked Ichio for her name.

"Yunoki Ariya," he replied in his deep, rumbling tones.

Juuri walked forward and started to coax the little girl out from behind her shield. Takuma knelt, turning around to face her, and whispered something into her ear that made her look straight at Juuri, who smiled soothingly. Ariya took one stiff forward, took fright, and grabbed at Takuma's hand. Takuma chuckled, and carried her to Juuri.

"Say hello," Takuma reminded her.

"Ohayo, Kuran-sama," she whispered. Juuri laughed, and turned to Takuma.

"May I carry her?" she asked him, and Takuma obliged, handing over the little girl, who was starting to warm up to Juuri.

Haruka looked at his wife with amusement deep in his red eyes, then ruffled Kaname's hair. Kaname said nothing, but smiled a little too widely at Takuma, who grinned back.

Kaname walked towards Takuma, and they talked quietly as Ariya looked on from Juuri's arms. Juuri was stroking her hair and murmuring sweet nothings to her.

"Is that the ward your Ojii-san adopted?" Kaname asked, his voice hushed.

"Hai, Kaname-sama."

The young heir stared at Takuma with an exasperated expression. "Every time I come here, I am forced to remind you to call me Kaname. We're friends, and I only want to be treated as an equal. It's bad enough I get tons of that everywhere I go, but worse coming from my only good friend."

"Gomen, Kaname," Takuma apologized, his green eyes showing some bemusement.

Kaname smiled a little sadly, and turned to his mother, who was tickling a giggling Ariya. She was trying, with no success, to push away Juuri's scrabbling fingers. Takuma's eyes sparkled in amusement now. "Juuri-sama, her most ticklish spot is her stomach," he told her, and Ariya squealed.

"Ta_ku_ma-sa_ma_! _Don't_ tell Juuri-san!" she cried, but it was too late, as Juuri had taken his not-so-subtle advice to tickle her belly. She squealed again, and started to giggle more. "Juuri-_san_!"

Juuri laughed, and relented, hugging the girl close before setting her down. She toddled over to Takuma and hugged his leg. He looked down, and laughed, patting her head.

"It's amazing how small they are," Kaname said, amused. "She's only knee-high."

"Now, Kaname, you were knee-high once, too," Haruka chastened him, his eyes twinkling playfully.

Everyone in the room laughed at that statement as Ariya took Takuma's hand and started to play with his fingers. Kaname looked at her, and sadness entered his eyes. Takuma was about to ask him what was wrong, but Haruka and Juuri said that they had to leave, and the chauffeur would take Kaname back later.

"Shall we go do something?" Takuma suggested, his green eyes slightly worried. Kaname nodded, and Takuma took Ariya's hand as they went off to the house in search for something to do.

--

**(strange whirring noise greets readers)**

**-ow- The End!! -ow- **

**-ow- Lol, I hope -ow- Ariya was innocent -ow- enough. It was fun -ow- making her like -ow- this... -ow-**

**Please -ow- review even if it's -ow- just a -ow- filler! And someone -ow- stop the -ow- damned -ow- machine!! (Whirring noise stops as Ichijo, bound and gagged like the others so that he won't boast to those who weren't in the chapter and are complaining, presses the button) Thanks, Takun! (Author smirks at Ichijo, who glares and pokes button again with his nose) GAH!!! -ow- STOP IT, DAM- I mean, please -ow- stop -ow- it, -ow- Ichijo-sama? (whirring noise stops yet again) **

**Thank you.**

**Review! =D**

**Thanks! Now, I need to go do something about these bruises... Man, what was IN those rotten tomatoes??**


	26. Chapter I: Part Two Begins

**Part Two: **_**Love for Now and Forever**_

**Please take note that Part Two was supposed to be another story, but I wasn't bothered enough to read the guidelines again, so... =D Haha, just kidding. **

**_Chairman:_ You always are... **

**I know! (smiles with the energy that will make the Chairman look like he's a zombie)**

**I won't keep you guys in tetherhooks any longer, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**The Long-lost Princess**_

_-Kuran Ariya-_

My eyes fluttered open, and I almost cried out at the light that pierced my vision and sent lightning bolts all the way up to my brain. I stayed where I was, lying on the cold, hard floor, pressing my palms to my eyes.

_Wait,_ I told myself. _Wait for your eyes to adjust._

They soon did, and I sat up slowly, taking deep breaths. I could smell the scent of several vampires here in this... dungeon, and a human as well. But I recognized none of them.

Another scent entered my nose, and I looked down at the corpse lying down beside me, black hair spilling over her shoulders, her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face.

Why the face looked so familiar to me was something I didn't know. I traced the girl's features, and frowned. Was there a prisoner with me? No, I had been alone. Maybe... she had saved me by killing the person who came here everyday... wanting my blood. But his body wasn't here... maybe he's still on the loose, and maybe she was killed by him.

I shuddered, and stood up carefully. I felt as though I'd been sleeping for over a thousand years. I felt terribly unsteady, like a child with no control over the horse it was riding.

I looked down at the girl, and spotted my necklace around her neck. My eyes widened, and I bent down to unhook it from her neck. _My necklace... I had lost it when I was captured. How did she come to find it? _The crystal shivered with joy as soon as my fingers met it, and warmth blossomed in my heart.

A mouth-watering scent filled my nostrils, and I sniffed in deeply. It had been one of the scents that I had first scented, but now it was undiluted by the others. I decided to follow the trail it left – maybe it would lead me to some food at least. I felt parched.

"I wonder where Onii-sama is," I said aloud, and shivered with delight at the prospect of meeting him again. He'd be wondering where I've gone off to, I'm sure.

Following the scent was fairly easy, and it led me out of the dungeons and into the night. Moonlight struck my face, and I stared up at the sky, feeling free for the first time in a thousand years.

"Hah, take that, you evil bastard," I murmured to myself, thinking of the man who had me trapped. Who I was came back to me when he had slipped the knife between my ribs.

_My ribs._ Panicked that I wasn't feeling any pain, I pressed my hand against the place over my heart, and was relieved to find it healed.

_That's one good thing about being a Kuran_, I thought to myself, sighing. _You heal faster than the others._

"Oi, Akatsuki."

I froze as I heard the voice, and tilted my head to listen better.

"Do you sense it too? Two strange presences..."

"Aye."

Two? One was me, I was sure... but who was the other one?

"One of them is here," the second voice, Akatsuki, said. I heard him moving through the trees towards me. I smiled, and bared my teeth. I was thirsty, and although neither were the sources of the delicious smell, they would do.

The one called Akatsuki came through the trees, and stopped when he saw me, his eyes widening.

"What's wrong, ne, Akatsu – oh." Aido Hanabusa stared at me, his ice-blue eyes wide. "Who're you?" he demanded, getting into his ready stance.

"Hanabusa," Akatsuki cautioned him.

"My name is not of any importance to you nobles," I replied them in my soft voice. "May I ask, however, where am I?"

Hanabusa blinked. "You're at Cross Academy, of course... why is your real presence hidden?" he burst out. "I can't place you anywhere!"

"Hanabusa, shut up!" Akatsuki snarled. "Don't you recognize her?"

"Recognize...?" Hanabusa stared into my eyes, and gasped. "A Kuran! But... isn't Kaname the last one?"

My eyes widened, too. "Onii-sama's here?" I whispered breathlessly. "Where is he?"

"I dunno, probably enjoying the dance with Cross... _OW_!" Akatsuki had stepped on his foot.

"She's not any Kuran, you doofus!" he hissed. "She's the long-lost Pureblood Princess, Kuran Ariya."

I cocked my head, slightly amused at the way Hanabusa sputtered. "B-but she must be over five thousand years –_OW_!!"

"Akatsuki, stop stepping on his foot," I chastened the older cousin, who obeyed without question, and turned to Hanabusa. "Hanabusa, can you take me to my brother?" I asked.

"Actually, he probably your great-great – _OW_!"

I laughed. "Please, Hanabusa."

"All right – _OW_! What was _that_ for?" he demanded of his cousin furiously.

"Sorry," Akatsuki said, but he was trying not to grin. "It became a habit, in case you said anything you shouldn't."

I laughed again, sniffed again, wincing as the delicious scent of blood wafted to me again.

Akatsuki looked towards the scent, too. "Ah. Vice President's wandering around again. Maybe he'll know exactly where Kaname is."

"Take me to him," I murmured, but I was already drifting towards the scent. My eyes must've flashed blood red, because Hanabusa stopped me and asked if I was thirsty. I nodded, and he sighed.

"Do you want to drink?" he offered his neck to me, and my eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" I whispered, his heart suddenly becoming very loud.

"Better than a human," he replied, his voice slightly muffled. Akatsuki sighed as I moved forwards, and took his shoulders – he was tall. I ran my tongue over his jugular vein and whispered, "Sorry," before sinking my fangs into his neck. He winced, then moaned as I drank.

As I pulled away, fearful that I'll kill him if I continued, but my thirst not in the least satisfied, I wiped my chin and eyed his bloody mess of a shirt. "Sorry," I said again.

He shrugged. "Ah, I don't like tuxedos anyways."

"Yea, right," Akatsuki muttered under his breath, then he led the way forwards to the so-called Vice President.

--

"Yo, Ichijo. Look who we found wandering out the dungeons?"

I stared at the young man's face curiously, and smiled at him tentatively. This confused me even more. How did I know this face so well?

Ichijo Takuma stared at me emotionlessly. "Kuran Ariya," he said heavily, and flatly. "Yea, I know who she is." He looked slightly angry at me, and I didn't know why it bothered me so much, but it did.

"Ohayo, Ichijo-san," I said to him, quite formally, due to his tense attitude towards me. "Do you know where my Onii-sama is?"

"No."

I blinked, surprised by his flat-out answer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Hanabusa and Akatsuki give him a disapproving and confused look, which he returned with a small shrug, then turned away, his step heavy and his mind throwing anguish at every direction.

Somehow, I felt like his attitude was _my _fault, despite not knowing what I did to him.

"Kuran-sama, we will go look for him."

Akatsuki's voice brought me out of my mulls and I stared at the back of the young Ichijo Takuma as he walked away, stiff-backed, from me.

Then, my head snapped around, and my nostrils flared as I scented the blood of the one person I hoped never to come anywhere near me.

She had wanted my blood for power that she so lusts for. I had delved into her mind, and found that she wanted the power to protect the one she loved. The Level D vampire she had kept as... no, he was more than a pet to her. He was her special friend, her one love.

My senses ranged the forests, searching for that one vampire, but could sense nothing.

However, another presence found me, and although it was slight and dim, I recognized it on a whim, and I rocked onto the balls of my feet and shot forward, my mind latching onto that presence.

_Onii-sama!_

* * *

**Lol, she's found him!! XD What do you think will happen next? Hehe... I hope it's long enough... And please don't kill me, TakuOC fans!! O.o If you do, you'll NEVER find out how it ends!! MWAHAHAH!! **

**Soo... reviews are VERY VERY welcome.**

**Constructive criticism!! HAHA**

**I'm high.**

**_Kaname: _That's for sure. ... You're never usually THIS high... Ichijo, what did you give her? **

**_Ichijo: (_Hides sugar packet behind back) Heh.**

**_Kaname: _YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HER SLEEPING PILLS! Not SUGAR!!!**

**_Yuuki: _Umm... that's actually my fault?**

**_Zero: _Well, that wouldn't be the first time you bloodsuckers messed up. (grumbles)**

**HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHHEHEHE!!!**

**REVIEWSSSSssss!!! (Author drops down, finally spent. Surrounding vampires cheer happily and file out the room, talking about a trip to sunny Cali)**


	27. Chapter II

**Hey-ho! Wow, I can't believe I'm already in the second chapter of part two... I'm amazed at myself!**

_**Kaname: **_**Never thought that you'll last this long. **

_**Zero: **_**Me neither.**

_**Ichijo:**_** C'mon, guys, give her some credit! At least she lasted this long! (smirking) Now hand over the cash!**

**... Why do I feel that I was only the source for a bet?**

**No, I don't want an answer to that. I know I am. (glares at all three) You guys have just signed up for a rough ride!**

**(all three look at each other and go, "Uh-oh.")**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_**The Reunion**_

My brother came walking through the corridors, the same as always, except maybe for the scent of blood that clung to him. He seemed to be licking a finger.

"Kaname Onii-sama!" I cried, and threw myself into his arms. He caught me, showing no surprise on his face. Just like always.

"Itouto-chan," he murmured – his deep voice was silky and beautiful, exactly as I remembered.

I leaned forward and sniffed his collar, then wrinkled my nose as a flash of pain ran down my throat.

"I've invented the blood tablets at last," he told me, smiling as he took in my blood red eyes. "Try one – it may be tasteless, but it helps."

I obliged, and took one out, then frowned. "Do I throw it in water?"

"Yes." Out of nowhere, he produced a bottle of water, and uncapped it for me. I dropped it inside, and the pill made a satisfying fizzing sound as the water turned a clear red. I eyed it and raised an eyebrow at my brother, who shrugged.

I took one sip, then drank it up. It _was_ tasteless, but at least the burn in my throat was muted, if not gone completely.

"Oh, I met your Vice President just now," I added casually, noting the flash of surprise and worry across his face before he controlled his features. "He wasn't... very friendly to me." My tone showed how surprised I was. If he was Onii-sama's friend...

"He's... suffering, Ari," my brother replied, his tone filled with the pain I knew that probably came from suffering with his friend. "He just lost someone..."

The corpse of the girl lying next to me flashed in my mind. I banished the thought. It couldn't be her.

"Her name was... Yunoki Ariya."

I looked at him, surprised. "She has the same name as I!"

"Yes, so... it'll probably hurt him more, because you..." he trailed off, unable to finish.

"Because I probably remind him of her," I concluded, and he shrugged.

"I guess you can put it that way."

I smiled. "I won't hurt him Onii-sama. He is your good friend, right?" My brother nodded silently.

I promised myself to make friends with Ichijo Takuma, no matter how long it may take, and no matter how much he hated the sight of me.

--

_A few days later..._

Still no sign of the young noble who was supposedly hurting. It seemed like if he was hurt, I was, too. My heart ached for him. It befuddled me. My hand went up to my crystal, and I regretted the fact that it refused to show me who he was hurting for. I still had my suspicions on the girl lying on the floor under our feet...

"Everyone, would you mind doing me a favour?"

I looked at my brother, surprised, but then I felt it – the tremor, the thing that disturbed the peace of this place.

The vampires around me looked at him for a single moment, then displayed the act of respect towards the pureblood in different ways – crossing their hands over their hearts, bowing, curtseying... and many more – in complete unison.

"Of course, Kaname-sama."

Kaname smiled, and led the way out the door, and stopped when Ichijo-san came in, his eyes fierce but guarded, and the smile that the one called Shirabuki Sara talked about, the smile that was always supposed to be there, gone. He was more human than vampire, I recalled her 'gushing' to Toya Rima.

His gaze swept over all of us, and landed on me as he said, "I am coming, too."

I couldn't escape his gaze to look at my brother in confusion, as I wanted to – I remained locked in the green light that held me in place.

"Of course," my brother murmured, before continuing on his way. "But we are in much of a hurry."

--

My sharp vampire hearing caught the words that were being whispered from the trees. We weren't far from our destination. My hands clenched into fists, and power – so much, that it made me gasp quietly – filled me. I struggled to hold it back, in case my brother just wanted to negotiate with them.

"... Even if you've defeated me alone," the common vampire whispered, "We said we'll have you executed. That is your fate."

A deeper voice, lower than that of the common vampire, murmured, "You have nothing to do about this, so just leave." His voice was rough, and unmistakably a Level D. I listened closer, and detected a hint of a human.

"I can't," the human girl whispered.

_Well... maybe just a little won't hurt, _I reflected, then threw a ball of air into the common vampire nearest to me. A satisfying explosion made me smirk.

In a moment, all of the Night Class vampires had fanned out, and we had them surrounded.

I stood between my brother and the Vice President, spinning a gradually increasing ball of air in my right hand casually. It gathered bits of dust and dirt in it as it grew.

Silence ensued for a long moment, and my brother finally spoke, command ringing in every syllable.

"The Council of Ancients have consented to attend this school. It was already an inevitable matter to have that woman hunting for Kiryuu-kun." Kiryuu-kun, I found out, was the silver haired boy holding the Bloody Rose.

All the 'attendees' of the Council of Ancients gasped at the sight of my brother and hastily fell to their knees. "Ku... Kuran Kaname-sama!"

One of them looked up to address him, and noticed me, standing with the increasing ball of air in my hand. I met his gaze, and gave him a cold smile, letting my eyes flash blood red before returning to their original colour. Casually, I tossed the ball lightly into the air and caught it with my other hand, smirking.

I read the thoughts going through his mind. _Only one person had this power... _

"Kuran Ariya-sama!"

His cry of shock caught the attention of the other common vampires sent by this Council of Ancients. They looked up, saw me, and immediately cowered down again, murmuring my full name in respect.

"I thought you were dead," one of them said, obviously unable to hold back his words. I recognized him – I had killed his own father.

I didn't reply, but I felt Ichijo shudder.

My hand tightened on the ball of air, and it exploded in my hand.

Everyone started at the sudden noise.

My brother took the opportunity to cut in. "However... the Purebloods' 'sacredness' and for the sake of protecting it, why must Kiryuu-kun be executed...?"

The vampire who had said my brother's name spoke again. "Kaname-sama... if a Pureblood Noble such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fulfil our duties. We would like you to leave with your honourable school friends."

"And what of me?" I asked coldly. "I am not in this school... I merely stay here for the sake of convenience."

"We would like you to leave too, Ariya-sama," he mumbled. My eyes flashed angrily, but I kept silent.

Kaname-nii spoke again. "I thought I had made special efforts... to warn against dishonouring this Academy with any foolish behaviour..." his eyes flashed blood red, "even from dogs of the Council of Ancients."

The same man spoke once more – "Kana – ugh!" he cried as his left arm flew away from his body. My brother had his right hand clenched into a half-fist. I moved next to him, and eyed the one-handed common vampire and his friends.

"Leave, now." I ensued my voice with power, and the human girl – Yuuki Cross – stared at me with surprise and shock. I saw her gaze pass over my brother with love, and a low snarl came from my chest.

"The fact that you have defended Kiryuu Zero... will be reported to the Council of Ancients... Kaname-sama, Ariya-sama..." they spoke in perfect unison.

They bowed to me and my brother, and one by one, left us, their voices lingering in the air long after the last one had disappeared.

My brother walked to Cross Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero – I stayed with Ichijo. He shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Will you be all right?" Cross asked. "Kaname-sempai... Zero being their objective is not a good enough reason for this."

"I understand that," my brother murmured. I flinched when he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Don't worry."

His voice was saturated with love, the same love he used to talk to me with. My heart ached, but I refused to say a word to anyone. Ichijo now looked at me with sympathy.

Kiryuu spoke then. "What are your intentions, Kuran Kaname?"

I hissed softly in anger, and Ichijo's expression turned amused.

Kaname turned to look at him. "... It's something I overlooked. That's all..."

With that, he turned, and beckoned everyone else to follow him. I stayed next to Ichijo, gazing at Cross Yuuki and Kiryuu Zero.

Cross looked at me and tried a friendly smile. I just stared back.

"Ohayo! My name is Cross Yuuki. Are you Kaname-sempai's sister?"

"Hai. I am Kuran Ariya." My voice caught the attention of the silver haired hunter. He stared at me, and frowned.

"Kuran has a little sister?"

"Hai."

There was silence for a few seconds, before Yuuki smiled, and said, "Ja, ne." She pulled the hunter away from me; he stared at me over his shoulder.

As soon as they were gone, Ichijo let out a small, choking noise, and I turned to look at him, my heart wrenching again. He had turned away from me, but I could still sense his feelings. The conflict between them surprised me, and I turned to him fully.

Gently, I touched his shoulder.

"Ichijo-san...?"

He shoved my hand away from him. "Leave me alone," he whispered, and he wrapped both arms around his chest.

As if someone else was controlling me, I moved forward and wrapped both arms around his waist. He looked down at me in surprise.

"I'm sorry, for whoever it was you lost," I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes. "So sorry." My arms tighten around him, and, gradually, his arms slipped around my waist, and we stood there, holding each other like we were made for each other.

Like we were in love.

* * *

**Well, I guess it's safe to say that I don't think I need to give them _that_ tough a ride anymore. (Author smirks at subdued vampires - oh, sorry. Subdued, _glaring_ vampires with fangs and superstrength and... Author runs away to safe room that has been built to hide from angry vamps)**

**So... anyways! Sorry for the late update, and I don't think I will be updating from here anytime soon, because apparently, being fourteen does have its downfall, and that's called homework. -.- But I'll do what I can. **

**Until the next chapter!**


	28. Chapter III

**Hey, people! What's up? Sorry for the longish wait, school's zapping up my time. Don't kill my last hour!! (Runs theatrically and saves last hour)**

**... If you're wondering where the vampires went, I locked them in the dungeon, way off in Cuba. They don't know where they are, so it'll be interesting to see when they get back...**

**On with the show!**

**Post Note: WOWZA! 148 reviews already! You guys make me happy. –smile–**

**Chapter **

**-No POV-**

"Kaname, you wanted to see me?"

Kaname looked up from looking out the window and smiled at the beautiful blond haired vampire now standing but a few feet away from him. "Yes."

Takuma cocked his head to a side and gave a small smile, doing his reputation of 'happiest vampire on earth' no good.

Kaname studied the boy. His eyes still had the sadness of losing Yunoki Ariya, but it wasn't as intense as the first time he saw him after his reunion with his darling sister. How Takuma felt for the 'new' Ariya was not a secret – he still loved her, but he was afraid. What was he afraid of?

The Pureblood Prince could guess.

"Kaname?"

Takuma had his eyebrows raised at the brooding vampire.

Kaname sighed, and closed his eyes slowly.

"Nothing."

Takuma looked confused for a second, then said, with a hint of discomfort in his tone, "When you're aware of Yuuki-chan's presence... your appearance seems to change entirely. Why do you do that, Kaname?"

Kaname turned his head to the blond haired boy, his mind drifting slightly...

_Bam!_

With a loud, shattering noise, the Kuruizaki-hime's power exploded past Takuma's head and rammed right through the wall, breaking the picture that was hung in such an unfortunate place. Kaname's eyes widened, and Takuma's heart gave a terrified lurch, only to realize that he's alive.

Kaname covered his eyes with one hand. Takuma's right hand clutched his heart as he stared at the now destroyed wall behind him.

"It went right through the wall!" he cried, his expression more like his usual self.

"I used a little too much power... I wasn't aware that..."

"Sorry," Takuma mumbled.

"That's all right," Kaname continued with a small smile at the blond noble. "I'll get used to it soon."

--

**-Kuran Ariya-**

Silently, my movements slow and mesmerizing, I danced.

It was a favourite pastime of mine, dancing. I always used to go out at night just to dance with my best friend, the wind in the trees. It played with me now, teasing with my hair, my dress and my sleeves. I raised one arm quietly, and whirled as the wind swirled the other way around me. My hair followed my motion, and the good luck charm that hung on my ankle tinkled softly.

I supposed that I looked like a ghost, with my pale face and my white dress, and my silent ways.

Then, I realized that someone was watching me. I came to a stop, and stared at the soft, greenish glow that came from the trees. I sensed his presence.

"Ichijo-san?"

Did he flinch? I wasn't sure, but his eyes closed, and he stepped into the faint light.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Yea, it's me."

I smiled back.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked. "You know we're supposed to be in the dorms, right? The Guardians have gone, but that doesn't mean you can go get yourself a snack." His tone was teasing.

I rolled my eyes, and he definitely flinched this time.

My eyes widened, and I stepped forward. "What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and averted his gaze from mine. "Nothing... you just look... so much like her when you do that."

I sensed his feelings, and was surprised to find love in between the anguish and loss, and hatred.

"I'll stop, then," I replied with another smile.

He composed himself. "Really, your brother tells me to call you back. If you don't, and I quote, 'I'll personally send her to the High Council and let her explain her sudden disappearance them, _alone.'_"

I laughed. "Ooh, scary. Well, you can tell him that I'm not afraid of him."

Ichijo laughed again, but the sound was forced.

"Yea, I supposed you aren't." His laughter died, and sadness replaced his features. I stepped forward, aware of the sudden force that seemed to _draw_ me forward, to him. Gently, my hand touched his, and we both gasped, snatching our hands away from each other.

"Sorry," I mumbled, stepping away from him. I turned around and ran off.

"Hey, wait!" I heard him call, but I didn't stop running. I ran, and ran, until my legs ached and my lungs burned.

My heart was beating furiously when I finally came to a stop.

I stared down at the place where we had touched each other. It was still tingling.

I knew why I felt so flushed, so embarrassed, so... so _wonderful_.

When we had touched, it was as if electricity had passed through us, as if joining us and making us whole.

And, at that moment, I understood three things.

One: I loved my brother to a degree of romantic feelings, but he loved Yuuki Cross, the girl from my vision.

Two: I loved Takuma Ichijo to the degree of insanity. Why I felt for him this way was a puzzle, even to me. Maybe we had been lovers once.

And three: Which vampire am I, Kuran Ariya, going to choose?

**Hmm... so, we're back to where we started, only this time, it's pretty much tipping to Kaname...**

**Sigh!**

**I wonder who she's going to choose... Well, I don't know! I'm not her. T.T Unfortunately.**

_**DAMMIT, ARIYA, JUST CHOOSE ALREADY!!!**_

**Reviews make me happy. And I'm sure you guys want me to be happy and update very soon! Lol! **


	29. Chapter IV

**Welcome back, people! Sorry for the late update... I'm a very busy person, and that's not a very good excuse, is it? **

**Please review!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**Special Days and Terrifying Memories**_

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" I called.

"Touya Rima and Souen Ruka, Ariya-sama," Rima said through the door. I turned my head and allowed them to enter. Rima held a bundle of dresses and various other items in her arms. Ruka was holding a couple of boxes of shoes.

Well, to say a couple is an understatement.

I stared up at the tower of shoes, and my jaw literally made a _thunk_ on the floor.

"Ruka-san, Rima-san, what's the occasion?" I demanded. "I'm sure it's not anyone's birthday today..."

"Wrong. It's your birthday," Ruka corrected. I scowled and stood up, eyes flashing.

"I told everyone not to mention a word of it!"

"Your brother and the Vice President wanted this to be a surprise," Rima replied in her quiet tones. I looked at the blue-eyed girl and sighed.

"Well, you can turn around on your pretty little heels and run back to your rooms," I shot back. "I'm not in the mo–."

"I expected my dear little sister to enjoy this little party of hers, seeing as it's not only her birthday, but also the celebration of her homecoming," my brother said, leaning against the doorframe. Onii-sama had told everyone that he'd 'adopted' me as his sister to quell rumours and doubts, so neither Ruka nor Rima looked surprised at the fact that we call each other 'Onii-san' and 'Imouto-chan*'.

"Onii-sama, you know I hate parties," I mock-whined. He just smiled and gestured for Ruka and Rima to continue before stepping away.

I groaned, and plopped down on the chair as Ruka and Rima proceeded towards me, brandishing combs, pale pink lipsticks and other tools that are better remained unknown.

--

"Ruka-chan?"

Ruka stopped combing my hair to look at me in the mirror. "Hai, Ariya-sama?"

I hesitated, then decided to press on. "Who... who was the person who... died?"

"Shizuka Hio," she answered immediately. There was another edge in her voice that told me she was hiding something. Under normal circumstances, I'd have been really angry, but now it was at least a half truth that Shizuka died.

"How is Yunoki Ariya like me?" I wanted to know. Maybe she didn't know, but she could at least give me a hint on what this girl was like.

Ruka bit her lip and started to brush again. "I'm not supposed to tell you that," she admitted.

"This is a command from Kuran Ariya. Speak." My voice became flat and cold.

Ruka sighed. "She... well, it's believed that she gave up her life to give you yours. But, as rumours go, it's probably wrong."

"I want to know everything you know about her. Like... why is Ichijo-san so attached to her? Why does he look pained every time we're alone, or when he sees me?"

"Ichijo grew up with her. Her parents were killed, and Ichio – that's Ichijo Asato, Ichijo's grandfather and the Head of the Council of Ancients – took her in. She loved him a great deal, and kicked up a big fuss when she realized that Kaname-sama had been holding him back for so long, in Cross Academy." Ruka chuckled. "He loved her, too, but didn't want to encourage her because she's a Pureblood, and he's just a Noble. Purebloods marry Purebloods, and Nobles are definitely not in that list of Purebloods.

"He's probably in pain because, like I said, she gave up her life to give you yours. She was a seer, too, you know. Maybe we'll need you, somehow, in the future...

"They were really close, and her death probably affected him a lot, so maybe you should hang back a little. Try and make friends when he looks like he's quite over her death," Ruka advised, her deft fingers braiding my hair quickly and neatly. "It might take a while, though."

I sat quietly, not answering. So, that was it.

"In what way do I resemble her?" I whispered. "How can I stop it? I don't know, but it feels like... I can't hurt him. What hurts him hurts me. Was her bond with him that strong that it linked right across to me, the other seer?"

Ruka hesitated, ignoring my other questions. "Maybe. You should ask your brother this. He'll know."

"He won't say a single word."

The voice didn't belong to me, or to Rima, or to my brother, even.

I turned my head. "Ichijo-san...?"

Ichijo looked tired. "I told you not to tell my stories, Ruka." I bit my lip. If I'd gotten Ruka into trouble...

"It's my fault," I said quickly. "I told her to tell me, or I'd ripped her head off."

Ichijo rested his gaze on me. "Just like her," he whispered, and moved away, painfully, like each step hurt him, even though his walk was fluid.

I stared after him. _He's hurting,_ I thought. _He's hurting... because of me._

--

The night was clear as I stepped out the back door to the garden, I learned, that they held all the parties for the Night Class. My brother would make a later entrance.

With a sigh, I moved away from the crowd to enjoy the peaceful silence in the trees.

For now, I had to endure a couple of hours of thanking, smiling and other normal things. Normal things that I've been kept from my whole life under the protection of my parents, Kuran Hikari and Jun, until the day I turned fifteen.

That day had changed my whole life.

--

"_Okaa-sama, where are we going?" My mother didn't answer. She kept moving, tugging my hand. I, the only seer, followed, curiosity deep in my eyes. I didn't know what was going on. "Okaa-san?" I shivered slightly in the cold wind._

"_Okaa-sama, don't take her there!"_

_My brother, Kaname, the only person to stir up strange feelings in me, was running after us. I turned, joyous. "Onii-sama!" I loved my own brother, more than a sibling, more than a friend. _

_What sort of monster am I?_

_Distracted as I was, I didn't see my mother whip her head around, her eyes flashing red. My brother hesitated, then fell, unconscious, his beautiful eyes closing._

"_Onii-sama!" I cried, trying to break free. My fifteen year old body was no match for my mother's strength. As hard as I tried, I couldn't break free from her hold. "Onii-sama!"_

"_Hush, child," my mother snapped. "He'll be fine. Come along, quickly!"_

_I stumbled after my mother, my gaze glued to the unconscious boy whom I loved so much. "Onii-san..." I whispered._

_I didn't know how long we trekked across the snowy terrain, but my mother seemed to. Suddenly, she turned back and cupped my face gently. She kissed my forehead. "Ariya, do you remember when I told you, one day we'll have to separate from each other... that day has come, my dear child, and with haste. I regret..." she paused and seemed to choke back tears. "I regret that I'll never see you grow into the beautiful young woman I know you'll be... I regret I'll never see you marry the one you love... and I regret taking you away from our family, especially Kaname..."_

"_Okaa-sama...?" I whispered, fearful. After all, I was just a fifteen-year-old kid. Just a kid, lost in this world, unable to understand why it was me who would endure the suffering of knowing nothing..._

"_Farewell, my sweet child," Hikari whispered, and kissed my forehead. My vision blurred oddly, and I fell down, down, down into the deep abyss of oblivion._

"_Remember, I'll always love you..."_

_My mother's beautiful voice faded into darkness._

_--_

"Ariya?"

I blinked, and my eyes refocused on the shape of my brother, bending over me with a concerned look in his eye. Next to him was his bodyguard, Seiren. Seiren looked at me with loathing, and moved her gaze before I could glare back.

She was a little like Ichijo around me.

Maybe Yunoki Ariya was close to her, too.

"Onii-sama?"

I realized I was on the floor. To be more precise, I was lying _face-down_ in the dirt. How I got there didn't come to me for a second.

Oh, yes. I remember now.

"How long have I been here?" I asked groggily, sitting up. I was surprised at myself. It was still night.

"You passed out for two hours... I felt your presence fade a little, and I was worried," my brother admitted. He gave me a half-smile, and I smirked.

"You, worried about me? That's new."

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the vote of confidence. I worry about people a lot. I just hide my feelings better than _some_ people." He smiled again. "You'd better brush off the dirt, or Ruka'll be after you."

"Huh?"

"The dress," he explained, reaching out to brush the dirt off the ivory silk. He didn't seem to notice my blush. "It's white. It's dirty. Ruka'll get mad."

"Oh." I looked down at the halter-top dress, my cheeks tingling. "I see." I brushed off the dirt the best I could, and Kaname ran a hand quickly through my curly hair, at the same time making me blush again and getting rid of several dried twigs. I hoped my neck wasn't red.

Seiren snorted quietly and turned to Kaname. "Kaname-sama, may I return?" She seemed to say something else as well, and I could tell what it was. _I can't stand another moment near this... thing which you call your sister. Let me free, let me free!!_

Kaname didn't seem to notice, but he nodded, frowning as he hit a snarl in my dark hair. I winced, and he chuckled. Seiren sighed, and moved away stealthily.

As Seiren's footsteps faded away, I was aware that, now, my brother and I were alone. Heat rose in my cheeks yet again and Kaname chuckled softly.

"Nii-san?"

"Hai, Imouto-chan?"

"... Do you know what happened to me? I... don't really remember," I confessed, turning around to face him. I hung my head.

His fingers raised my chin and his other hand cupped my face. I gasped quietly as he moved his face closer to mine. My lips trembled as I gazed at him; his lips were just a centimetre away, and I could just lean forward and kiss him...

"You fainted," he said simply, his hot breath making my head spin. I swallowed, and closed my eyes.

"Kaname..." I whispered.

He started; I could tell because he jerked his hand away from my face. I felt disappointed slightly.

"Tell me what you know," I pleaded quietly.

He kissed my forehead and laid his cheek on top of my head.

"Ariya, you have to remember yourself. It won't stick if I told you everything..."

"Tell me _something_," I pleaded, looking up at him through my long lashes. He snarled quietly.

"You know I can't stand it when you look at me like that... it makes you look so pitiful..." he sighed. "All right, I'll tell you _one_ thing. A single name, and I hope it'll bring back your memories.

"Kuran Rido."

* * *

**Hmm... what does Rido have to do with Ariya's memories? Stay tuned!! **

_**Rido: **_**She's always wanted to say that. **

_**Kaname: **_**That's stupid.**

_**Rido: **_**This will be the first and last time we'll ever agree on anything, nephew. (Kaname and Rido glare at each other while Dawn shakes her head) **

**Please leave reviews!!! Sorry for the late update... again...**


	30. Chapter V

**Just want to say a big THANK YOU to those that spotted my mistake... Sorry people! I definitely need new glasses... And Zero's trying to beat me up right now, so I'll be back in one hour!! **

**

* * *

**

_One Hour Later..._

**I hope I update faster now...**

**_Zero: -_groans-**

**Oh, get up, you wimp.**

**_Kaname: _Haha, Zero lost to a girl!! A human girl! HAHA!! (points finger at Zero, laughing while Yuuki shakes her head in exasperation, probably thinking: why did I ever fall in love with this man?) **

**(Author sighs and jumps on Kaname, beating him rapidly with fists. Kaname falls)**

**Take that, you stupid little lump of nothing! -grins at Yuuki- Heh. Don't kill me?**

**Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **_**The Voice of a Stranger**_

"O-... Onii-sama?" I said uncertainly.

_Kuran Rido? My own descendant came to kill me?_

In my mind, his sneering, crazy face popped up. He did look a little like Onii-san, but... who would kill their own ancestor?

Clearly, he was either born mad or grief-stricken to do such a thing. He had wanted... what did he want? What _does_ he want? He... Is he's still alive?

I hadn't realized that I'd spoken the last question aloud.

Kaname looked at me sadly before answering: "Yes."

I must have looked horrified, because he took me gently in his arms. My heart skipped a beat, and started again, double time.

His lips brushed the top of my head.

"Ariya, it's okay. He won't hurt you, because he's not whole. He needs blood – either yours or... Yuuki's, and you're here with me. You won't face him in that way again, I promise." His arms tightened around me, and my breath caught.

"Kaname..."

He seemed to stiffen, but he answered. "Yes?"

"I... I love you," I breathed, slipping my arms around his waist. He froze.

"Imouto-chan..."

Now I tensed.

"No! Call me Ariya, like you used to," I pleaded. My hands left his sides and went up to his loose black shirt. They gripped the front, although not enough to tear holes in the black silk. "Please, Kaname."

"Ariya, I can't."

That brought me up short. I gazed up at him, bewildered. "Kaname...?"

He refused to meet my gaze, but his hands tightened on the back of my shirt. I let go of his shirt with my right hand and reached up to grasp his chin. "Look at me, Kaname, and tell me why," I whispered, as I angled his face down so we were gazing straight into each other's eyes. He averted his gaze, and let go of my dress. He stepped back, his gaze still away from mine, slipping from my grip easily.

"I just..." he broke off, and turned his back.

I stared at the back of his dark head as he started to walk away.

"Kaname!"

He jerked slightly when he heard the tone of my voice. Desperation washed over me, and tears entered my dark red eyes, so much like his, and yet we'll never be together.

"Answer me, Kaname," I whispered, knowing that he'll hear. When he didn't say anything, my voice rose of its own accord. "Answer me now, Kaname!" I screamed. I started towards him, but stopped suddenly, feeling broken and still in shock.

He kept still, and quiet.

I let my gaze fall, and I whispered, "Am I... am I not good enough?"

I didn't expect an answer after all the silent treatment I've been getting so far, but he did answer.

"You're too good for me," he whispered.

My head jerked up.

He turned his head to gaze at me out of his right eye, and I saw sadness and sorrow there. His eyes widened when he saw my tears, and he turned his body half around before hesitating and looking away.

"Kaname..."

"You're not meant for me, Ariya-chan."

I flinched. "Don't say that," I whispered. A tear fell to the ground, shining in the dim light for one second before hitting the ground.

"Even if Okaa-san and Otou-san hadn't decided to take you away that day, we still wouldn't ever be together. Ariya, your heart belongs to someone else, one who's badly in pain right now."

"You're lying." Another tear joined the first.

"I do not lie, Imouto-chan."

"Still your tongue, I'll never believe that!" I yelled, stepping away from him, tears flowing freely now. I glared at him before whirling around and dashing away.

"Ariya!"

Sobbing, I kept running, kicking off my shoes as I did. _I won't believe that. My heart only belongs to one person, and that's you, Kaname. I just... I've kept my love for you a secret for so long, and now you push me away, when we're finally together?_

The skirt was getting in my way. Stopping momentarily, I bent down to rip it so it only came down to my knees. _Forgive me, Ruka-chan._

And I ran off again, trying to run away from the pain that chases me. Blindly, tears falling, I ran, until my lungs burned and my legs ached.

I stumbled, and fell to my knees, sobbing as if my heart would break.

Maybe it was.

When I finally came to, I gazed around me and took a deep sniff. I was in a dark alley, and probably five miles or so from the Academy. Dawn was about to break, and the sole of my feet were scratched and bleeding from running through the thorny forests.

It occurred to me that no one will probably look for me until the next night. That suited me fine.

I got up, wiping my eyes and trying to fix myself up the best I could. Weariness washed over me, and I looked around. There was no one near here, not even a couple of Level E's. It would be safe to sleep here, just for a while, before I continued to... wherever there wasn't any heartbreak.

I sat down again, and was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

--

"Ariya-sama. Ariya-sama, wake up."

A gentle voice slipped me out of my slumber. Someone touched my cold arm. The touch was warm, and sent jolts of electricity through my body – I was so cold.

My eyes flew open to meet a pair of warm, green ones.

"Don't mind what I'm going to do next," he said to me in a low but cheerful tone. "I just want to see how badly you're injured."

Ichijo stroked my head, and checked my pulse as I stared at him with blank eyes. As he moved to my legs, touching the dried blood and the still slightly opened cuts. I winced as he did, and he sighed.

"Can you walk?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded mutely.

He helped me up, and I winced as my cuts met the ground. I clearly had lost a lot of blood, somehow or rather.

Ichijo caught me as I stumbled, and lifted me up, one hand under my knees and back. I was suddenly struck by the fact that we were so close to each other, and I _liked_ it. Ichijo's eyes met mine, and we both looked away, blushing.

"How did you get here?" he asked gently.

"I ran," I whispered.

He gazed at me. "Five miles in one go?"

I averted my eyes. "Yes."

"That's pretty amazing," he said with a smile. We were silent for a few minutes as he placed me in the backseat of a black car.

"How did you know...?"

"We smelled your blood, and I was... worried that you were hurt," he confessed, not meeting my eyes. I looked straight at him, speculating. We were alone... I could probably try and ask him about Yunoki Ariya, but there was a chance...

"You are very like her."

I blinked, falling back down to Earth. "Pardon?"

He looked at him, blond hair falling cutely over sparkling green eyes. Sparkling because there were tears beginning to form.

"You are very like the Ariya who left us."

I shook my head. "I don't know much about her, but I can tell you we are not alike." I tried to sound sincere, but there was an edge in my voice. Ruka had said the same thing...

"You are," he insisted. "You're kind, you're arrogant at times, you reveal your emotions for everything you feel, you're confused, and sometimes, you're hard to read, despite the deep emotions in your eyes." His voice softened at the end, and he gazed out the window as the first tear fell.

I lowered my eyes.

"And that's the other reason why I've fallen for you, despite everything," he added in a whisper. My head shot up and I stared at him.

"What?" I whispered, my voice shaking.

He turned to me, and I saw the tear-streaks on his face. "I love you," he breathed. "I hate that I do, but I love you anyways."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry..."

"I know. You love Kaname." The blond sighed, and reached over to take my hand. I flinched quietly, but said nothing. I didn't want to hurt him more. He squeezed it gently. "But," he whispered, "I'll always be waiting in the wings, ready to take you when the time comes, if he should break your heart."

_He's already broken it_, I thought numbly, then a rueful smile spread across my lips. _He broke my heart, and I still love him. I'm a glutton for punishment, especially from him._

Ichijo's face was suddenly close to mine, and I gasped. His hands slid up my back and tangled themselves into my hair, and he pressed his lips to mine.

A thousand emotions washed over me, and I could name none, confused as I was.

He kept the kiss short and sweet, but when he drew away, his touch lingered on my lips. Shocked, I raised my hand to touch it gently.

"Ichijo-san..."

"Please, call me by my name," he whispered huskily, his green eyes warm.

"Ichij–" I started again.

He pressed one finger to my lips. "Wrong," he teased.

I shook my head, and backed up a little so I could speak. "I can't," I whispered. "It would be too... too intimate."

Ichijo tilted his head. "Hmm..." He seemed to actually think about it now.

I breathed a sigh of slight relief.

"Ariya."

I jerked in surprise.

"Say my name."

I tensed, averting my eyes. _No, I won't do this. I won't do this to Kaname. He's the one I loved!_

"Ariya, say it." He caught my jaw and made me face him. Something else tickled in my heart, and I felt another presence in my head.

"Takuma..."

The voice that came out of my mouth was not mine, but the voice of someone else, longing to be free, begging for this man to help her. Out of their own accord – or the accord of the other presence – my arms slipped around his neck and I leaned forward to kiss him.

Something switched in my mind, and I froze, my eyes wide.

_Let me _free_!_

Something tugged at my mind, trying to take me over.

_I'm a Pureblood_, I reminded myself feebly as the thing gave another tug. _I'm Kuran Ariya, and I'm strong. I'm strong. _

There was a scream of rage in my head, and everything went dark.

* * *

**Sorry for making Kaname 'break up' with her... promise there'll be more love scenes for them later on...**

**And about the last part... guess who that is!! **

**The winner gets a free preview at the next chapter...**

**Well, as long as you review, you get a peek, but the winner gets a LONGER peek! HAHA!**

**Coming soon: Chapter 6: **_**Confusion**_


	31. Chapter VI

**Sorry people, because I changed the title… -sob- Don't kill me!! Haha…**

**Okay, now, let's get down to business…**

_**Kaname: **_**I don't do business.**

_**Rido: **_**I'd say 'me too', but I'd promised myself I won't agree with my nephew anymore. **

**(Author sighs as dear Uncle Rido eyeballs Nephew Kaname)**

_**Yuuki:**_** I agree with Kaname-nii! (punches the air as surrounding people sweat)**

_**Zero:**_** You're never down to business. –muttering-**

_**Yuuki: **_**Was that to me or to the Author?**

_**Zero: **_**Author.**

**So, Zero, are you ready for another loss against a human girl who hasn't touched the blood of a Pureblood Kuran? –cracks knuckles menacingly-**

_**Zero: **_**… No.**

**Good! Now, everyone, please enjoy the story while I try to keep my cool…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: **_**Whole**_

The voices of angels, beautiful angels, whispered around me. They were talking about... me?

Everywhere was dark, but I seemed to be looking at a reddish, glowing crescent ring. Something soft was behind me... Where was I?

Am I in hell?

It was common knowledge that all vampires go to hell, but the shock of it still left me breathless. I half-expected a demon of some sort, maybe my elder sister, to come up and drag me down there as I screamed. To the fiery, bottomless pit of nothingness. Where all vampires slaved and had to pay for the price of drinking human blood. The blood of God's creations.

_Oh, God, I'm never going to see Kaname again!_

I fought the tears that threatened to get under my eyelids. My vision blurred, and suddenly, I realized that I wasn't dead, but my eyes were just closed.

I cracked them open as I heard someone say, "She's awake."

My eyes landed on my brother, standing not far from where I lay on the... couch?

My eyes flew open completely, and I stared at him, eyes wide. He wasn't even _looking_ at me!

A sob threatened to escape my mouth. I banished it.

Near my head were Ruka-chan, Rima-chan, Shiki-kun, Aido-kun, and Kain-kun. Ichijo-san were standing with Kaname. Ichijo's mouth moved as he talked with my brother.

My gaze moved to Seiren, who was in the dark shadows near my brother. She gave me a filthy look as my gaze landed on her, which I ignored. Keeping my eyes on her, I sat up slowly.

"Why are you all here?"

Kaname and Ichijo broke off from their conversation to look at me. Seiren shifted her gaze, looking angry still.

Ruka stroked my hair like I was a little girl. I felt oddly comforted as she did.

"You passed out," she explained. "And we were worried."

Seiren snorted quietly, but said nothing. I glanced at her briefly before letting my eyes settle on Kaname. He shifted once, uncomfortably, it seemed. I looked away from him, and I felt his eyes on me suddenly, as if surprised.

I shifted, and got up, and the white, short nightgown that I wore fell down to my knees. I glanced at it briefly, and looked back up. The other vampires who had been sitting by my head got up as well.

"I'll like to be alone now."

"Hai, Ariya-sama," the vampires murmured, bowing to me before dispersing.

Seiren stiffly nodded her head before walking outside, Ichijo following her. He shot me a worried look, which I ignored.

My brother stayed where he was.

I waited until the doors were closed before I spoke to him in a lifeless voice, "Did you not hear me, Nii-san? I want to be alone."

"I won't let you."

His words surprised me, but I hid my surprise. "Don't make me make you."

Kaname's lips twitched slightly, but he said naught. He stepped towards me, and caught my face gently with his two, big hands.

"Gomennasai, Ariya. For that night. I hope you can forgive me," he said humbly, staring into my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat.

"It's too late for that," was what I _wanted_ to say, before his lips touched mine.

I jerked in surprise, but he took no notice. Instead, he merely fastened his hands in my hair and pulled me closer to him. Out of their own accord, my hands slipped around his lithe body and up his back, and I held him there, eyes drifting shut as we kissed.

Another part in my mind fretted if the other presence would make its appearance again, and try to do something that would either keep him away from me or keep him like this, and push him too far.

But our kiss deepened, and the presence made no appearance.

Finally, he drew away, his eyes sorrowful, but still triumphant. "I've waited so long to do that," he whispered.

I only managed to mouth an incoherent response.

Kaname rested his forehead against mine, and whispered, "Gomen. Did I go too far?"

I shook my head slightly, still shocked.

He chuckled throatily, and kissed me three times, one on my forehead, on my nose, and finally, on my lips, a sweeter one that should've been the first kiss. But it was better late then never, I suppose.

I finally managed to form a coherent sentence. "Why did you push me away that night?" I whispered.

He looked pained. "I was... torn."

"Between what?"

"You... and the girl who is my fiancé in this life," he admitted. I sucked in a breath, and he looked at me. "But... she has been turned into a human for her safety... and I know that I'd best stay away from her." Kaname kissed the top of my head. "Gomen for causing you heartbreak."

My arms tightened around him. "I don't give a crap," I whispered back, smiling slightly.

"I love you, since the day you were born," he whispered to me. "When you were taken away... you didn't know how distraught I was. I couldn't eat or sleep for a whole month, and I tried to get myself out of the wedding deal to go kill myself, but I was forced to enter. I promised myself that, if I ever had a chance to live another life, I wouldn't let the girl I love be taken away like that, ever again. And now, I have a chance to love you, and I won't relinquish it."

"What about..." I searched my mind. "Yuuki?"

He sighed. "She's... different now. We can't be together... unless..." he trailed off.

I sighed as well.

"What does this make us?" I asked my brother.

He smiled. "What we were meant to be the moment you were born." And his lips found mine once more.

For the first time since I returned to him, I felt whole.

* * *

**Umm… Okay, well, sorry for making it short, but I wanted to post this quickly. **

**Two announcements:**

**One: _the good news. I drew a picture of Yunoki Ariya, and the URL is in my profile page, so visit, and please vote if you haven't already._**

**Two:_ the sad news. I won't be able to update so frequently – please throw those tomatoes as far as you can into the sea, Kaname, Takuma, and Aido, or use them on yourselves before the readers get their hands on those! – because I'm currently re-writing a story that I wrote last year, but it isn't published yet… Sorry if I make you guys wait!!!_**

**O-kay!**

**Now, please review!! I hope you guys liked this chapter… Poor Takuma, he's left alone…**

**Lol!**


	32. Chapter VII

**Heyy everyone!! Sorry for the wait... I'm a bit unorganized lately, but I promise I'll try to update more frequently... even if I have another three stories that demand my attention. LOL!**

**Once again, our darling VK characters are overseas... I think I sent them to India. Kaname needs a tan. Come to think of it, so does Zero. And Yuuki. And Aido. And Ichijo. But that's out of the point.**

**Well, I won't take up any more of your time!! Please enjoy. And remember, reviews are a GREAT boost! It's a total win-win situation. I get more inspiration to write, and YOU get a free preview for the next chapter!! **

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **_**Dark Sunshine**_

I wandered out the Dorm, feeling dream-like and so happy it seemed like I couldn't take it. I wanted to fly to the moon, and bask in the dark sunshine we get each night. I wanted to love my brother until even he would cry, and love me always. He would forget about the girl Yuuki, and remember me always.

I raised my eyes to the moon.

But even as I say those things, my heart wanted another. It writhed in my chest, unable to feel what I wanted to feel. It wanted someone I know loved me, but somehow, it felt wrong to love him back. It felt… so wrong that it felt right.

Ichijo Takuma.

Why my heart felt that way was a mystery, even to me, but I didn't want to feel that way. I've waited so long to be with Kaname, and now when I finally am with him, my heart wanted another vampire.

What was wrong with me?

I stopped near the pond and knelt beside it. My eyes took in my reflection – happy, but confused.

How can the same person withstand these emotions at one time?

But I'm not any person. I am Kuran Ariya.

Pride filled me, and I fought back the doubt that rested in my heart.

_Watashi daisuki Kaname._

Still, the doubt was there.

"Watashi daisuki Kaname," I whispered, out loud.

It didn't budge.

"Watashi daisuki Kaname-nii!" I cried, and closed my eyes, quietly crying into my hands.

"Is that true?"

Another voice broke through my hazy, sorrowful thoughts. I jerked my head up to see Ichijo standing a little way off me. He looked sad, and my heart immediately yearned to go to him and comfort him. But I had a will. And where there's a will, there's a way.

I stayed put.

"Hai." My voice trembled a little, and I hoped he didn't notice.

Ichijo tilted his head to one side, looking somewhat like a cute little puppy. I could just imagine him with floppy puppy ears and a tail that never stopped wagging…

"Then why does your voice tremble with doubt?"

Damn, he did notice.

"It's not," I lied. But he knew the truth.

Ichijo stepped forward, and knelt next to me. I looked away from him, stubborn.

His gentle hands caught my face and gentle turned my face to meet his. I stared into his green eyes, usually bright orbs of happiness. But now, there was tranquillity there, and there was also sadness. Hidden sadness, buried so deep you'll never catch it if you glanced.

"You're unsure of yourself," he murmured gently. I tensed as his lips brushed over my forehead. "I don't blame you. We're pretty hard to choose between, aren't we?"

His voice was teasing, but his words were serious, in a carefully coded way.

I looked at him.

Suddenly, his eyes blazed with a fierce light, and his lips met mine, harsh and demanding. I gasped, and jerked back, but he merely followed, and soon, he had me pinned. I wanted to toss him off, but somehow, I couldn't.

His lips went to my neck, and I froze, thinking that he might want to drink my blood.

But he didn't. He brushed my neck gently, moving up towards my jaw, and kissed it there. A low growl escaped him, and I gasped as he nipped my skin gently. "Dammit, Ariya, I know you're in there," he snarled.

His voice had a note of desperation in it, and I realized – he thought that the other Ariya was in me. That the other person who had screamed that day was her.

"Ichijo-san…"

_Takuma... _

The voice rose into my mind once more, dreamy, sorrowful, and filled with desire. Desire for _him_.

"Ichijo-san, please get off me," I whispered. The other person inside of me growled, suddenly alert, and filled my head with her presence.

"Takun!"

Ichijo froze, and his eyes widened.

She took over, and all I could do was watch.

"Takuma, please!" the voice that was not mine begged. My hands rose and cupped his face. "Please, help me."

His lips trembled, and opened.

"A... Ariya," he whispered.

"Help me," the voice repeated. "I'm trapped, and it's so dark, it's so scary. There are vampires around me, angry vampires. They want something from me, but I don't know what. I cannot run. I am trapped. Please, help me!"

The begging voice was not mine, but it came from my mouth. It controlled my body, leaving me buried deep inside my own mind, until she should fall back, or I should break free of these invisible bindings, holding me hostage in my own body. It was terrifying to hear the voice that came from my mouth, terrifying to know that it wasn't mine.

I trembled.

"Ariya, where are you?" Ichijo demanded, taking me by my shoulders. "Where?"

Her voice came, quiet as the wind, and world-weary. "I am in a dark, dark place, with quiet voices of angels next to me. There is fire on my back, and everything is hazy. They drip sleep into my veins, and take liquid from my body. They light matches to make my eyes burn in pain, and warm water rolls off my back. The air is tainted with the scent of death."

My own eyes saw what this girl saw. I saw a dark room, and my vision hazy. People in white surrounded me. My back burned with pain, and I saw something light up suddenly, making my eyes burn with more pain than there is on my back. Like she had said, the air was tainted with many deaths, and warm water rolled off my back.

"Ariya, tell me where you are!!"

Her voice was tired as she said, "I am home."

Then, my vision flickered, and I saw Takuma above me, his face twisted with pain.

"Ichijo-san?" I whispered tentatively. My eyes took in his wild appearance, and widened. "Ichijo-san? Are you all right?" I sat up, and almost fell back when a wave of dizziness passed through me. "Watashi – whoa."

Ichijo sat back, and seemed dazed. He only snapped out of it when I almost fell again.

He caught me.

"Take it easy," he murmured, helping me up. "We need to go see Kaname."

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Bad? Good? Brilliant?? (please say this one. LOL)**

**I didn't want to make Ichijo completely lonely, so I'm giving her a hard time to choose in this story. =D I'm so mean.**

**I've decided that Ariya would choose who she wants to be with, in the sequel. The name would probably be something weird, so bear with me when I say that I'm not deciding on one just yet. But if you have an idea to contribute for the title, please do! **

**I've been considering 'Second Love' (ARGH! That name makes me wanna die) and 'The Awakening'. The second one has a special meaning to Ariya (she was awakened, after all... but there's another meaning for her that I'll not say till the sequel... might be at the end, though. =D)**

**Anyways, review!**


	33. Chapter VIII

**I've decided to make these few chapters (they'll all start with the word, 'Dark') called the Dark Series. =D It's pretty much the darker times for Ariya... and also, it gets darker.**

**Since they're still in India, I think I can leave off here...**

**Oh yeah! I wanted to say... SORRY to those who reviewed and didn't get an extract, because I was going to post this today anyways... sorry!!!**

**Please review! I can't promise an extract, but I'll try to give it to you guys. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: **_**Dark Memoirs**_

_Voices... of angels... surrounding me..._

_--_

_The light... is warm._

The young Kuran raised her eyes to the sun, unflinching even as it burned her.

_Such warmth reaches my cold heart. It's beautiful._

Ariya reached out with one hand as if to catch the sun. A beautiful smile lit her face as she seemingly did, and wind gusted by her, playing with her like always.

"Hime-chan."

Ariya whipped around to spy her older brother, leaning against the tree and smiling.

"Onii-sama!"

The twelve year old vampire ran towards her beloved older brother and wrapped her tiny arms around his waist. He chuckled and ruffled her hair lightly. The love in his eyes didn't make it difficult to guess that he loved this girl more than his other sister.

"I missed you. What have you been doing while Miyabi and I were away?"

Ariya pouted. "I was bored," she answered a little sullenly. "Sae-chan never let me go out to play like Miyabi-nee does."

Sae was the young girl's faithful servant. She endured the little tantrums and the anger Ariya was ought to have when she couldn't do what her elder sister did.

But all her parents wanted was her safety.

Kaname's eyes were wet as he remembered his parent's reason for keeping the young girl in.

"_Her blood is the Blood of Life and Death. If a vampire should drink it... he can never die until she herself kills him with her own death."_

It was true that her blood smelled so enticingly sweet, but that meant that he couldn't marry her. If she couldn't go out into public, then how would the other Nobles and Purebloods accept her as their Queen?

That's why Miyabi was chosen to marry Kaname, and she took great delight in mercilessly teasing her little sister about it. Ariya was often seen in tears after that.

Ariya tugged on his shirt, causing him to sit down. "Kaname-nii? What's wrong?"

Her innocent voice... it was too much. He loved her too much.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about," Kaname replied, smiling and kissing the top of her head. She nestled herself against him and yawned.

"Go to sleep now, mai purinsesu," Kaname whispered.

_And when you wake up, everything will be so different._

--

_Darkness..._

_--_

"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan!!"

"Nani?" Kuran Hikari turned to confront her two daughters.

Ariya was sobbing too hard to say anything, but Miyabi raised her chin defiantly and declared, "Ariya pulled my hair and wrecked my new hairstyle!"

Hikari turned to her younger daughter. "Is that true, hime-chan?"

Miyabi scowled at Ariya's high-and-mighty nickname.

"H-hai, Okaa-chan, b-but Miyabi-nee teased m-m-me b-badly!" Ariya snuffled, and wiped her eyes.

Kaname came out of their parent's dressing room in a tuxedo and smiled at their mother. "Okaa-chan, it fits." Then, he noticed his sisters. "Miyabi-chan, hime-chan, what are... what's wrong?" he demanded when he saw Ariya's tears. Ariya ran forward and caught him in a big hug.

"Nii-sama!"

Kaname hugged her, and flashed their mother a questioning look, not even looking at Miyabi.

Hikari explained in short, quick sentences to Kaname, who raised his eyebrows, murmuring something occasionally.

In the end, Kaname sighed and stroked Ariya's hair comfortingly for a second before turning to Miyabi. "Imouto-san, don't tease her as such anymore. Hime-chan, please stop crying, and follow me to my room."

Miyabi gasped. "Onii-sama, but what of the party?"

"What about it?" Kaname asked.

"We're invited!"

Kaname waved a hand dismissively. "We won't be missed." He led the younger girl out of the room and they disappeared down the hallway.

--

_Trapped..._

_--_

_Where am I?_

_It's dark. I'm scared. _

_Someone's coming. _

_His scent... is strong. He smells like... he smells like blood. _

A flash of pain went down my throat, and my eyes opened, dazed and disoriented.

"Hime-sama, you're finally awake."

Hime? Who would call me a princess at this hour? I'm trapped. I'm scared. It's so dark.

My gaze focused on a tall, dark haired, red eyed man kneeling before me. He looks like the man who had come to me everyday before, so many, many years ago. He was smiling gently. I didn't like his smile, and he was scaring me. Fear pricked my spine.

"Are you thirsty, hime-sama?"

Thirsty? Yes, I wanted water. No, wait. I wanted warm, hot liquid. I wanted to ease the pain in my stomach and throat.

I wanted blood.

My eyes met his, and he offered his wrist out to me.

A pair of fangs protruded my mouth. My eyes widened.

_Fangs. I had fangs._

_I am..._

_What am I?_

He withdrew his wrist and nicked it with his own tooth. The wonderful scent of blood filled the air, and instinct drove me, and I covered his wrist with my mouth.

_I am trapped in the body of a monster._

* * *

**Review please!!**


	34. Chapter IX

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me?**

_**Kaname: **_**I don't think so. **

_**Yuuki: **_**Shh, nii-san, or she might make you do something you don't want to do in her story.**

_**Zero: **_**That I must see… (rubs hands together evilly)  
**

**(Author ignores the vampires) **

**The ending is coming soon! Two chapters from now, actually… ^^ With the last chapter, there'll be a little preview of the sequel to whoever reviews!! YAY!! **

**Please review, and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter…

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 9: **_**Dark Blood**_

"Kaname, we'll like to talk to you," Ichijo said abruptly. I sensed my brother's wary feelings, but then they disappeared, and curiosity followed.

"Come in."

I entered first, slowly. Kaname smiled at me, and I smiled back, but Ichijo caught my shoulder.

"She's been captured."

My brother started. "Yunoki-san?"

Ichijo gritted his teeth as if the name hurt him. I turned to him, ready to comfort him with a word, but he didn't look overly upset, just a little too determined for his own good. "Yes."

"By whom?" my brother queried. He played with a pen, and I noticed the stack of papers in front of him. I winced at the height. How does he take this everyday?

"I don't know. All she said was that she was trapped, and it was dark, but they shone lights that made her eyes hurt. There are vampires surrounding her, and she's been tested on. They're taking…" he trailed off, and swallowed. "They're taking her blood."

Kaname stood. "I see." His voice didn't reveal his feelings, but I sensed that he was a little upset, and angry.

Ichijo suddenly crumpled next to me. I gasped, and crouched next to him. "Ichijo-san!"

He groaned, and bent forward, covering his face in his hands. "They're hurting her, Kaname. Please, let me go find her!"

Kaname tilted his head. "There's no need." His voice was a river of calm.

Ichijo's head snapped up, and I saw that his eyes were blood red from anger.

"No _need_?" he repeated, venom seeping into his voice. "There's no use for her anymore, because you've gotten back your precious sister, haven't you?" He snarled ferociously, and I winced, backing away from him. "You don't care about Ariya anymore, because she's no longer harboring the spirit of Kuran Ariya!" Ichijo stood, and pointed a shaky finger at Kaname. "You… you…"

I shook in anger, fighting the instinct to run over to Ichijo and slap him, hard. Despite what I may feel for him… or rather, what the other Ariya felt for him, he surely didn't dare point his filthy-blooded finger at Kuran Kaname?

Kaname raised a hand, silencing him and calming me.

"There's no need, because I know where she is," my brother stated calmly, with no hint of anger in his voice.

Ichijo's jaw dropped.

"As it happens, I told the chairman that I'll need to see your grandfather for… Kiryuu's 'mess', so on the way back, we can go get her."

Ichijo's eyes widened. "Are… you sure?"

Kaname smiled a lifeless smile. "Despite what you may think, I do not leave my pawns in the mercy of my enemies. I leave them safe and sound."

Ichijo shuddered. "Arigato, Kaname-sama." He bowed his head in respect, and walked out the door. I started to follow when Kaname stopped me.

"Hime-chan."

I stopped, and turned around. "Hai, Nii-san?"

He chuckled. "You don't have to call me that now." He moved forward, and kissed me briefly before taking my hand. "What do you remember before Okaa-san separated us?"

I sighed, and leaned against him. "Not everything." I heard his heartbeat, and his every breath. His scent surrounded me, refreshing my tired senses, and I sighed.

"Ariya." He nuzzled my hair.

"Kaname?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I go with you and meet Ichijo's grandfather?" I kept my voice low, in case someone should be eavesdropping outside, or Seiren was here.

Ah, yes, there she was.

Hiding behind the curtain, I almost didn't sense her for a second. She glowered at me, and I sighed again. I still didn't get why she hated me so much.

"Of course, but you mustn't say a word to him unless he asks something of you directly," my brother surprised me by saying. "And it's also necessary for you to wear a thick coat. It might snow somewhere around his house."

I nodded, eager to do anything he wanted me to do. Even if he asked me to take my own life, I would.

Someone else knocked on the door. I sensed Aido.

"Kaname-sama, I've brought the materials you wanted me to bring."

Kaname looked up. "Bring them in, Aido."

"I'll see you later," I whispered to him, kissing him on the cheek before darting out the door, just as Aido stepped in. "Oh, gomen, Aido-san!"

He had dropped a few of the pens from the big box he was holding when I darted past him. I knelt, and gathered them up, and dropped them back on the pile before moving off.

When I entered my room, I sensed that Ichijo was there with me.

Correction: he was standing beside my door, waiting for me with a desperate look in his eye.

He caught my face, and kissed me, hungrily. Gasping for air, I tried to pull away, but stopped suddenly as something else hit me.

Maybe, if I can learn to accept him, she won't come into my body and cause such a ruckus anymore.

That might work, but then, he might get the wrong idea.

His mouth left mine, and moved over to my neck. I froze. I felt his bared fangs brush my vein, and fought back a moan. A little sound escaped my lips, but that was all. He bit down, hard, and the scent of my blood filled the air. I gasped, and my fingers tightened themselves on his shoulders.

Slow, sucking sounds reached my ears. My hands, amazingly, tightened some more on him, but I realized that I might hurt him, so I let go and balled them into fists. My spine felt like it would snap from the tenseness of my entire body. He, too, was rigid, but I could sense pleasure emanating from him. He drew me nearer, and the sucking sounds lengthened.

As I tried to figure out my confused feelings, he broke off and backed away, shaking himself like he didn't know what he was doing. He shuddered when he saw me, blood-streaked and confused. "Gomen, Ariya-sama," he muttered, before slipping away.

"Wait!" I called, but he didn't reply. With a sigh, I turned, and flopped onto my bed.

I reached up and touched his fang marks, then took up my mirror. They stood out like a sore thumb on my pale skin. Although it didn't hurt, I winced when I saw it because of the amount of blood that stained my Night Class uniform and my skin.

I closed my eyes, and I thought I could feel his mouth, moving so gently against my skin, his ivory fangs brushing against my vein…

My eyes opened.

_What is wrong with me?

* * *

_**Oh yeah. Officially, the sequel has been christened 'First Love: Breaking Hearts'. Well, not officially, because I actually want your opinion on that. I might choose the runner-up, 'First Love: White Wings' if you prefer it… **

**Here's the list of titles I have going on… My friend and I stayed up all night trying to list them:**

**(Listed from first to last)**

**-First Love: Breaking Hearts**

**-First Love: White Wings**

**-The Blood Healer**

**-The Awakening**

**-Second Love**

**-Heart of Darkness (which may also be the last chapter title)**

**-Broken**

**If I didn't choose the title you offered to me, I'm sorry, because I think you may have an idea for that title and I don't want to take it away from you… **

**Please review and give me your opinions on the titles!**


	35. Chapter X

**Okay! Second-to-last chapter… Here we go! Anyways, please review, because I've got nothing to say right now…**

**Chapter 10: **_**Darkness**_

I stared out the window of the car, bored to death as Ichijo spoke to my brother about him saving Kiryuu. I barely listened, and although my ears sometimes picked up snatches of their conversation, my brain didn't process it.

As we passed a stretch of forest, something called out to me. I sat up straight, and listened.

_Come to me, my dear._

I shivered.

I am right here…

"No," I mumbled.

"Nani?" Aido asked. He was with us, because his powers could be useful to us when we went on our rescue mission. His cousin came along as well. We already had Kaname and Ichijo with us, as they originally planned to visit the 'Grandfather', and I was here as well. Seiren was running somewhere beside the car, moving so fast that none of us could catch her movements.

"Nothing," I sighed.

My brother squeezed my hand. I slipped it out of his grip, and watched the flashing scenery.

I didn't need my seer's eye to sense that something was going to go wrong. I just knew it. But what?

I turned my head and analyzed the other male vampires quickly, trying to see if they were injured in any way.

All of them merely met my gaze evenly. The pressure of this situation was getting to them, as well. Even Aido… this Yunoki Ariya must have some way of getting under everybody's skin. Maybe I can learn from her.

Deep in my mind, she stirred.

_Something's wrong,_ I thought as she did. She didn't say anything, but I sensed her pain.

This girl's in deep pain. How long can she hold up?

I shivered in my coat, and Kaname asked the driver to turn up the heater. He must have noticed my quick movement, although I shivered because I was terrified for this girl. As if she were part of me.

In another part of my mind, something that looked like a verse, or a prophecy, popped up, and I read, _Neither can live while the other dies. Kill one, and the other joins her in the afterlife._

I wondered where I've read that before. Maybe in some parts of my holey memory, I've seen it, and although I remembered my life, I didn't remember exactly when I did what I did.

_Yunoki Ariya, stay safe. We're coming to save you._

--

"Ichio-sama, Kaname-sama, Ariya-sama, Takuma-sama, and their company wish to see you."

Both Aido and Akatsuki flanked me, as if I were so fragile I might shatter under the gaze of the vampire I was older than. I found it insanely insulting.

"Send them in," Ichio said gruffly.

He stood as we entered.

"Kaname-sama, I didn't dare wish I would see you again this soon. And you brought your sister as well." He bowed to me, and, amazingly, I found that he was mocking me. "Good evening, Ariya-sama."

I nodded my head graciously. "I hear you're the leader for the Council of Ancients."

"And Takuma is my darling grandson," he confirmed, not smiling. His gaze went to Ichijo, who stiffened. "And where is my ward?"

Ichijo licked his dry lips. "I do not know. She may be wandering somewhere in the Academy, or she could be with Ruka."

I raised one eyebrow. Was Rima-san his ward, then? I heard that when she wanted to hang out with girls, she chose Ruka over everyone else. I found it rather entertaining, because it meant that Ichijo and Rima were practically related… in a way.

Ichio nodded.

"I see. And she doesn't have the grace to come visit me?"

"No, Ojii-san. She's extremely busy."

Sure, with Shiki. I wondered if I should mention it, but decided against it. Learning that his ward was in love with the monotonous guy wasn't what every guardian wanted.

As soon as that thought entered my head, it felt as if it were going to explode. I gasped. A killer headache was coming on, and it gave me warning. An omen.

"What is she so busy doing?" Ichio pressed.

This time, Kaname took over. "What she is doing doesn't concern you anymore, Ichio. I came here to talk about Kiryuu Zero." The headache was getting worse.

I leaned over to Aido and whispered, "I need to go. I've got a headache."

Aido nodded, and stood. "I'll go with you, Ariya-sama." He turned to Ichio, bowed, muttering an apology before leading me out. I smiled at Ichio tiredly as an apology, and followed him. I felt four pairs of eyes on my back as we left.

Aido led me into the garden, and stayed in the shadows as I sat on the bench, squeezing my eyes shut in pain.

Unbidden, the future revealed itself to me.

_Death. The smell of death hung in the air. _

_A young girl, unconscious, lay on the bloodstained stone table. Her face was pale, paler than the moon. She was shackled and chained to the table. Blood seeped from her wounds, and she was unable to heal. She was wearing a simple ivory nightgown, red with blood. Her lips moved quietly, forming a single word._

_Takuma._

_Her silvery eyes opened, and she stared right at me. Our gazes met, and I recognization sparked between us. _

_  
She was the girl whom I first saw in my return to this world._

_  
And then, it was dark._

My eyes fluttered open.

Aido was seated next to me, his icy blue eyes on mine. "Daijobu, Ariya-sama?"

"I'm fine," I answered in a quiet voice. "Just tired."

Aido nodded, not pointing out the fact that I've been asleep before we came here. I was glad for that.

"Ne, Aido-san?"

"Yes?"

"Why does Seiren hate me so much? And Ichijo-san, he acts really weird around me." I touched my neck, remembering that he had taken blood from me. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but I felt guilty, because I knew that Kaname wasn't very happy with my 'blood donations'. Well, singular. Donation. Whatever.

"Seiren was real close with Yunoki-sama," Aido answered in a lazy voice. I noted that even though his tone was casual, his stance was not. His eyes roamed the place for anything that would harm me. I felt safer and flattered, but also a little insulted. Couldn't I take care of myself? "And Vice President grew up with her. He loved her."

I blinked. "Ichio's ward is Yunoki-san? I thought it was Rima-chan."

Aido grinned. "Nah. She still has her parents. Yunoki-sama didn't. She was found… I think Ichijo told me that she was found on a snow bank, a large crystal in her hands. She was swathed in thick, bloodstained cloth, and she was sleeping. Honestly, that girl's really upside down." Aido sniffed.

I smiled.

"Anyways, Ichio took her in, and brought her up, and she came to Cross Academy, and blah, blah, blah." He waved his hand dismissively in a playful way. I laughed, and ruffled his hair. Although he was taller than me, I was most definitely older than him. And it felt right.

He gave me a surprised look.

"H-hey!" Slowly, a red blush flooded his cheeks.

"Nani?" I asked teasingly. He was so cute, but in a younger brother sort of way.

He pouted. "Aren't Kurans supposed to be all sophisticated and all that? I mean, shouldn't you be sitting straight and being boring? No offense to your brother."

"None taken," I answered. "And not all Kurans are like that." I paused. "Well, I wasn't. Maybe because I was kept inside most of the time… my parents thought it was dangerous for me, although I didn't know why."

Aido sniffed, and winced.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, glancing around.

"Your scent," he explained. "It's sweeter than anything I've come across… Speaking of which, who drank from you lately?"

I jumped. Uh-oh. "Um, no one. Why?"

"We smelled your blood last night. And it drove most of us crazy…" Aido trailed off at my death look. "Um, never mind."

I grinned, and sighed. "I just cut myself, okay? It's no big deal. I healed right away after that."

Aido accepted my answer, although reluctantly, and we were silent for the rest of the time.

--

Ichijo looked a little pumped up. Maybe he was just happy we were going to go fetch his lover. He couldn't stop fidgeting. His green eyes flicked from one window to the other. He jiggled his leg. He tapped his fingers against the window.

The rest of us watched him in complete silence. Our expressions were calm, but our bodies were tensed. My head thudded in time with my heart.

_Da-dump. Da-dump. Da-dump._

"Where are we going?" I finally burst out, breaking the eerie silence. It was too scary to consider what each one of us could be thinking. We could lose one of our friends. Seiren's eyes met mine through the opposite window, and she nodded before disappearing again.

Huh. Maybe there's hope for us after all.

My brother looked at me as all eyes turned on him.

"To the place where she was born. The Yunoki Estate. Her parents lie there."

I shivered, and Ichijo continued his fidgeting.

Aido broke the silence this time. "Ichijo-san, can you stop that? It's getting on my nerves."

Kain nudged him. "Let him be. He's scared."

Ichijo didn't agree or disagree, but I could sense that he was more than scared.

He was terrified.

I knew just what he was thinking.

What if she's not alive by the time we get there?

"We're here," my brother announced abruptly. The silence was broken for the third time as the car pulled into the rusted, iron gates of the Yunoki Estate. The house was dark and growing darker, as if a shadow was being cast over it. As if the last surviving person of the Yunoki line was dying with it. The tall tower next to the house reminded me vaguely of something, but I didn't know what.

And a series of visions flashed through my mind.

**Review!! And you'll get a free preview… Boy, I can't WAIT!**


	36. Chapter XI

**Here's a little game for you guys!**

**If you can guess who thought the words below the chapter title, I'll give you the whole first chapter of the sequel! Lol.**

**And I'm setting up a competition. You have to write a Taku/OC oneshot, at least more than 1000 words long (not counting the A/N). It can be any rating, but Takuma can't be gay. I don't care about the grammar or anything, because it's just a silly competition. The winner of the competition will get the first two chapters of the sequel… and public recognization. =D Closing date: March 31****st**** 2009 for entry, and April 31****st** **2009 for the posting. So, you have two whole months to write! Or maybe less… Contact me by review or PM if you want to join, and please send me the name of the story so I can put it up in the poll. Cheers!**

**To vote, go to my homepage and click on the poll there!**

**Now, please read and review!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: **_**Dark Angel**_

_Hearing your tortured voice, smelling your blood, seeing you lying there, almost gone… It hurts me, and there's nothing I could do…_

**-Final Chapter for First Love: Part Two-**

A man crept up the house and watched the happy family through the bright window. His longish hair reminded me of someone…

_Was it my brother?_

_No, it wasn't. He turned around. It was the same man who visited me in that place… _

_His features were triumphant. What was he looking for? What did he want from the baby girl giggling inside the house?_

_I tried to take a step forward to ask him…_

"Ariya-sama. Ariya-sama!"

I blinked. Seiren was shaking me roughly. I turned to stare at the younger vampire with glassy eyes as more visions flashed through my mind.

She recoiled.

"Ariya."

My brother's voice broke through my thoughts, and I jerked away from him, blinking and shaking my aching head. I realized that my hand was outstretched, and my legs had been moving forward, towards the house, where I had seen the man standing. He had been near the window…

"She's in there," Ichijo murmured, his eyes glazed over. "She's in there, I know it. I can feel her presence…"

"Snap out of it, Vice President," Kain told him. Ichijo shook his head, and blinked as well.

"You're right," he said. "Let's go."

Silently, we started to enter the house, but a terrifying, blood-curdling scream cut through the silence. I screamed as well, adding my voice to the heart-wrenching, tortured sound, collapsing to my knees and covering my ears as pain ripped through my back. Something warm trickled down my back, soaking into my shirt, and I scented blood.

"Ariya!" Kaname and Ichijo cried in unison. Except Kaname was talking to me, and Ichijo was talking about her. Kaname knelt beside me, hugging me close, until both the pain and the screams died away.

I panted, squeezing my eyes shut. The aching in my head grew worse.

"Daijobu?" Kaname demanded. I shuddered, and tried to stand. Luckily, my back had healed quickly, although the pain there was still bad.

"What happened?" Aido demanded.

"She's hurt!" Ichijo yelled at Kain, who had grabbed the blond boy when he started to run towards the house and now had him in an arm-lock. "Let me go!"

I stood, shivering.

"Are you well enough to go?" Kaname whispered in my ear. I nodded weakly, and he helped me beside the house. Seiren looked stricken, which was probably the first time she wore any other face than cool and angry.

Something… is happening…Something bad.

Kain hoisted up the older blond, and let him go. He kept at a steady walk, although his eyes were pained and sorrowful.

"She's alive," I whispered. I raised my eyes to the top of the tower. "She's up there."

"How do you know?" Aido asked, his voice hushed. Like the screams had left us all with sore throats.

"Her aura," I replied simply.

"I can't feel her aura," Ichijo said after a moment.

"It's very faint," Kaname muttered. He sounded a little shaken.

But not for me. It was as strong as if it were my own. As if she were standing right next to me at this moment. As if I could reach out and touch it if I tried.

I led the way up the stairs.

_I've been here before,_ I thought as we descended up another stairs. I recognized the scenery through the barred windows.

Where was this place?

Memories tugged at my mind, but I didn't let myself succumb to them. I continued up the stairs, and saw a door. I stepped closer to it, and, as if in a dream, the door swung open.

Suddenly, I wasn't a full-grown vampire flanked by my friends and brother. I was a young, fifteen year old being escorted by my mother into a dark place.

"Come in," the male voice said. I shivered at the sound.

My mother entered, her hands on my shoulders. I trembled, looking at a dark haired man with dark gray eyes. "Hikari-sama."

"Do you remember what I wanted you to do so long ago?" my mother said without pausing.

"Take away her memories?" the man asked, raising one eyebrow. "Now, I couldn't do that to a Kuran. It's not proper, milady."

"You're a pureblood like me," Hikari continued. "And for all my powers, I couldn't what you do, no matter how many times I tried, without almost killing myself. You're the only person I can look to in this matter. Please, do it, and I'll be in your mercy."

Her voice was so comforting… to hear it. But what did she mean?

The man raised one eyebrow. "In my mercy, my dear? That's something I can hardly pass up. Come here, Princess," he coaxed me.

Why did I take a step forward? But I did.

His hands covered my eyes, and I cringed back as his free arm went around my back, drawing me closer to him. I felt his hot breath become unnaturally cool, and everything was hazy… so dreamy…

"What's wrong?"

I had been staring at the closed door for the past five minutes. I turned, and continued up the stairs like nothing had happened.

We trudged on up the stairs, ignoring the occasional cries of pain that came from above us, although I cringed when pain lanced up my limbs, my back, and my head. Takuma was slightly beside me, an inch behind me. Sometimes, his hand would brush my back, or my arm, as if comforting me.

He knew what I was going through.

When my vision should fade from the pain, he would catch me before I fell, and would murmur words of encouragement in my ear. I knew my brother wouldn't like that very much, but there was nothing he could do. And when my vision came back, we would continue our journey upwards, until we reached the final door.

"Up here," I said, feeling faint. Takuma brushed hair back, and looked at the metal door. I knew that none of them would be able to break through, because I remembered that when I had been trapped, I had slammed against a door like this countless of times, but I never broke it. I only wore myself out. And I had been too weakened and confused to use my power.

This door looked like it had been slammed against. I saw slight dents in the door, almost exactly the places where I had slammed myself against…

I shook my head, and put both hands against the door. I called the wind to help me, and it did. A strong gust broke the hinges, and Seiren kicked the door down.

Inside, it was dark. There was no light.

Kain lit a finger, and it lit up the room slightly. My eyes found a form, slumped against the back wall, wearing a bloodstained ivory dress.

She was the same girl I saw lying next to me in the place I woke up in.

Takuma's voice was quiet, and confirmed who I thought she was.

"Ariya…"

* * *

**And that's where I'm ending!**

**Don't kill me, because I just wanted a cliffie. I'm so mean. **

**=D**

**Please review!! And don't forget the competitions!! The prizes are weird, I know, but I like weird. –smile-**

**I'll see you guys in the following chapter! (concerning details of the next story - I think First Love: White Wings may just win the thing... haha, not many people like the rest)  
**


	37. Details for First Love: White Wings

**The name of First Love's sequel has been decided by a bunch of my story-loving friends, and myself, and of course, all of you! Even though the poll says different, other poeple have voted for White Wings...**

**I don't really expect your reviews here... so it's okay if you don't, although I still wouldn't mind it. ^^ I'm so greedy... A glutton for reviews.**

**Anyways, here're the details!

* * *

First Love's Sequel...**

**_First Love: _White Wings  
**

_**Summary:**_ With the finding of young Yunoki Ariya,

different dangers crop up to try and destroy the Halflings,

as the Ariyas are currently known as by the Night Class.

Kuran Ariya has disappeared,

Yunoki Ariya fears for the life of her beloved, Ichijo Takuma,

and Kuran Yuuki is awakened, forcing Kuran Ariya to fight for her love for her true brother...

Above all that, a strange new presence makes itself known

among the fearful Night Class... 

_(Takuma/OC/Kaname)_

_

* * *

_**And to whet your appetites, here's a little preview... and remember the competition!! Also, for those who've given me the right answer for the first little game will be given a longer preview - my apologies to you for giving you such a short one.**

**Chapter One: **_**White Wings**_

The dark-haired girl stirred at the sound of her name. Her silvery gray eyes opened, and her eyes locked with Takuma's.

Her lips moved silently – _Takuma?_

Then, she shuddered, and her eyes closed again. I could read her thoughts like they were my own. _I'm dreaming again… This hallucination's just too much… his scent fills this room… _

"Ariya!" Takuma cried, closing the short distance between them. He carefully held her close, and I could see the reason for his caution – she was so fragile like I could snap her with two fingers. I trembled with slight jealousy when he hugged her, then caught myself in time. _What was I thinking?_

Takuma lifted her, and carried her past me to the door, but harsh, strong chains stopped him when he reached just a step outside the door. Memories flashed, and I remembered the hours I spent trying to break these chains. I lifted my slender wrists and remembered the pain of rubbing my wrists against the chains for so long…

I looked at the younger girl in Takuma's arms. Aido had iced the chains over and both Seiren and Kain had snapped them easily. I wished Aido had been around when I was caught…

We descended the stairs, with me trailing behind. At the main door exiting the tower, I halted. They were all out, under the stars, but I stopped, watching them. Watching her.

"Hime-chan," my brother said to me.

I turned to look at him.

"Let's go."

Everyone was now watching both Kaname and I – waiting for us to lead them away from this place.

"No."

The word came out my mouth so fast that I wasn't even aware that I said it until everyone stared at me with open amazement.

"Nani?" Aido said in disbelief. He took a step towards me, but I raised my eyes and blood red met ice blue.

"No," I repeated. "We're not going. You are."

* * *

**Okay! I'll see all of you in the sequel!**

**Remember, if you're good, it's coming out in April! ^^**

**I'll be watching...**

**Luffles from me to you!!!!!**

**The one and only,  
**

**_Dawn . Fire . Angel_  
**


	38. TO ALL MY READERS

Hi guys.

So I'm pretty sure you're all wondering why I have less stories in my sack these days, if you even remember me. I'm deleting them.

BUT. Before you freak out at me, I'm _planning_ on re-writing some of them. I've downloaded the completed stories (except for White Wings, which, even if no one has noticed, is totally shitty and needs more depth and et cetera, and I don't even think it counts as complete). The oneshots are lost for life, sorry about that. I hope you guys _won't_ start whining at me about how I shouldn't delete them because you like to read them and everything. I'm deleting them for a reason: I find them childish and immature, having written them maybe two or three years ago. I can't stand reading my stories from then, considering the completely different way I write now.

If you want the original copies, PM me and I _will_ send them to you. I may even put the download links on my profile page for that purpose, but only _if_ there are enough people that I can't reply to all PMs at once.

However, I _am_ keeping some of the fics, mostly my Final Fantasy ones, even though I'm no longer so attached to that fandom. _Eclipse_ will be left as it is, in hopes that I will get the time and urge to finish it off. Most of the stories getting deleted are the ones in the '08-'09 timeline.

Most of my fics are now written and posted on my livejournal, which you can find in my profile. Some are original, but they're mostly bandom and musedom - which is obviously original, unless my muse is from a fandom. I may also post further updates on all the deleted fics,** if** rewritten, on my livejournal.

That said, I have been working on my own novels, which I hope to finish soon. **Therefore** I can't promise any rewrites, but if and when I ever get the urge, I promise to let you all know.

Thank you.

Dawn x


End file.
